Final Fantasy 7 Advent
by narukaze
Summary: A girl that knows a secret has to how the ancients first came to live side by side holds a deep dark secret inside of her body. will learning how to deal with her past help her get past the darkness?
1. The past that catch up

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

**(Author note: this is what the char believe not me!)**

"Many people believe in god..." "They believe god is a holy person looking after them, this person being man or women." "A person who makes miracles happens as said in the holy book..." "As well as he makes sinners pay the price for they bad…deals..." "But…what happens to the people who don't believe in him?" "That was a question always on my mind…after I became the age of 8…" "This is my story…of losing everything and knowing truly there is no god…"

**Chapter 1: The past that catch up**

"I lived in a very nice village when I was little called Ceres..." "It was named after the first of are people, a pretty women. When the same powers as we have…or so I was told when I was little." "What powers. I'm sure your thinking..." "The powers of cetras..." "Those are my people and what I am as well. Everyone in this village had those powers..." "Main we were all full bleeds cetra but there were some families with half-bleed..." "But my family was full…" "I had two little brothers and three little sisters…" "I was the oldest one in the family of 6 children..."

"But on day, after my 8th birthday I was asked to go to a friend's village an about an hour away from town..." "I didn't ask why did, because I was happy to go see my friend..." "I had no ideas what was really going to happen to the village I was born in..."

"But when I returned…"

She stare there at the enter of the village to find all the houses going up in smoke. "Mama!" She yelled running toward the house to find her parents laying there on the ground covered in blood. "Run…!" her father said looking over to there other children who were killed right away. "Bu...But I don't understand papa!" the girl cried. "There no time gets away before they find you!" her mother cried to her.

"You have to live! For this planet future!" her mother yelled, the girl slowly back away from her parents as she ran to the back of the town. She could hear foot steps. She quickly kneed down hiding behind a tree.

She saw that they were from shinra but why would they attack a village? She wondered to her self. "Well I think that all of them..." one of the soldiers said. The other one nodded to them. "Yes. I believe so…" another soldier came up to them. "Well..?" They nodded to the man. "We believe we got them all..." he looked angry at them. "I thought, I told you to keep some alive!" he grab one by the shirt.

"But. They were casting magic and!" the soldier said the man throw him aside. "I don't care! Hojo needed one to do project on!" he crossed his arms. "But. Sir Sephiroth!" He looked angry at them. "I don't want to hear it! You two are taking the blame for this for not listening to me!" he said as he head for the enter as the other two followed him.

"Sephiroth..? The great sephiroth..?" she wondered to her self as she left after she couldn't see them anymore. She felt great sadness in her heart from losing her whole family as well as her village she was born in. In one night, she was truly alone now.

She couldn't remember much after that, she remembered waking up in a kind lady house in the town of kalm. The women were very kind. She smiled at her when she did wake up. "Are you alright dear..?" she asked the girl. She looked blankly at the women. The women somehow could tell something really bad had happened to her.

"What wrong dear..?" she asks the girl. "My. Village was burned to the ground..." she whispered looking down at the blanket. The women hugged her. "It alright…dear. It alright...I'm here..." the women keep holding into her. She felt sorry for the little child. She was alone in the world as well she had lost her husband a bit after they marry.

So the women took the little girl in as her own daughter. She acted like her real mother. She loved that little girl named Sara. So much, but by her 13th birthday the women passed away.

The girl named Sara was very sad, but a bit after the women passed away. She heard of shinra inc. They're army, Soldier were the one that destroy her hometown so many years ago. She knew now, some could fight them back from the inside of soldier. But getting into soldier she would have to lie about her age.

And for what she wanted she did. She changed her age to 14 so she could get in. She trained for weeks and weeks so she would pass the battle test to get into soldier. And she passed with flying colors. She didn't look her age. She had to make a fake id as well. And the top soldier believed it.

After the finished picking the ones that had passed they were put into pairs of two. She was picked with a guy with blonde hair. He looked very nervous just to be around any girl. She had never seen a guy like this before.

She looked over to him for a second to see him sweating like crazy, as he looked back over to her. She shrugged to her self as she turned back to the stage. Two top soldiers were there on the stage. "You are the ones to pass, the tests into soldier. First let me say, good luck so far beginning soldiers..." The man said. "But this isn't the end of your training the next step start now!" he said pointing out at them.

"The person you are standing next to right now is who your training will keep going with. You will be with this person 24/7 day. Always together…if one person dies in battle the other person does as well!" he said, she looked over to the blonde hair guy again.

He was blushing a bit looking back at her. She gave him a question look then shrugged to her self again. As she turned back to look at the stage. "Again, I wish you all good luck in the future you may leave!" he said as the other groups started to leave.

"Umm!" She blinked stopping as she looked behind her to see the blond hair guy there. "Yes..?" she asked him. "We…partners now, right..?" he asked looking at her. "Looks that way…" she whispered, he nodded. "I'm. Cloud..." he whispered, she nodded to him. "Sara. My name is Sara we should get going..." she whispered as her self and cloud headed into they're soldier room they would be staying in.

It had been around 6 months they both had become really close in that little time. Before they were sending to the frontlines the war had ended. Sara was pretty happy that stupid war that shinra started ended. But she keeps those feelings to her self. She didn't want anyone in shinra Inc to know she hated shinra.

Cloud was a bit bolder now. He wasn't super shy now as he was when he first joined. He had grown up a bit. Not a lot just a bit, but it was better then none. He would always ask her about her family. And she would always give the same answer. 'They are all gone...' Cloud felt bad for her but he could always tell she was a strong person, but had a weak heart from all the sadness.

She had also told cloud why she joined soldier, he promises never to tell anyone the real reason she join. She knew she could trust him. Cloud made her think of an old friend in her hometown before it was destroyed. A shy but kind man who also had been a bit older then her. Maybe that was why she opened up to cloud so much.

But they finally got a mission asked to go to a town to check on a reactor. With the great sephrioth the one she had so much hate for. Sephrioth was the one who picked the three other people to go with him. A man named zack/zax with long black hair, cloud and Sara.

"Ok listen. Up, I'm going to tell you three about the mission a bit. Before we get into town..." the three of them turned to sephiroth. "We are head to a town called Nibelheim where we need to check a reactor where lately monsters have been coming from or so I am told..." sephiroth said. "Hey, cloud! Isn't nibelheim your hometown buddy..?" zack asked punching him in the arm a bit.

"Y...yes…" cloud said looking over to Sara who was looking out of a window. She keeps looking out of the window because she had never seen mountains like these. Zack started too whispered to cloud a bit. "You haven't told her have you…?" he asked cloud. He nodded to zack sighing a little.

The truck stopped really fast cloud grabbed into Sara so she wouldn't hit the side of the truck. "Sir…something hit the truck!" the driver called to sephiroth. "Looks like that would be are monster…" he said nodding to zack as he followed sephiorth off the truck to fight the monster.

Cloud keep holding into her a bit, as she slowly looked up at him. "Umm you can let go now cloud…" she whispered, it made him blush and quickly let go of her. "Umm yeah...right…." he whispered, as sephiroth and zack renter the trunk.

"Let get going driver..." sephiroth said, as the driver started up to Nibelheim. Cloud still knew he had to tell her. The truth why he joined soldier to start with. And he knew when he did tell her, she would hate him.

An hour lately they finally got to nibelheim. Sephiroth and zack climb out of the trunk first, and then cloud and Sara followed. "So this is your hometown. So how does it feel?" sephiroth asked. "I don't have a hometown so I wouldn't know…" sephiroth added, a girl was seen as she ran toward the houses.

"tifa…" cloud whispered hiding in his mask. Sara looked over to him questionly. Zack nodded to cloud as sephiroth and zack head told the inn. She watched sephiroth and zack head toward the inn. "Shouldn't we follow them..?" she asks cloud. "No. I need to tell you something first…" he whispered to her. "Umm alright…" she said watching him a bit.

"Sara….The reason I join wasn't just to get strong…I wanted to get strong so someone from my hometown of nibelhiem would…notice me..." he whispered, she looked somewhat shocked at him. "cloud…" she whispered turning away from him. "Sara…?" he said touching her shoulder but she pulled away. "Don't. Touch me!" she yelled as she ran out of town.

He let his arm slowly fall to his side. "I knew. She would hate me..." He heard a scream, as he felt him self turn white. Then sephiroth and zack ran to his side as they ran outside of town to find Sara laying there on her stomach bleed. "S…Sara!" cloud yelled as a dragon appeared in front of them.

Sephiroth and zack killed off the dragon pretty quickly. Cloud looking Sara over she was knocked out. "It. my fault..?" cloud whispered looking at her. "Yes. It is your fault…" sephiroth said, looking down at cloud with an angry look in his eyes. "Sephiroth...I…!" cloud said to say as he smack him on his cheek. "Ouch…!" he yelled. "You think that pain..? She felt more from that monster…" sephiorth nodded to zack to catch her to the inn.

Sephiorth wouldn't let cloud see Sara at all for the next days. The follow day they when to check out the reactor Leaving her there to rest from her cuts.

Tifa was they're guide up the mountain. Cloud keeps his mask on, so tifa wouldn't know it was him. He felt still really bad, for what happened to Sara. He blamed him self, he never knew how much she thought of him. He would keep kicking him self for this he just knew it. And he did, he felt very down even those he tried not to show it.

They had finally got to a bridge up on the mountain. "Be carefully..." tifa started to say. "This is a very old bridge..." sephiorth nodded to them as he started over it first, with tifa and zack behind them. Cloud slowly followed them when they half way, the bridge started to give out. "The bridge!" tifa yelled and zack grabbed into her arm trying to save her but they all started to fall.

Cloud felt him self slowly falling, he closed his eyes. So it ends like this? He thought. Yea it better this way, then I can't hurt her again. 'Don't touch me!' he shrugged a bit. 'No. I can't. Just do that. Wouldn't it end up hurting her more..?' he wondered, as he landed on his knees finding tifa beside him.

He slowly stood up seeing zack and sephiorth coming over to them. "Everyone alright..?" sephiroth asked. They nodded to him, "yes, but sir sephrioth one person missing..." cloud said hiding under his mask again. "This may sound mean but we don't have time to search for that person, we have to keep moving to the reactor…" sephiorth said as they headed into a cave close by.

They had been walking into a cave a bit, but stop dead seeing something glowing in the middle of it. "What that..?" tifa asked, looking over to sephiroth. "That...material...that how it looks when it first made..." sephiorth said, as he keeps looking at it. "It beautifully!" tifa said as she walked up to it. "The water around it about all dry up!" tifa said as sephiorth head over to her.

"Hmm...I never see material in the first step…" sephiorth said looking it over, zack followed him. "How could you can cast magic with your material..?" he asked, sephiroth couldn't help but laugh a little. "What so funny..?" he asked him. "magic comes from material, that the ancients left here so long ago, it even said they could cast spells without those round circles called material.." he said, "so magic is from super human..?" zack asked him. "Hehe, magic..? Hojo will yell if he heard those words…" sephiorth smirk to him self. "Hojo...who is that..?" zack asked.

"hojo is the top scientist at shinra inc, he doesn't believe material give magic power, that it really give the inner power of the human what was lost so long ago.." he said finishing. "The lost power…of long ago..?" tifa whispered as they moved out of the caved and finally started up a trail. They had finally got to the reactor.

"Finally..." sephiroth said. "It was a bit longer then we thought..." he nodded. "my self and zack will head inside to check the problem out..." he said, cloud nodded under his mask. "miss.tifa you stay here with that soldier. Understand..?" sephiorth said. "What? No! I want to go inside too!" she said in somewhat of a yell. "Sorry only shinra or soldier can enter here…" sephiorth said starting up the steps.

Zack winked at cloud, he sighed a bit as he blocked the steps so tifa couldn't enter. "You better take really good care of me!" she said, he sighed him self again. Sephroith and zack had been in there for an hour or so. But when they came out they look very shocked but what they saw but they wouldn't say what.

Back in town, quickly Sara sat up. "No…" she whispered, the inn keeper ran up to her. "You should lay down miss..." she said, "no. I'm alright..." "I need to go for a walk, I'll be back soon..." she said the inn keeper didn't try to stop her. But two hours later she didn't return as the other people from soldier return from the reactor.

"Ok everyone can take a break now..." he said, as the inn keeper ran up to him. "Sir, sephiorth!" she said, 'yes..?" he asked. Then she told him what had happened. "What do you mean, she gone..?" cloud and zack quickly turn toward him. "I mean. She when for a walk and never came back!" the inn keeper cried.

"She couldn't have gone too far…cloud search town with the other soldier!" he nodded as he ran off to check the town. "Zack come with me into the mansion." Zack nodded and followed him there. After that for days and days sephiroth stay in the mansion searching and searching for something.

Zack got word of cloud, which Sara couldn't be found in town anywhere. They both worried zack then the next day when to tell sephiorth. But something about him had changed? Zack felt a weird energy in the air that morning as he headed down the stairs. He felt like something was very wrong.

He heard a laugh as he enter the room where sephiroth had been searching for something from days and days ago. Not a normal laugh, more like an evil one. "Hahaha! So that it!" zack heard as he head toward the desk sephiroth was sitting at.

He stepped a bit closer to the desk. "Who there? Oh, it you. You traitor…" sephiorth said shaking his head a bit. "Traitor…?" zack said watching him. "Yes…all you humans…stealing the planet for your own..." he said standing up. "Stealing the planet..?" he asked questionly. "Yes…don't you see? the jenova project was about ancient who die over 2000 years ago…" zack looked surprised. "What does that have to do with you..?" he sighed. "Don't you see…I was made from? The ancient power…" sephiorth said moving his arms over his head. "Made?" he nodded head back toward the door. "Sephiroth?" zack asked following him.

"Out of my way, I'm going to see mother!" he said as he ran out of the room. Zack followed him, he was sure that sephiorth had gone crazy now. Zack quickly ran up the stairs, he wondered if it was true. Was he really made? Like a project in a tube?

He ran for the first door, after he finally got up the stairs. He pushed the door open and ran for the front gate as he stop die in his tracks. He felt shock to find the town on fire. Every house was on fire. He wondered did sephiroth do this... He felt something he turned to see sephiorth standing toward the path to the mountain. He slowly turned around and head up the path. "Sephiroth!" zack yelled but he didn't turn back.

"Sephiroth...you really have gone mad haven't you…?" he asked him self. Zack nodded to him self as he ran up the mountain path he had to stop sephiorth now before it happened to anymore towns!

But back to town, cloud came too. He had been knocked out by some of a wood falling on him. "Ouch..." he looked around, "sephiorth…why..?" he whispered as he stood up taking off his mask. "Yo! Your still sake right?" Zangan called to cloud.

He nodded to him. "Good! You check that house to see if anyone alive and I'll check this one!" he yelled as he enters the house by him. Cloud slowly enters his to find his mother died. "Mom…" he whispered, he quickly left the house. "No mom…no…Sephiorth…you have to be stopped!" he yelled as he jumped over the fire and hurry up the mountain path.

At the reactor, sephiorth was at the door of Jenova. The door where his mother was. "Mother! Open the door mother! I have a great plan to take back the planet for us!" he yelled standing there with his arms out at his side. Tifa slowly head up the stairs. "How could you do that to my father and the town people?" she said as he try to hit sephiorth with his sword, But sephiroth ducked as he grabbed into his sword, stabbed her over the stomach.

She fell down the stairs slowly as zack enter the reactor. "Hey!" he yelled at sephiroth. He only gave zack a cold look as he enters the room his mother was in. "Sephiroth…you have gone. Mad..." zack whispered to him self as he ran into the room after him.

Zack was throwing out of the room and land on a tube. He was cut up as badly as tifa was. He couldn't really move he wondered was it really going to end this way. "So he is the one..." he heard a voice. He looked shock to see Sara standing there. "Sara! Get out of here!" zack yelled at her. "Sephiroth gone mad!" she nodded to him. "I knew he would, that why. I had to leave the town..." zack looked confused at her. "Sara..?" he asked she looked down at tifa who was bleed like crazy.

She hated tifa a bit cause of cloud. "Poor girl…" she whispered as she walked up the stairs to zack. "You. Are Sara…aren't you..?" zack asked. "Yes. Let the cetra take care of sephiorth…human..." she whispered, zack yelled at her as she enter the room where sephiorth was.

"Mother I'm here!" he said to the dead thing in the tube. "Sephiroth...don't touch Jenova..." sephiorth let his hand fall to his side. "So. The cetra finally reappears…" he whispered as he turned around to look at her. "Better late then never..." she said with a little smirk. "You think you can win cetra…?" she shrugged, "you know I never thought of winning in the first place..."he laughed a bit, "good because you can't win," Sephiorth jumped at her.

They both jumped out of the room. "Sara!" zack yelled at her. Sephiroth grinned. "Not bad for speed…" sephiorth slowly pulled out his sword. "Not bad you're self…" she whispered, as cast fire on sephiorth but it didn't do much. "Sara!" she heard someone and turned as sephiroth stabbed her in the stomach.

"Sara!" cloud yelled watching. "Damn…" she whispered, "I was careless…" she whispered, she grabbed into sephiorth sword. "Not giving up..?" sephiorth asked stabbing her again. "Er...ugh..." Sephiorth slowly pulled out the sword as she fell backward down the stairs. "SARA!" cloud scream as he ran over to her. "TIFA!" he yelled as well. Sara was bleed lot more then tifa. Both them had they're eyes closed.

Cloud pulled them on diffence sides away from the stairs. "This is my fault…" he whispered, he grabbed into Sara hand. "Sara…forgives me…!" he cried. "Cloud stop crying over them and get sephrioth!" zack yelled at him. Cloud blinked at him the nodded. He ran up to zack, taking his sword. "You have to kill him! For Sara and tifa!" he nodded to zack again and ran into the room.

"Mother! Now it all better the cetra will be died soon! And you can truly awake!" sephiroth said, not turning around. Cloud stabbed him. "What. The?" sephiorth said as he fell forward. "How could you? Tifa, Sara, my mother…the town people give them back to me!" he yelled as he sighed a bit looking up at the tube jenova was in.

He slowly made his way out of the room. "Nice job cloud..." zack said passed out. "ugh.." cloud ran down to Sara. "Sara..?" he asked grabbed into her hand. She looked at him. "….." Then turned her head away. "I'm sorry…sar…" he whispered holding her hand in his.

"Ugh...damn him…" cloud quickly looked up the stairs to see sephiorth coming down slowly with jenova head in his hands. "Damn…you..." he whispered as he exit the door. "Cloud..." he turned to Sara. "you have to kill him…" he nodded to her, as he ran after him.

"Sephiroth!" cloud yelled, as sephiroth stop die in his steps. He ran told sephiorth as he was stabbed. He was stabbed by sephiroth. "Don't push your luck boy!" he said. "…" cloud grabbed into the sword. "What…?" sephiroth said, cloud threw him into the mako under them. "Sara….zack…tifa...I'm sorry…so sorry…" cloud whispered as he fainted.

She sighed to her self pulling her self out of her pass memories. "I wonder what ever happen to that blonde hair guy..?" she whispered to her self. She felt something touching her leg. "Yes…Marie..?" she asked looking down at the little child. "When will lunch be ready..?" the little girl asked. Sara smiled at her, "in 25 mins, I'll call you and the others in when it ready ok..?" she said patting the child on the head. "Ok miss. Sara!" she said as she ran back to the play room.

She when back to getting the eggs ready for lunch. Her life was a lot diffence now; she was helping tifa take care of the children. Tifa didn't remember her from back then. But it was better that way. She thought, she didn't hate tifa. Tifa was very nice; she saw why cloud liked her to start with.

She knew it was better not to think about the past. She was all heal up from that day so many years ago. She was 19 years old now. But she didn't look that old. She looked only 16 year old. The children loved her and tifa both. They both were like big sisters to them. The children who had lost everyone in they're family. As Sara has, maybe that why she wanted to take care of the children.

She felt like, this was her place in this world. A place so the children knew they were never alone. That they had a place to call home. "Never alone…huh?" she whispered to her self cutting the eggs up. She finished cutting the eggs and put them in a bowl. Then started on some vegs.

"Sara?" a voice called. "In the kitchen tifa…!" she called back still cutting up the vegs. "Oh there you are, are you making lunch for them?" she asked. "Yup, this will be done in 10 mins..." tifa smiled. "Good, I have an old friend coming over…later on..." tifa said with a smile. She turned to tifa she looked really happy about this friend.

"Really what this person name?" Sara said feeling happy for tifa. "His name is cloud…" Sara drops the knife on the floor hearing that. "You alright...Sara..?" tifa looked a bit worried. "Hehe yea yea...i'm fine!" she sweated a bit as she watched the knife off with water.

"Good, cause I want you to meet him!" she froze hearing that. "Oh? You sure you don't want to be alone with him? I can take care of the children when he here..." she said trying not to have to see him. "Nah it alright..." tifa said, "...o...oh oks...then...tifa..." tifa smiled and happly left the room.

"So. It finally start…" she thought to her self, as she placed the vegs in the bowl. "You never sang my song…" She whispered to her self. "On day on my own..." "You never said my words. Wishing would be heard..." "A song. Smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy..?" "Always be there in the counter like a little boy..." "Last night here with you. Same out song just once more..." she sighed her self stopping her self from singing.

"…I can't face him…can I?" she asked her self. As she mixed the eggs and vegs together.

Tifa was in the other room with the children as she heard him pull up. "He here!" tifa jumped a bit as she ran out of door to find a blonde hair man out there with sunglasses on. "Cloud!" She yelled waving to him. "Hi…tifa..." he whispered, as he stood up and head over to her.

Tifa gave him a hug. "It good to see you again cloud!" she said with a big smile on her face. "You too tifa…you too…" he whispered, she let go of him and grabbed into his arm. "Come on this way!" she said pulling him into the door way. "What with the pulling?" he asked, she giggled a bit. "I want you to meet someone who been helping me with the children..!" she said, taking him into the kitchen.

He was now in the kitchen, he frozen seeing the back of the person. "Cloud, this is the person that been helping me with the children…" tifa said pointing at her. Cloud had frozen still looking at the back of the person. 'It can't be….' Cloud wonders to him self. 'It just can't be…...' The person slowly turned around to face them. "This is Sara!" tifa said with a smile. The girl didn't say a word.


	2. The blonde Hair swordman

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"sometime the past can be a funny thing, sad or even crazy…one thing that can never change no matter who are you…is how your life will go.." "No one can see the future…" "Some people call it. One thing…Destiny…" "A destiny to destroy the world? Or a destiny to save it?" "I don't believe in Destiny…I only believe in one thing Fate…"

**Chapter 2: The blonde hair swordsman…**

"This is her cloud!" tifa said pointing at the girl. The girl slowly turned around to face them. Cloud was frozen in place. 'It can't be….! 'It just can't be!' he thought. "This is Sara!" tifa said.

"Um…" cloud couldn't get anymore words out of his mouth. "My name is Sara Ceres. Nice to meet you..." she said as she turned back around. Tifa smiled, but tifa had no idea that they knew each other. Cloud keeps standing there, there was so much he wanted to say to her but couldn't get the words out.

"I'll be back Sara; I'm going to check on the children..."she nodded to tifa voice as she finished putting the lunch together for the children. "Sara…" cloud whispered, she didn't turn around as he step toward her. "Sara…?" he whispered again, she didn't answer him. He sighed him self. 'She still hates me…but I can't blame her…' he thought watching her. He wondered how old she was now.

He was glad she had recovered from the stabs sephiroth had done to her years ago. He felt happy to know she was just alive. He had been worried about her. "I'm glad…your alright…" he whispered, she still didn't answer. "I know you still hate me and I don't blame you. But I am sorry…" he whispered.

"Going soft now…?" she asked, He blinked hearing her answer. "What? N...no!" she grinned to her self. "Hmm…" she said to her self cleaning the knife off with water. Cloud stepped a bit closer watching her, he hadn't seen her for so long. She looked a lot diffence; her hair was a lot longer now.

He quietly watched her, not saying a word. She didn't know how close he was. She just finished cleaning off the knife when he placed a hand on her shoulder. She let out a little yell as she threw the knife into the air as it landed on her hand. "…ouch…"She said quickly removing it. "Sara….!" Cloud said, grabbing into her hand looking at it.

She glared at him a bit. He felt him self sweating. "Sorry…." He brought her hand close to his mouth and suck up the blood. She blushed a little watching him. "Hey…stop that…" she whispered. He blinked and quickly turned away from her. "S...sorry…" she didn't answer, as tifa ran into the room. "Are you alright...Sara?" she asks running over to her.

"Yea...sorry tifa, I just cut my self with the knife..." she said sweating a bit. "Well you should be more carefully!" she nodded to tifa. "Come one cloud come with me!" tifa said, as cloud was pulled out of the room. He couldn't help but feel very sorrier for everything he had done to her.

She sighed to her self happy that tifa had taken cloud out of the room. She felt nervous when ever he was around her. She didn't understand why and she knew it was better not to think about it. She finished putting the lunch together for the children then she called them in.

She put some vegs and eggs in some bowls. As the happy children ran over to the table sitting down at it. "Thanks miss. Sara!" Marie said. "Your welcome sweet heart…" Sara said with a smile as she put cups of water on the table as well.

Tifa and cloud looked into the room. "See she a big help here!" tifa said with a smile watching. Cloud nodded to tifa, he knew it was better to stay quiet. Or she may react weird again. She when over to the start cleaning up some bowls. "It was good sister Sara!" the children said, she smiled. "I'm glad now, run along and play..." she said cleaning the bowls out.

The children ran pass cloud and tifa. Cloud slowly stepped out of the room and head for the front door. "Cloud..?" tifa called following him. He stopped at the door. "Where are you going…?" she asked. "I have something I should go do tifa…" she nodded to him. "Ok but. Come back soon alright…?" tifa said he nodded to her. "Yea…don't worry I will…" tifa gave him a hug goodbye as he left.

"Sara…?" she looked down to see Marlene. "Yes. What is it…?" she asked kneeing down to her. "Umm I think cloud left…" she nodded to Marlene. "Thanks for telling me…Marlene…" she smiled at Sara. "You can go play if you want..." she said turning the water off. "No I want to help if that alright miss. Sara…" she smiled to Marlene. "Sure…" Marlene helped her dry off the bowls.

"Thank you for your help Marlene…" she said patting Marlene on the head. "Your welcome miss. Sara…" she smiled at the child. She was a very kind little girl. Sara could see her self in her a bit. Maybe that why her and Marlene were pretty close.

Tifa was busy cleaning up the bed room a little for the children. Tifa did love taking care of the children she hopes one day to have her own child. She smiled at the thought of her and cloud. But she remembers how cloud acted like he had to get out of there as soon as he could. Like something scared him. She wondered what.

Cloud drive a bit away from midgar and looked down at it from a hill where he had placed his sword a year and half ago. "Midgar….Sara…" he whispered to him self pulling his sunglasses off. 'I'll protect you this time…'he thought.

He stood there looking down at the destroy town of midgar where people had finally moved back into again. 6 months after the meteor happened people started to move back from kalm into Midgar. Cloud couldn't understand why people would want to live there again. But it was they're hometown. He was sure he would feel the same if his real hometown was still around.

Somewhere up North in the Crater. "Brothers…are time has come!" a short silver hair man said. "Are time has come to find mother and take back the planet not only for her and us but for are fallen brother!" he said as the other clapped. "We will do this for what is right in the world! have to find the last full blood cetra, she will be the one to take us to mother then to take back the world!" They all clapped. "Well said Kadaj..." he looked over to a longer hair man. "What can I say Yazoo? I know what need to be done…so lets do it!" he yelled.

Cloud turn away from looking down at Midgar. He stared down at his sword. He wondered, 'will I have to kill more to protect her….?' He would if he had too. He truly would. "I truly will…" he whispered. "Truly will what…brother..?" he blinked as he turned to find three silver hair man. "N...no...It can't be…" he whispered. "Aww...what wrong big brother not happy to see us…?" kadaj asked with a grin.

"What do you want kadaj and the silver hair man…?" he asked watching the three of them circle around him. "Oh...not that much big brother…just one or two things…maybe three..." cloud eyed them; he knew they were up to something. They were sephiorth's clones after all.

"What are the two or three things then…?" cloud asked placing his hand on his sword that was in the ground. "Brother! I'm surprised in you! You would draw your sword on your own blood!" cloud nodded. "If I have to do so to protect those I love then I will…" kadaj looked sad. "Can you believe he said that, Yazoo? Loz?" kadaj said pushing some hair out of his eyes.

"No I can't believe he would be that heartless kadaj…" Yazoo said keeps his hands at his sides. Loz nodded to Yazoo, "to think you would draw your sword on your little brother kadaj!" kadaj shrugged. "I guess something never changed", as he quickly pulled his sword out putting it up to cloud's neck. "Now listen closely big brother…where is mother? Where is the full blood cetra…? And where is sephiorth…?" Cloud didn't have answer because he didn't know.

"Even if I knew the answer to those questions, I would never tell you three…" kadaj pulled his sword away. "So you don't even know…?" "Mother around here I can feel her…her power…." Kadaj said grinning closing his eyes. "I feel it as well kadaj…" Yazoo said, loz grinned a bit. "But mother not the only power I feel little brother…" kadaj grinned, "So you found the cetra..?" he nodded to kadaj. "catch her..then..Catch one with the last name of ceres…" loz ran toward midgar.

"Ceres…? You mean Sara?" cloud looked shocked. "oh..? so you do know her? Even better…." Cloud quickly pulled his sword out of ground pointing it at kadaj. "don't touch her….!" Yazoo fired some gun shots from his gunblade. "now now..big brother…" yazoo said.

Cloud was pulled into battle with kadaj and yazoo. "your kidding right? Sara can't be cetra!" "she can't be!" he yelled at them. "oh..my..beileve it big brother..she is..and the lost one of the full blood cetra..the only one from her village to live from the attack!" kadaj let out a laugh. "It can't…be true…" cloud whispered to him self.

Yazoo started to fire some gun shots at cloud. Cloud blocked them with his sword. "I..I will not let you touch her!" he yelled, he let out a blade beam out at them. They jumped back, "he pretty strong as I thought…" kadaj said. "kadaj that should be good, I'm sure loz has the girl by now.." kadaj nodded to him. "understood withdraw for now…!" they disappeared. "Sara!" cloud yelled as he ran toward midgar.

A scream was heard as tifa ran into the kitchen where sara and marlene were. "Sara!" tifa yelled stopping in her steps seeing a silver hair man standing there. "…y..you're the one cloud told us about!" the silver head man grinned. "maybe..I am…" tifa jumped at him but he dodge it and ran into the main room of the church. "stay here! Sara! Marlene!" she yelled running after him.

"..r..right..!" she said, hugging into Marlene. "sara! I'm scared!" she whispered, "it alright…I'll protect you..Marlene…" sara said keep marlene behind her.

'so it finally happening…the three silver hair men..of fate have come…' she thought. She knew it would happen, but she always believe it wouldn't.

"just give up the girl, and you will not get hurt…little girl.." loz said to tifa. "I'm not that little anymore!" she said as she jumped at loz with a leg kick. Loz fell into a wall. "hmm…not too bad..at all.." he said grinning licking the blood off the side of his face.

Tifa stood there feeling tired. "aww…that all..?" loz asked, "no..never!" tifa jumped at him doing a Beat rush then Somersault. Tifa fell into her knees. "ah..it too much…" tifa whispered as loz slowly walk toward her.

She slowly looked up, to see loz punch her in the face as she when flying into a wall. "tifa!" sara cried seeing it happen. "stay back!" tifa yelled as she kneed on the wall looking down at loz. Tifa jumped at loz with a spinning kick, but loz courter it with a punch in the stomach.

Tifa fell to the ground, Sara couldn't take it. "stop! Leave her be! It me you want not her!" loz grinned turning away from tifa. "sara don't be stupid!" tifa yelled. Loz slowly step toward her. "very good cetra…very good…" loz said crossing his arms. "cetra…?" tifa asked, "I'm sorry tifa…" sara said, "that a good girl let go.." loz said trying to grab her hand but she punched it away.

"wild one aren't you?" loz asked with a smile. "I will not come with the silver hair men..that easy…" she said standing in a fighting way. "so be it cetra..so be it…" Loz grinned as he jumped at her. "Fire wall!" she yelled as a wall of fire appeared infront of her. Loz jumped backward. "not…bad…" he started to spin around some putting the fire out. "But as you can see I can counter your moves…" she nodded to him. "still not giving up..?" he asked.

"no..specially what you need me for..I will not give up!" She jumped at him, try to punch him but he dodge it easy. She tried to kick him but he grab her foot then punched her a bit ligher then he did to tifa in the stomach. "u…ugh…damn you.." she whispered as she fell forward. He catched her. "looks like I got me self the cetra…" loz said putting her over his shoulder.

"sara!" tifa cry. "just stay down and you will be fine…human.." loz said, "never!" tifa yelled as she jumped at him. He punched her in the stomach again. She quickly fell into her stomach. "I will be leaving now.." he said as he disappeared with the girl.

Tifa couldn't get up she keep laying there, feeling great pain. But she felt something more then pain. She let a friend down. "sara…" she whispered to her self; As she heard foot steps running toward her. She wondered did they come back to finish her off. "Tifa!" she knew the voice she looked up to see a blonde hair man there.

"Cloud!" she cried grabbed into him. "what happened?" he asked looking very worried. "t..they…they taken sara away!" she cried, cloud looked angry and scared at the same time. "I…I'm too late…" he whispered. "cloud…!" tifa yelled at him putting him out of his little world.

"Yes…?" he asked holding into her. "this is no time to space out!" he stared at her. "you have to leave me! And go save sara!" he felt surprised to hear that. "tifa…" she pushed him away. "don't give that! Get moving and save her now!" he grinned, "I will tifa…I will!" he said as he stood up and quickly left the destroy church. He did have to kill people again to save the one he love so much. And he was willing do to anything to save that person!


	3. The silver hair Men

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"Fate can be funny to matter how much; you don't want things to happen. They still do…" "Fate can't be changed? Or can it?" "Fate can be funny that way…it can be changed by just one person…" "One person can make a diffence?"

**Chapter 3: The silver Hair Men**

"Listen to me well my brothers!" Kadaj said standing in front a group of men. "Listen well to one of your leaders is future planet…!" "Today is a great day….!" Yazoo and loz nodded to him. "Today, we start are plan to take back the planet from those humans, who stole it from mother so long ago!" Kadaj grinned. "We have the first item needed for this to happen the last living full blood cetra!" kadaj said looking to loz. He pulled out Sara.

All of the group watching looked shock that there was really a girl. "This is the first item or should I say human needed for are plan…!" kadaj grinned. "Inside of this human sleep are mother, Jenova the one who will help us take back the planet for are own!" The group clapped. "We will now start with the second part of the plan!" kadaj said as Yazoo pulled out a metal bed.

Loz placed the girl on it. "This machine will awake are mother from her deep sleep without the girl!" kadaj said, as Yazoo placed the machine on her head, the turned it on.

The girl yelled out in pain, she keep moving her head from right to left side over and over. Loz tired her arms and legs down too. So she wouldn't get away if she tried. Kadaj nodded to loz for a good job.

"This. Machine will slowly awake mother! But for are planning to work, you have to protect anyone from touching her…!" he yelled putting a hand into the air as they clapped. Kadaj looked to loz and Yazoo then they nodded to they're little brother. "And. are big brother will try to take the girl from us, we all have to stop him!" the group quickly left the room to guard anyone from entering.

Cloud had left tifa who had been badly hurt by one of the silver hair men. He was still surprised tifa wanted cloud to go save Sara. Did tifa feel like it was aerith all over again…? Cloud felt that somewhat. He didn't understand why they needed her to start with. He thought cetra were enemies to the silver hair men.

"What…do they need her for…?" he whispered to him self standing on the hill looked down at the mark a pass meteor had left in the north snow lands. He remembered being here not too long ago. This was the place he awake his real self, and where he killed sephiroth. Was this where another bloody battle would take place?

Cloud knew he would have to fight all three of them soon. All three of the silver hair men. All three of them, had powers like sephiroth and that worried him. But he knew, he didn't have time to worry! He had to just save Sara. So she wouldn't end up as aerith did. "No more…" he whispered as he started down into the mark. "No more…killing without a reason!" he yelled as he attacked some black robe men coming at him.

"Great…sephiroth..!" the black robe men said as they disappeared. "Sephiroth…?" cloud whispered, he wondered why. Why would they say his name? Sephiorth die at the hands of cloud. He saw it when his own eyes! "Sephiorth is gone. And never coming…back..." he whispered as he head into the cave where the three brothers waited.

Loz was watching over the girl. "Stop…fighting. Just let her out…" loz said watching her turn her head side to side. "N...no!" she yelled, seeing Jenova memories. See everything Jenova did.

"She the child of the devil!" a villager yelled someone parents. "If we don't burn her alive, she will kill us all!" another villager yelled at her parents. "She isn't a devil! She's my daughter!" jenova mother yelled at them. "Don't be stupid just tell us where, you are hiding her. Then you can live..." the elder of the village said.

"Never…" her Jenova's father started to say. Her mother nodded. "We would die to protect are daughter….!" The villager came closer with the fire. "So be it!" they sat them on fire. They screamed, Jenova quickly ran out of where she had been hiding. "Mother! Father!" the little girl cried in tears.

"R...run…!" her mother cried, as she was burned alive. "You have to run! And live!" her father said before he was burned alive as well. "Mother…fathers…don't leave me…" she said as the villager close in on her.

"There you are daughter. Of the devil…" the elder said as a boy ran in front of her. "No…you can't father..!" the boy yelled, protecting Jenova. "Don't be stupid…jet.., if we don't kill her. She will kill us!" the boy named jet wouldn't move. "No! I will not let you hurt her!" he yelled.

The girl let out a little yelled in pain, grabbing into her head. "Jenova..?" the boy said. As the girl stood up, her eyes turned red. "No! It too late run!" the villagers yelled. As they quickly tried to run from the devil child.

The child let out a yell as fire started everywhere even on the villagers die as soon as it happened. "Jenova!" the boy yelled as she came too. "Jet…?" she looked confused to see the village on fire. "W...what happened..?" she saw the boy legs on fire as well. "Jet..!" she tried to touch him.

He quickly pulled away. "Don't touch me!" "T...they were right! You are the daughter of the devil!" he yelled. The girl slowly back away from him. "Jet…" he had angry in his eyes. "Get away from me you demon!" the girl ran, she keep running.

"Stop…!" Sara yelled still seeing more memories. Loz smiled a bit, watching. "Loz...he is coming now..." yazoo said looking in the room. "righto..What should we do then..?" loz asked grinning. "Kadaj wants you to stay here with her for last defense..." he nodded to him.

"I always get the boring…job…" loz said crossing his arms watching the girl scream more. He grinned a bit, knowing the hour was coming soon. The hour where they planet was they're again.

"Get out of my way you clones!" cloud yelled cutting the black robe men in half. They're a lot more of them then he thought there would be. But he keeps at it. He wasn't going to stop. He couldn't stop for her. Before he knew it, he was surrounded. "Damn..." he whispered looking at them.

"can't. Let stop sephiroth…" the black robe men said. "…sephiroth…?" cloud looked question at them. As they jumped at them. Some gun shots stop them. "What..?" cloud said looking where they gun shots came from? "Can't let ya have all the fun!" barret said grinning. A Conformer also cut a pass for cloud to get out of. "What are you waiting for stupid jerk? Get going!" yuffie yelled to him, catching her weapon.

Red then jumped into the middle with cloud. "We will take care of the black robe men. You save the girl..." cloud grinned to them. "Thanks guys..." he ran for it. "You can thank us later on..!" tifa yelled to him, as she jumped on them. "Come on you can do better then that!" cid said stabbing them with his spear.

"Pretty. Bad for clones without a mind of they're own…" Vincent said firing some gun shots at them. Barret backing Vincent up with the gun firer. "Why do they even want this girl to start with?" yuffie ask catching her weapon again, being back to back with tifa. "I don't care what they want her for, they aren't keeping her!" tifa yelled punched some black robe men out of her way.

Cid grinned a bit, "that telling them tifa!" cid said spinning his weapon around at them. Red hit some of the black robe men away with his tail as he grinned a bit. "Just keep it up! We have to buy time!" red said as the other nodded to him.

Cloud keeps running as fast as he could fight off monster when he had too. He had to keep moving. But he found him self trip. He fell into his knees. "Ouch..." he whispered, "Sara…" he slowly got back up again. He felt memories of her going to him.

"Say. Sara?" he remember asked before. "Hmm...Yes..?" she asked looking to him. "Did your family want you to join soldier..?" he asked question. She turned silent. "Sara…?" he asked again looking a bit worried. "My family...gone...they die when I was very little..." she whispered looking away from him now. "sorry…" he said, he remembered that well.

But then he found out she had been alone for a long time. With no one to turn too, with no one to be happy or sad with. She was truly alone. He never understood how that felt. How it felt to be alone back then. But he understood better then anyone now. He was alone too as tifa was. Both of them had lost there family cause of sephiroth as well.

He remembers her telling him other things as well as why she joined soldier. "Cloud..?" she said one day out of the blue. "Yes…?" he asked looking down at her. "If I tell you something. You can't tell anyone…alright..?" she whispered still looking at the ground. "Huh..?" he looked confused. "Please. You have to promise not to tell!" she said, he sighed. "Alright…alright...I promise not to tell..." he said it made her smile a bit.

"Cloud. I joined soldier…to destroy...shinra...Inc..." she whispered, cloud looked shock. "W...what? Why?" he asked wondering if she was crazy. "They...they destroy my hometown...years ago…as well as my whole family..." cloud mouth drop open. "Sara..." cloud whispered, looking at her. She wasn't looking up from the floor. He knew she wasn't lying. "But…why your village….?" He asked, watching her. "Because…I'm…" she stop what she was saying. "I mean..I dunno why.." he looked puzzled.

Cloud slowly stopped in his steps there. "she..tried to tell me what she was back then…" he slowly looked at the ground. "and…and I didn't anything of it…" cloud felt so stupid. He knew it was true now. She was…no is a cetra. "she…really is…one…." He quickly start up running again. He didn't care, what they needed her for. All he knew was, he wasn't going to let them get away with it!

He stopped at the top of some stairs to see more black robe men standing there. "much…have…sephiroth..rebirth…" one of them said. "happen…for happlyness…" another one said. "I don't care…about any of that…! I'm taking back the cetra!" he yelled doing a blade beam at them. They disappeared.

"they…have them..for buying..time..?" he whispered to him self. He heard foot steps behind him. He quickly jumped as gun shots when past him. He quickly landed on his knees with his sword now in front of him. He saw two silver hair men standing there.

"you…your…." He whispered slowing looking up to them. "it nice to see you again big brother…" kadaj said with a grin. Cloud looked angry at them. "I don't have time to play with you!" he yelled at them. "aww…no time..to even play with your brothers…?" yazoo asked. "you know that isn't why I am here..! I am here for the girl!" he yelled holding his sword to his side as he stood up.

"well that too bad..she will be gone…soon.." kadaj said licking his lips. "what..?" cloud asked with a look of shock in his eyes. "she will be no more very soon…." Kadaj said with a laugh. Cloud let out a yell as he ran at them. Yazoo let out some more gun-shots at him. As he quickly dodged them; fighting kadaj sword to sword.

"…n..no I will save..her.." he whispered eyeing kadaj. "it is far too late..for that the wheels of fate…have started…" he said, cloud let a blade beam out as kadaj when flying back a little. "hehe..you can't stop fate…or fight..it.." kadaj said feeling some blood roll down his cheek.

Yazoo made his way over to him. "brother!" he said looking a bit worried. "hehe..she will awake..in mins…you can't stop it…" Kadaj faded, with yazoo holding into him. "he is right..you can't save her, even if you do beat…loz.." cloud ran past them and up some stairs.

He couldn't believe it was fate. And he wouldn't believe it now. He would save her no matter what. He had too, she was his dear friend.

Back in the room with loz, the girl keep screaming. Trying to fight, the memory from jenova she was seeing. "no….! I will not give up!" she yelled, seeing jenova in front of her. Inside of her mind; "it too late…the wheels of fate have started my child…" the woman with long black hair said. "you..can't win no matter how hard you try…" she said slowly pointing one of her hands at her.

She let out a beam of energy at her. The girl defense but it wasn't good. How it ended. "ugh.." the girl said falling into her knees. "as I said..you can't win..let my darkness take over the light..where it should be…" jenova said as she slowly stepped toward her. "noo….I can't give…in…" the girl whispered as she fated.

Loz looked over to the girl to see her faded. "finally…she lost..to her.." he whispered with a small smile on his face. As he heard the door open quickly; He quickly turned to see his blonde hair brother standing there. "my..my that was faster then I thought, you would be here big brother.." loz said grinning.

"shut..up..give me her…back…" he said feeling tired but trying to keep it together at the same time. "well I'm sorry..but not really to say..it too late…" loz said, as a huge light came from her body. "w..what?" cloud said as the light full the room with blinding light.

"I cant…see!" cloud yelled closing his eyes. "sara…!" he yelled trying to find his way around the room, falling over a chair. He faded for a bit.

A women voice came out of nowhere and called to loz. "loz…untie me now…" the women said. "y..yes ma'am…" the silver hair man untie her as she slowly stood up trying to get her footing. "whoa…" she whispered. "carefully…" loz whispered to her. "yes..yes I know…I just have to get this body in control first…." She whispered, seeing the blonde hair man open his eyes.

He saw a black hair woman standing there. "oh..my..he awake.." the woman said with a grin. "s…sara…?" he asked questionly at the woman. The woman let out a laugh at the man. "The one named Sara is asleep my name is jenova.." cloud looked shocked at the woman. "…J..Jenova….! it can't be!" he said with a yell.


	4. Daughter of the Devil

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"Everyone has a dark and light side, or good and evil side to them self. But when they become of age. That person real side comes out it being good or evil. But what if the evil side was to win over good? What out come would it have? Not only on that person it self. But as well as on people around her or him?"

**Chapter 4: Daughter of the devil**

"Believe it…human….the one named Sara is no more! I am the one…and only that will hold this body now!" she said with a grin. "Mother…" kadaj said making his way to his mother with Yazoo help. "…y...your lying!" cloud yelled at her. "I am not…it had taken over 19 years to make the one called Sara so I could heal from those battles years ago…and my time has come…" she said as energy surrounded her body.

"We have to get out of here now!" red yelled looking toward her. Tifa nodded to red pulling on cloud who didn't want to leave. "No…I can't leave!" he yelled at tifa. "Cloud if we don't we will be killed!" tifa yelled, he finally gave in as they ran as fast as they could out of that place as the whole place when down.

"Sara…." Cloud whispered looking at the building that was now gone. "Red…what's going…on…?" yuffie asked seeing Sara was no longer her self. Red looked puzzled unsure of what had really happened.

"Well…a long time ago…a girl was born in the cetra village…who didn't have they're powers…even those both of her parents were cetra's...they say that girl...was the first real human as well as the daughter of the devil…" red said looking up. "daughter of the devil…?" yuffie asked.

"Yes. She had powers that could destroy a town in a blink of an eye…" The others didn't know what to say to what red just said. "But….wasn't that just a legend?" cloud asked looking to him. "No…it isn't a legend anymore…" red whispered looking worried. "Because that girl named was Jenova…" They all looked shocked at red.

"You…mean…" tifa said looking to red as he nodded. "Yes. This girl…has to be the reincarnation of Jenova…" cloud looked dumbfounded. "…the daughter. Of the devil…" Vincent whispered remember all the hate in her eyes.

"I can't fight. Her…" cloud whispered, tifa looked at cloud. She could tell now. Something had happened to cloud and Sara. And cloud felt like everything that happened to her now. Was his entire fault? Tifa didn't like to see cloud push him self like this. "Cloud…" tifa whispered.

The ground started to shake. "This isn't good…" red whispered as the three silver hair men jumped out of the ground followed by jenova. Tifa and the other stood ready for them. But cloud couldn't do it. "Cloud!" tifa said yelled at him. "I…can't fight her…" he said shaking his head.

"Damnit…" cid whispered holding his spear in front of him. Jenova grinned, "What wrong…was that too fast for you?" she said with a laugh as the other three laughed as well.

"Looks like we have to fight them without cloud…" tifa said the others nodded as they ran toward them. "Hmm...I'll take them…" kadaj said, but jenova stopped him. "Mother..?" he asked question. "It is alright…son. No need too…" she said with a smile.

Barret and cid started to run toward the four of them. "Hmm...So that how it is…" Jenova whispered watching them. Barret started to fire some gun shots at them, but somehow they all missed. And cid try to hit them with his spear. But it was like a barrier was stopping them.

"What…?" Barret asked stepping back a bit from them, as cid did the same as well. "I guess. That all humans can do now…?" Jenova asked questionly. Barret and cid could only look at her worried. Jenova started to move one of her hands toward them. They both try to attack again, as they did her hand pointed at them let out energy attack as they when flying backward. They landed at the feet of the others.

"W...what?" yuffie said looking toward the silver hair men and they're mother. Jenova slowly placed her hand to her side again. Vincent looked down to barret and cid who looked like they were in lots of pain from just one attack.

"This isn't good….cloud!" tifa said turning to him still was the same way. "I ca...Can't fight. Her…" he whispered still looking shocked over the whole thing. "Damnit…" cid whispered laying there on the ground. "Vincent let go!" yuffie yelled as he followed her toward the silver hair men.

Yuffie and Vincent keep running toward them. The women named jenova grinned a bit. "They don't give up do they…?" she asked, as the other three laughed. Yuffie threw her Conformer at them, as it bounced off the barrier as well. As well as Vincent keep firing gun shots. "It isn't doing anything!" yuffie yelled to Vincent catching her weapon.

"That because they have a barrier…" Vincent whispered in his normal voice. "What..?" yuffie said turning to Vincent. "Well. Well someone found out…" jenova said with a grin on her face. Yuffie turned back to face the black hair women. Vincent stood ready knowing she would try to do the same attack as she did on cid and barret.

"But…your. In the way..." she said slowly starting to move her hand up. "Get ready!" Vincent yelled to yuffie as she nodded knowing she was going to attack them. The same way as she did to cid and barret. She slowly had her hand face toward them, they both stood ready for the in pack of the attack. They when flying as cid and barret did.

"T...too powerfully…" Vincent whispered landing beside cid as well as yuffie did after he did. "Ahh..!" yuffie cried as her back hit the ground. Tifa jumped to her feet and ran over to them. "Yuffie! Vincent!" she said seeing them in pain.

"Damnit…" tifa whispered looking at her friends on the ground. She knew she would have to fight her. Her being her friend as well. Even those she wasn't her anymore. "Sara…" tifa whispered to her self looking at the black hair women in front of her.

Red looked back at cloud who still hasn't moved at all. "Cloud..!" red yelled at him without getting a reaction. "Wake up! You can't just sit there like that! She may no longer be here but we have to deal with what is in front of us now!" he yelled cloud blinked at him. "Red…." He whispered looking to him.

He nodded as he slowly walked toward where tifa was standing in front of the others. Who were on the ground, hurt really badly. "About…time you spikey head jerk!" yuffie yelled from the ground. Cloud rolled his eyes a bit hearing her.

Jenova grinned a bit seeing the blonde hair swordsman standing there. "Well...well...this is something your going to fight me now..? Even those I am her and she is me…?" she asked letting the barrier down. Cloud slowly looked at the ground shaking his head.

"Cloud..?" tifa asked him questionly. "You see, he can't attack me. Because I am her..." she said with a laugh. "No!" he yelled quickly looking back toward Jenova. "You…aren't Sara…your nothing. But a monster!" he yelled running toward her.

Jenova eyes turned blood red hearing a person call her a monster. "I am. Not you human!" She yelled as a flare spelled came at cloud. It hit him head on. he when flying backward to tifa and the others. Tifa did her best to catch cloud but end up falling as well.

"That…magic..?" red whispered, looking to jenova. "Yes. This is cetra's real...power...the power of magic from times long ago...the magic power that could protect…or destroy the monsters…in front of them.." jenova said with a grin. "But that magic was so powerfully. It would drain they're life energy..." red understand now. He understood how all the full-bleed cetra's had dead out.

"To think…about all of them did this magic just to stop me so long ago…and now the only one that can stop me..." she grinned at the thought. "The only one can stop me, her body is mine. To do as I please. With…" she let out a laugh. Cloud slowly sat up hearing that. "No…Sara….." he whispered looking at the black hair women.

Red had no idea cetra back then had that much power. But red knew they were sure in some trouble now. Even more when sephiroth was still alive. Red had no idea how to stop her, her power didn't have limits. It was endless power from Sara as well as jenova powers. With both powers how could they stop her?

"Not going to try to attack me? How boring!" she said with a grin slowly moving her hand to face them. "No..!" red yelled throwing yuffie over his back and grabbing into Vincent hand trying to pull them away. Tifa saw and quickly grab into cid doing this best to pull him out of the way. And tifa try to pull barret out of the way as the energy attacked send them flying into some rocks.

Kadaj grinned at all the smoke just from one attack. "With power like that we will find are big brother sephiorth..." he whispered, jenova grinned after hearing that. They still have no idea, she thought to her self. "Yes. You will find. Your older brother very soon…" she whispered to kadaj.

"Then this planet will truly be are…again…" she said letting her hand fall to her side. Yazoo and loz nodded to her. "We will make sure the humans learn they're place…and they're only place. In death..." she said letting a laugh out.

Still in where the smoke from the attack was. Cloud slowly pushed a huge rock off him and tifa. "tifa..?" he asked her but she didn't answer. She had been knocked out from the attack. Cloud couldn't believe it. He looked around him self to find the other as well knocked out.

Cloud look forward where the energy came from, he worried about what they were planning. We're they planning to revive sephiroth in some way? Cloud wonders how they could even do that. He knew if Jenova was the one needed to revive sephiroth cloud would end up having to fight her. To fight the other Sara?

He didn't want to think that way. That person wasn't her. He didn't want to even believe that person had been inside of her body sleeping. "I don't care…if it is true. That person. Isn't Sara…!" he whispered to him said as he made him self get up into his feet.

He knew if he could beat jenova without killing her, maybe just maybe he could save Sara. And she would be free and be her self again. It was a long shot but he was going to believe it.

He placed his hand on his sword as he slowly exits the smoke area. Everything in that area had been destroyed. He couldn't believe just one little attack could do so much damage. Cloud kicked a small rock out of the way as he heard gun shots close to him.

He quickly jumps out of the way, to turn to find Yazoo standing there. "Well done. Big brother..." he said with a grin. "Yazoo…" he whispered holding his sword still at his side. "I'm surprised you're not knocked out with the others…but then again you are the strongest of them all…" he said slowly pointing his gun blade at cloud.

"I don't have time. For this…" cloud said, slowly putting his sword in front of him. "Don't you see big brother? She gone, no matter what you do she will never return!" Yazoo yelled as he fired some gun shots at him. "I don't believe that!" cloud yelled running toward him holding his sword in front of him to block the gun shots.

Cloud pulled his sword over his head ready to attack Yazoo. When Yazoo started to back up. "Huh! But. I see..." cloud stop giving him a weird look. "Looks like play time is over big brother…mother is calling for me…" Yazoo said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Yazoo!" cloud called to him but it was too late he was gone. Cloud didn't understand. Why was Yazoo there for one a minute? What was the reason for that? Was Jenova trying to buy sometime for something? It worried cloud more and more. "What…are you planning…Jenova..?" he whispered to him self as he stared out to where Yazoo disappeared from.

"I don't like you…." A voice said behind cloud. He slowly turned to see Jenova. "Jenova..?" he said questionly. "Your. That boy aren't you…?" jenova asked him. He didn't understand what she was asking. "What…?" cloud asked, holding his sword close unsure of what she may do? "You're….jet…" She whispered staring at cloud.

"No…I'm not jet. I'm cloud…" jenova stared at him. "You…look like the one who backstabbed me... the one…who killed me...my best friend…" she whispered, cloud didn't know what to say.

"But…you are the same as him, you gave her pain and sadly. As jet did to me…" clouds keep silence watching her. What did this have to do with anything? He wondered. Was she just crazy? Or just mad or both?

"What. Are you planning…?" he whispered to her. The crazy look disappeared from her face for a second as she turned toward him. "I will teach the humans…who the real demon is…" she whispered, with a small laugh. "The humans will learn they're place. Soon..." she started to laugh as kadaj, Yazoo and loz appeared besides her.

"They're place…?" cloud asked questionly to jenova. She nodded, "yes. They're place in death!" she said as black robe men surround them as well as cloud.


	5. Born to die?

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"It is said, that all pain will disappear after death…" "All sadly, all happiness, all pain, all jealousy…" "All of it will disappear when you return to the planet final resting place…" "The place known to the cetra as the promise land…" "The land where, all are equally without a pain or sadly."

**Chapter 5: Born to die?**

"What. Are you planning…?" he whispered to her. The crazy look disappeared from her face for a second as she turned toward him. "I will teach the humans…who the real demon is…" she whispered, with a small laugh. "The humans will learn they're place. Soon..." she started to laugh as kadaj, Yazoo and loz appeared besides her.

"They're place…?" cloud asked questionly to jenova. She nodded, "yes. They're place in death!" she said as black robe men surround them as well as cloud.

Cloud quickly turned from side to side to see black robe men everywhere. "..What the…?" he asked, looking to him. Jenova nodded as her self and the three silver hair men started to back away from the black robe men.

"Wait!" cloud yelled to them, as they disappeared into the shadows as the black robe men grabbed a hold into him. "Let go…!" he said trying to push them off. Cloud slowly pulled his sword up stabbed one of the black robe men. "I said let go!" he said freeing him self spinning in a circle to destroy them.

He quickly search the area he had to find where they when too. He had to know how they would kill all the humans. He would find out and stop them! He had too. For her as well. For her life to be her's again. "Where…did you go..?" cloud asked feeling a little blood roll down his cheek.

Deep in where the smoke was. Tifa slowly started to wake up, her dark brown eyes slowly opened as she blinked a bit. "Tifa..?" a voice called to her. She found barret looking down to her. She slowly sat up feeling her body in great pain. Like she had 100 of pins inside of her stomach. She couldn't get that feeling to go away.

"Ugh..." she whispered holding into her stomach somewhat. "Carefully…the full power of the attack got us…" red whispered walking over to her. Tifa looked around to see the others having trouble getting up as well.

She felt worried not seeing cloud anyways. "Cloud..?" she asked feeling a bit scared. Red nodded to her. "It alright, cloud was the only one not knocked out by the attack..." he whispered to her. "So. He when after..?" she started to ask. Red nodded to her again, "yes...I'm sure he when after jenova and the silver hair men."

Tifa wanted to go help cloud. More so because she understands how cloud was feeling right now. He was going to have to fight a friend. Tifa didn't like this anymore then cloud did. She wished that there was somewhere to break Sara and jenova from each other. Even those she knew that couldn't happen; they were one person after all.

She wondered was Sara fighting inside of jenova mind. Fighting to be her self again? Or has she just given up? No, she had to believe she was fighting as hard as they all were. Fighting for her self, fighting for her own life.

Tifa slowly stood up still feeling the pin like pain in her stomach. "Tifa..?" red asked watching her. "We have. To find cloud and help him save Sara…" she whispered, red nodded to tifa. As the other slowly followed her to where they could help cloud.

Sara slowly opened her eyes to see darkness all around her. "Where. Am I..?" she whispered, she couldn't see light anyway. "Is this…?" she whispered to her self. "Is this jenova...mind..?" as she looked forward to could see jenova memories. It was truly her mind.

"Yes. So I'm the one trapped in here now…" she whispered, it felt so cold in this place. Cold as ice all around her, she felt great sadly here too. She wondered; were they jenova feelings she felt here or her own?

She worried about what Jenova was doing out there. She worried that jenova had her powers as well. "Jenova…what are you planning..?" she whispered to her self. She felt truly alone again, as she did on the day her family was killed.

"Mother. Father…" she whispered closing her blue eyes. "Why. Did I have to born…?" she whispered feeling some tears roll down her cheeks. She knew it would have been better if she never had been born. She was nothing but trouble for the whole world.

"I wonder…" she whispered keeping her eyes closed. "Does. He hates me as well now…?" she asked her self. She then heard voices. "He can't attack me cause I am her and she is me..." she looked up to see cloud standing there looking toward the ground.

"Cloud..?" she whispered, she could see what jenova saw. "No..!" he yelled looking up to jenova. "You. Aren't Sara. You're nothing but a monster!" he yelled at her. "I am not a monster, you human!" she yelled hit cloud with some energy.

"Cloud!" she cried watching. She didn't understand why he was there. He should just run away. He would be safe for a little that way, she thought. "He will not run…" she heard a voice behind her.

She turned to find jenova there. "Jenova..?" she asked looking toward her. "Your. Still awake..? You should be asleep by now..." jenova had a look of hate in her eyes toward her. "What. Are you planning..?" she whispered watching her.

She slowly stepped toward her. "To kill all humans. To end my pain..." she whispered. "That will not end pain! Even without others pain can keep coming!" she yelled at her. "You know that. Man thinks he can save you…" she stopped and stared at her.

"You. Mean cloud..?" she asked, jenova grinned. "He looks just like jet. Who would have thought he would be in my way again…" Jenova circled around her. She knew jenova would try to put her to sleep now. She had to fight her even if she couldn't win. "It time for you to sleep..." Jenova whispered stepping closer behind her. Sara quickly turned around kicking her legs making jenova fall. Jenova grinned sitting on the ground looking to her.

"Not…bad. For my reincarnation…" she whispered feeling some blood roll down to her lip. She licked it with a grin. Sara backed up a bit from Jenova. "This. Is my body not your Jenova..." she whispered watching her. "Don't you see? It too late for that. I have taken over your body…" she ran at Sara. As jenova got close to her, she disappeared.

The ground under her started to act like quick sand and pull her in. "no…!" she yelled trying to pull her self out. Jenova appear watching with a grin. "Do not worry…for living this long. You have done well. But..." she watch as the ground had taken her down to her stomach now.

"This is good bye. My little reincarnation..." jenova grinned as she watched the ground eat her whole. Jenova laughed to her self as she disappeared.

Sara found her self falling; she couldn't move her arms or legs at all. Is this…the end of me…? She wondered to her self. I am going to be locked up inside of her mind forever? To feel only sadly and hate? A life. That will never end? She felt her eyes slowly closed as she passed out.

Jenova quickly blinked her eyes, it took longer then she thought. "You...alright mother..?" kadaj asked looking over to her. "Yes. I just had to put the cetra to sleep..." kadaj was surprised to hear she was still awake.

"Is…everything going right in the plan..?" Yazoo asked his mother. She nodded, "yes. Besides the blonde one called cloud. Everything is..." she whispered. "We can take care of him mother..." loz said with a grin. "No. your brother will take care of him very soon..." kadaj nodded to his mother.

"just follow what mother says. we will let sephiroth take care of him…" they all nodded. Jenova did her best not to grin too much. They still had no idea how sephiroth would be reborn. No idea at all. It made jenova laugh inside.

She looked up at the sky the cloud had turned dark. "It about time to revive...sephiroth!" she said as black robe men came out of the ground. "Yes. Mother…" kadaj said, bowing to her as Yazoo and loz did as well. "Are great…leader will be rebirth with his brother's help!" she said pointing to the three silver hair men.

Jenova saw cloud running toward them. She slowly grinning, "Stop him..." she whispered as half the black robe men ran toward him. "Come. My children. Let us begin. Are future..." They nodded as they got into a circle. They places they're weapons on the ground in front of them.

The other black robe men made a circle around the three silver hair men. "Close your eyes my sons..." she said with a grin still watching over cloud fighting the silver hair men.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled, he knew it now. Jenova was going to kill the three silver hair men to revive sephiroth. "Move!" cloud yelled doing a blade beam at the black robe men.

The black robe men around the three started to say something. But they couldn't understand it. "Estuans interius...ira vehementi...Estuans interius...ira vehementi...sephiroth sephiroth..." they sang. "Yes…keep it up…" Jenova said as bubbles appeared around the three silver hair men.

"What is this..?" Yazoo yelled, hitting the bubble. "This is the reviving of sephiroth…" she whispered. "Mother..?" loz called to her. "Do not worry your lives will make sephiroth...stronger…" She said with a laugh.

"Your planning to kill us?" kadaj said kicking the bubble over and over again. "Yes. All puppets will become one with the master. As it should be..." she smiled. "Keep it up my black robe men…" she whispered hearing them sing.

"Sors immanis...Et Inanis...Sors immanis...Et inanis..." they sang; the three silver hair men drop to they're knees. "I…I can't move..." Yazoo said trying to get up. "Yes…!" jenova said holding her hands into the sky seeing lighting.

Cloud finally finished off the black robe men, and saw it was starting. "No!" he yelled as he quickly started running toward them again. He had to stop jenova or it would be the end of the world!

"Veni...Veni...Venias...Ne...Me...Mori Facias, Veni, Veni...Venias, Ne...Me mori Facias..." Jenova grinned watching the three cry out in pain. She licked her lips. "Do not worry my children…I will save you from pain…" she smiled, as sephioth's sword appeared in her right hand.

"…m...mother…?" kadaj said looking toward her in fear. She waved the sword in the air a bit grinning. She did a little spin and when behind loz stabbing him. Yazoo and kadaj looked shocked. She smiled watching his blood roll down the sword. "Yes. That is the beautfully...blood I need..." she whispered, slowly putting it out of her.

"M...mother…how...could you..?" loz whispered as he fell into his stomach, his body slowly returned to the planet. But his blood when into the sword and it started to grow a bit. "What….beautiful blood…" she smiled licking the sword off.

Kadaj and Yazoo looked shocked at her. They couldn't believe she still did that. "Mother!" Yazoo said with a yell. "What..? You thought I was working for you?" she laughed. "It the other way around, you were just born to die. My little children..." Yazoo keeps trying to stand up.

He felt great pain and stop. "Ugh..." jenova walked over to Yazoo bubble. "It better for you to be a good boy and just give up. Or the spell my black robe men are saying will give you more pain…" he glared at his mother.

She heard something behind her. "Finally…" she whispered crossing her arms. "Get away from them!" she turned to see cloud jumping at her with his sword. "Good try..." she said, as she watched cloud bounce off her barrier.

He fell backward rolling a bit and finally landing on his back. "Ugh..." he whispered laying there. "Stupid. Human, you really think you can attack me so easy..?" she whispered as she turned back ward the two silver hair men.

"Now…where was I..?" she whispered, then slowly nodded. "Yes. That right. Let us finish this…" she said waving the sword around a bit as she did before. Cloud slowly sat up watching. Was there nothing he could do? That barrier was just too strong for him.

"Sara…" he whispered watching jenova do as she please with her body. Cloud couldn't stand watching this. He had to break the barrier somehow. He had to stop jenova to save her.

"Mother doesn't do this!" Yazoo cried toward her. Jenova only looked coldly to him in answer. "Please mother! Think of what you are doing!" he yelled feeling fear and angry in his heart. "I am thinking. For my son sephiroth…future..." she whispered as she did a spin and slowly stabbed Yazoo.

"Ugh..." he whispered looking down to see the sword in his stomach. "Yazoo!" kadaj yelled toward him. Yazoo eyes slowly started to close. "Damn…you mother..." he whispered. She smiled, putting the sword out of him. His body disappeared and returned to the planet. And his blood when into the sword as loz's blood did.

Jenova licked some blood off the sword. "What. Great taste. His blood was…" she said grinning to kadaj. "You're….sick…" he said trying to stand up. "I told you before, the more you fight it the more pain you will be in my son…" she said with a grin.

Cloud slowly stood back up he had to keep trying. If he didn't stop it, could mean the end of the world. He couldn't let that happen for the world and for Sara. He had to stop jenova now!

He put both hands on his sword as he ran toward jenova again. "I'm not giving up that easy!" he yelled, as she slowly turned to see him coming. "My...my...you can still stand..?" she grinned, she slowly pointed her free hand toward him.

She fired an energy attack at him, he quickly put his sword up blocking it the best he could. He keeps holding the energy back with his sword. "You think your little sword can stop me?" she asked, giving full power as his sword broke. Cloud fell back ward. He heard someone yell his name.

"Cloud!" tifa said catching him. "Cloud cloud!" she yelled looking down at him worried. "Tifa..?" he asked questionly. "Just in time…" red whispered walking in front of him. "gu...guys…" he whispered sitting up. Tifa looked worried watching him. But she knew he was going all out for Sara.

Jenova watched the others stand in front of him. "Hmm...So all the humans are here now?" she asked letting the sword float next to her. "Very well. I will end your pain now…" she said letting both of her hands point toward them.

They watched in shock as a huge energy came toward them. Red growled a bit as he jumped in the air. "Barrier!" he yelled as the energy hit the wall protecting them. Jenova laughed at they're weak spell. "You think that can protect you!" she yelled giving her full power.

The barrier disappeared as the group fell back over cloud's head. Cloud watched in shock seeing everyone but him self very badly hurt. "Guys..?" he said, seeing them not moving. "This. Can't be happening..." he whispered looking them over.

"Now…stay down…!" jenova said looking to cloud. "No. never…" he whispered slowly standing up. He looked to his broke sword, he didn't care if he had a weapon or not. He wouldn't give up. He slowly started to walk toward jenova. "I said stay down!" she yelled firing some energy attack at him. But he kept coming. "I will never stop…" he whispered as he touched the barrier and the energy from it made him go flying back.

"Stupid human…" Jenova whispered, she knew she had to finish the reviving of sephiroth soon. Or he would break the barrier. She turned back to kadaj grinning a bit. She let her right hand pick up the floating sword.

"Mother…pleases. Stop this…" he said feeling helpless he couldn't move cause of the black robe men spell. He couldn't move anything. She stared at him a bit, with only a look of coldness in her eyes. "Mother..?" he asked her, but she only gave an answer with the same stare.

"My children keep your singing of the song for are leader to revive…" she said holding the sword over her head. "Keep the song in your hearts that will revive are leader. No are god!" She said waving the sword around a bit hearing the black robe men song.

"Veni, Veni, Venias…Ne, me Mori Facias..." "Veni, Veni...Venias..." "Ne me mori Facias…Generosa!" they sang. Cloud slowly sat up watching the whole thing. He couldn't break the barrier. How could he stop jenova, if he couldn't even break the barrier?

"Now. For the final part…!" she said spinning the sword a bit. "Mother!" kadaj yelled to her, as she stabbed him in the back. He coughed up a little blood; he couldn't believe this really happened. "All…puppets. Will die. Mother..." he whispered, as the bubble around him disappeared. His body slowly returned the planet as his blood enters the swords as his brother's did.

The sword started to react, she let go of it as it flee over to the other weapons of the silver hair men on the ground. It took them in as the sword changed a bit. It became longer. A huge light came from it and pointed into the sky.

"Yes…my son come. To me!" jenova said letting her arms stay to her side as she stared to the sky. The sky turned very dark, as a ball of darkness energy came down. Cloud slowly got to his feet. "No..." he whispered, he knew what it was. Even without looking at it. He knew. He knew it was sephiroth.

The energy stop in front of jenova. The sword when into the energy, the energy quickly changed into a person. With long silver hair, and with green eyes of madness. He slowly smiled to jenova. "My son….sephiroth…!" she said with a great evil grin on her face.


	6. the angel of darkness&angel of light

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"Power they say comes from what you have inside of you. That is your true power..." "Can power really be given that easy?" "Or do you have to win the power to protect or destroy others?" "Is there a way to train in this power? The answer is still unknown…"

**Chapter 6: the angel of darkness and the angel of Light**

"Yes…my son come. To me!" jenova said letting her arms stay to her side as she stared to the sky. The sky turned very dark, as a ball of darkness energy came down. Cloud slowly got to his feet. "No..." he whispered, he knew what it was. Even without looking at it. He knew. He knew it was sephiroth.

The energy stop in front of jenova. The sword when into the energy, the energy quickly changed into a person. With long silver hair, and with green eyes of madness. He slowly smiled to jenova. "My son….sephiroth…!" she said with a great evil grin on her face.

"No…!" cloud said slowly getting to his feet. Sepiroth looked to cloud and grinned a bit. "This…will make it so much easier for me…" he whispered with a grin. Cloud glared to him.

He slowly landed on the ground pushing some of his long silver hair behind his shoulders. "Mother…thank you for all you have done so far…" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. He kept his other hand on his sword hiding it behind him.

"I was happy to do it, for my son. And I would do it again if I had too!" she said, feeling some was happy knowing everything was on plan. She knew nothing could go wrong now. Nothing at all. He slowly removed his hand from her shoulder.

She turned toward the group of humans, who keep getting in her way. Her way from stopping the stupid humans. Who stop her over 1000 years ago? She knew this time; she could do it with her son help. "These humans. Keep getting in my way, so please deal with them…as soon as you can my son…" she said pointing toward them.

He nodded a bit as slowly a grinned appeared on his face. "I will deal with them very soon mother. But first I have one other thing to do..." he said slowly moving his sword up.

Cloud watched in shock he knew what sephiorth was planning now. He was planning on killing her. Because of her blood, because she is a cetra. "Look out!" cloud yelled, as jenova turned to look. Sephiroth stabbed her.

"Sephiroth...why?" she asked looking to him. He grinned, "As kadaj said. All puppets will die..." he watched her blood roll down his sword. He licked his lips with a smile. "No. she still alive!" jenova whispered as she passed out. Sephiroth keep looking to her body questionly.

Sephiroth watched her hair color changed back to brown. "So. That what she means…" he said seeing the cetra was back. She quickly opened her eyes seeing the sword in her stomach under her other cuts from years ago.

"So your. Awake my little cetra…?" sephiroth asked looking down at her. She quickly looked up at him with hate in her eyes. "Sephiroth..!" she said moving her hands into the sword. "You're still as strong as before..." he placed his free hand by her stomach, letting out some energy that opening up the cuts from years ago.

"N...no…" she whispered feeling her blood come out and go all over the place. "It is your time...Cetra...go return to the planet…" he whispered slowly pulling the sword out of her. She couldn't move again, she found her self falling like before.

She could hear someone yelling her name but she couldn't turn to see who. "Sara! Sara!" she looked up to see cloud there with tears rolling down his cheek. She felt tear roll down her cheek as well. She didn't know why at all. All she could say to him was, "I'm sorry. Cloud, I'm so sorry…" she whispered as her eyes slowly closed.

"N...no!" cloud said shaking her body a little. "…t...this can't be happening again…!" he crying holding her body in his arms. The others slowly sat up, to find cloud crying. Tifa looked like she was in as much shock as cloud was. "Sara…" tifa whispered, seeing cloud holding into her body.

Sephiroth started toward the group, he stops crying and looked down at her body. "….Sara..." he whispered hearing sephiroth foot steps closer. He nodded, as he handed her body to tifa. "Watch over her…" he whispered, tifa nodded to him. "I need my other sword too…" red handed it to him.

"Cloud..?" tifa asked looking worried. "I'll deal with sephiroth for Sara..." he whispered as he headed to meet sephiroth. Tifa slowly placed her body on the ground. "The last cetra…" red whispered to tifa. She nodded, "is. Gone…" tifa felt still jealous of her, for getting cloud. For getting cloud to like her without even really trying.

She felt like a bad person feeling that way. She knew she shouldn't feel that way toward a friend. A very good friend, Sara had done so much for her in little time. And she knew now, that she had done much for cloud as well. Tifa placed a hand on her cheek, she felt ice cold. Just touching her cheek she knew, she was really gone.

Sephiorth stop walking, as he saw cloud coming toward him with a look of hate in his eyes. He slowly grinned, that grin he always had on his face. Especially with cloud around, he would do anything to get cloud angry.

Even those things he did were always part of his plan. But it helps a bit to see cloud reaction. It made sephiorth laugh just to see that look on cloud's face. That looks of nothing but hate toward him.

Cloud keep holding his sword at his side, as he slowly stepped closer and closer to sephiroth. He felt nothing but hate toward the person, he fought so high of at one time. Because of sephiroth, cloud had lost so many things and people. He had lost her two times now.

Cloud stop just in front of sephiroth looking at him with cold and hate in his eyes. "Cloud…" sephiroth said with a grin on his face holding his sword by his side. "Sephiroth…what is the point of this madness? Killing without a reason?" cloud asked holding his sword tight.

"Killing with a reason? My. My your wrong there is always a point to killing..." "People have to die to heal the planet…that girl was in my way. So she had to go..." he said slowly pulling up his sword in front of him.

"So. You killed her cause she was a cetra..?" cloud asked slowly pulling his sword in front of him as well. "Yes. Only her power could have stopped me this time..." he smiled as he ran toward cloud. "We will see about that…" cloud said running toward sephiroth as well.

They hit swords head on. "Is. that best you can do now cloud…even after losing her again?" sephiroth asked with a grin. Hearing that made cloud blood boil. He let a yell out as he kept coming at sephiroth with his sword.

"Cloud. Cant win..." red whispered watching the fight. "What do you mean red..?" tifa asked because he had beaten sephiroth. "He is filled with hated and angry toward him. His fighting isn't 100 cause of this…" red whispered looking to tifa.

"You mean the pain of losing Sara is too much for him to take?" she asked, he nodded to her. "Yes…he wills loss very soon…" he whispered shaking his head a bit.

But Sara spirit had returned to the planet. To the final resting place. She could hear children laughing, and all people happy without any pain here. "Will I finally be happy here without any pain or sadly..?" she wondered feeling her self slowly falling toward the sounds.

"No. all humans always feel pain no matter how powerfully they are…" a voice said. She knew that voice, that voice of like a sister to her. "Aerith…?" she asked, opening her eyes to see her there. Her cousin aerith, who had always been like a big sister to her.

"Sara…" she whispered looking sadly to her. Aerith placed her ghost like hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry for all you had to see and been there for..." she whispered to her as she removed her hand slowly. "Aerith…it isn't your fault.." she slowly sat up looking to her.

"Sara. It isn't your time…" aerith whispered to her. "But. I'm dead…" she said to aerith as she nodded to her. "Yes. But you haven't finished your job as a planet protector…" aerith looked sadly to her again. "Aerith..?" she asked questionly. "The last...cetra...can't die now…" she whispered, she placed both of her hands in front of her.

"You have to go back. To save the humans..." she felt a warm energy surround her. "Aerith?" it was very warm energy just likes holy power. "I'm sorry. Sara pleases. Save them. For me..." she whispered, as she saw aerith disappear from her.

Cloud wasn't going to let sephiorth get away with this. Not again. He had to stop sephiroth this time and make sure he didn't come back again. For her. Cloud found him self having memories of her as he was fighting sephiroth.

"Umm?" he remembered when he first met her in the training room. "Hmm?" was her answer as she said to him. "So...umm are we a group now..?" he remembers his shy self asking her. "Yes. I guess we are a group for now..." she answered him. "Umm...I'm cloud…" he whispered seeing her nod to him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sara…Sara Ceres…" she whispered to him in return.

Some memories he still couldn't remember from years ago cause of jenova's cells. But he still had some he could as well. Cloud remembered being with her training as well, cloud train in the sword. But Sara did as well as in just hand to hand. She was very good in both. Very strong for her age.

But cloud didn't find out for a bit she wasn't even 15 when she entered. She was only 14 years old. But cloud didn't mind finding that out. She was still the same person no matter what her age was. She also helped cloud become a little less shy. He opened up a bit in other words.

'Sara', he thought as he keep thinking of her fighting sephiroth and it wasn't going well at all. Sephrioth stabbed him in the arm, cloud quickly stop looking up at him. "You. Should stop thinking of her cloud..." sephiroth said with a grin slowly removing his sword.

Cloud didn't say a word, as he felt the blood roll down his left arm. He quickly came at sephiroth again even those he was in pain. He knew it wasn't good to think of her when he was fighting. But he couldn't help it.

He remembered how in training they pear up guys with girls for a reason. The reason was so sick, he couldn't believe the reason when he found out. They wanted to make super humans with the people in training that had mako inside of them.

He remembered promising Sara he would never do that to her. He felt like her protector then and her friend. She was his real true friend. Tifa never really was a good friend. Because he never really knew her that well. But. With Sara he found him self opening up very easy. He never understood why that was.

"Wake up…cloud!" sephiroth yelled at him trying to stab him in the arm again. Cloud could always dodge it as best as he could. He felt tired so quickly. He didn't have the energy to keep going like this.

Tifa could only look worried watching with the others. They all knew only cloud could stand up to sephiroth, but would happen if cloud fell? Who would take sephiroth head on then?

That was the question on everyone mind. As they watched cloud battle sephiroth again for the planet's future. The future for all humans; no all living things. "Cloud…" tifa said looking worried she wish she could help but like the others barret and yuffie. They were all weak from jenova's attack.

It was a surprise they could just stand up and move around. They didn't have the energy to help cloud battle sephiroth. And the last cetra that could help was no longer around. What could be done?

"What wrong cloud..?" sephroith asked still coming at him with his sword over and over again. "Getting tired. Or do you just miss the cetra?" he asked with a grin. Cloud felt his blood boil again, as his angry toward sephiorth came over him again.

Cloud let out a blade beam at sephiroth but he quickly jumped over it. As he slowly started to fall down toward cloud. Cloud quickly rolled out of the way just missing getting hit by sephiroth sword.

"He can't keep this...up…" a voice said a person nodded to the voice. "Yes. But what can we do red..?" the voice answered to him. Sara could hear them? Was she a ghost? But she didn't see anything. She keep hear sword hit each other over and over as well.

'I'm not dead..?' she wondered, 'did aerith revive. Me..?' she slowly opened her blue-greenish blinking some. As she did tifa looked down in shock. "Sara?" she yelled as the other looked down as well.


	7. Sara Revived? Break the first seal!

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"Long ago two mega spells were sealed by the strongest of the cetra. These spells were so powerfully it was said they could destroy the whole planet if casted wrong." "But also those spells would take the life energy of the caster to work as well. That is how many of the cetra die out…"

**Chapter 7: Sara revived? Break the first seal!**

What wrong cloud..?" sephroith asked still coming at him with his sword over and over again. "Getting tired. Or do you just miss the cetra?" he asked with a grin. Cloud felt his blood boil again, as his angry toward sephiorth came over him again.

Cloud let out a blade beam at sephiroth but he quickly jumped over it. As he slowly started to fall down toward cloud. Cloud quickly rolled out of the way just missing getting hit by sephiroth sword.

"He can't keep this...up…" a voice said a person nodded to the voice. "Yes. But what can we do red..?" the voice answered to him. Sara could hear them? Was she a ghost? But she didn't see anything. She keep hear sword hit each other over and over as well.

'I'm not dead..?' she wondered, 'did aerith revive. Me..?' she slowly opened her blue-greenish blinking some. As she did tifa looked down in shock. "Sara?" she yelled as the other looked down as well.

She blinked some as she heard them say her name. "Sara…?" tifa said again feeling tears roll down her cheek. She couldn't believe it she was life and blinking. She was having trouble seeing right then. She could tell people were looking down at her but she couldn't tell who.

It was all blurry, Her eyes were still getting the pictures around her of people and things coming in. "…Sara..?" the voice called to her again. "T...tifa..?" she answered, seeing it was really tifa and the others.

Tifa smiled seeing she was really alive. But how? Was her question. Sephiroth stabbed her and opened up her other cuts from years ago. How was she still alive?

She slowly saw up, but she still looked like she was in pain. "Carefully! Your cuts are still..." tifa stop as she looked down at her cuts they were healed? How could that be? They were just open!

"Tifa..?" she asked looking over to her to see a shock look on her face. "You're…cuts…a. are healed..?" tifa said still looking at her in shock. She slowly looked down to her stomach to see the cuts were healed. But she wondered how could that be? Then she though back of the energy aerith put around her.

She knew what aerith did. She healed her body and spirit. Aerith truly did revive her! 'Aerith…' she thought as she got to her feet. She looked around but didn't see cloud with the group at all. She wondered, did jenova kill him? She felt worried; she felt it was her fault.

"He...oks..." tifa whispered she turned to look at her. "He fighting sephiroth..." hearing that name out of tifa's lips. She remembered now, sephiroth had stabbed her like he did so many years ago. She didn't understand the point of sephiroth fighting. What was he doing all this for? Or was there no reason? Was he really just that mad in his madness?

She turned back to looking forward to see cloud really was fighting sephiroth again just like so many years ago. She couldn't believe it was happening again. And this time it was her fault. All of her fault! She was the one to blame.

She knew very well his power was double now cause of whatever jenova did. She was pretty sure of it. They're only one thing that could…wait what she really thinking about breaking the seal? The seal that would take the. She stops at that thought, she was just alive again and she was thinking about breaking the seal?

"The seal…" she whispered to her self as tifa looked to her. "Sara..?" she asked questionly. She slowly nodded to her self; she knew it would be close for a call. But right now, she had to and not think about her own well being.

For now she had to think of others well being. That was all she could think of, for aerith as well. She knew what the meaning of doing so would do to her spirit and body. She would pretty much destroy both. But she had to do so for all the people. "Tifa do you still have the knife from the kitchen..?" she asked not looking to her.

Tifa looked confused by the question; she wondered why she would ask something like that? Red looked to her then to tifa. "Just. Answer her..." red whispered closing his eyes. She nodded to red, "yes. I do..." tifa said taking it out of her pocket. Some of Sara's blood was still on it.

"I need it please…" she said holding her hand out toward tifa. "What…why?" tifa asked questionly. "There no time to tell you why just please hand it to me..." she answered tifa; she didn't have time to tell her. She had to do this as quickly as she could.

Tifa had a bad feeling she didn't want to give her the knife. She worried what she planned to do with it. Was she planning to go fight sephiroth with a knife? That would just get her self killed again! Tifa couldn't take it if that was what she had in mind.

"Tifa..." red said, tifa slowly looked down to him and wondered what he wanted. "Hand her the knife..." tifa felt surprised to hear red saying that out of nowhere. But she nodded to him as did as she was told. Sara slowly brought her hand back in front of her. She smiled a bit looking at the knife, which still had some of her blood on it.

"Thank you...red...and tifa..." she whispered as she put her hair into a pony tail. Then she cut half of it off, the group behind her all looked surprised. "Sara?" tifa said looking shocked that she cut her long brown hair. She pulled on the hair her cutted and looked at it. She shook her head a bit, her hair only when to just under her shoulders now.

She let go of the hair she cut as she slowly fell to the ground. As it hit the ground it turns black. "Jenova..." red whispered, he understood now, He understood what she was doing. She was showing her self she was truly free from jenova control now. But red felt a bit scared of what she was planning to do now.

Sara turned around and handed the knife back to tifa. "Thank you. That all I needed it for..." she whispered as she turn back to see cloud and sephiroth battling. She knew it was time now; it was time for her to break the seals.

She starting to step forward a bit, she needed to be closer for the spell to work. "Sara..?" tifa asked seeing her move closer. She knew if she was too close she would get hurt. "Stay back..!" Sara yelled to tifa. Tifa quickly stop in her foot steps.

"Give her some space tifa..." red said having an idea what she was planning on doing. Tifa on the other hand had no idea what she was doing. Sara slowly nodded to her self as she drew something on the ground in front of her.

A circle with a star inside of it. She did the best she could to remember how it looked in the books. From years and years ago. If she didn't get it right, the spell wouldn't work. She knew this too well. But only full blooded cetra could break the seals. That was one of the main problems, in the books it said underlined.

She slowly kneed down in front of the circle, she had to remember how to have her hands for just breaking the seal. Then she would know what to say to cast the spell. It would take about all of the energy in her body just to cast both spells. As well as break the seals that were on them.

"Ok...here goes…" she whispered to her self as the others watched her and wondered what she was about to do. She placed her hands together as she closed her eyes. She started to say something, but none of them could understand the words that came out of her mouth.

"What. Is she saying..?" yuffie asked to red. Red found it hard to follow as well. He didn't know what she was really saying. But from the look of it. He had a good idea what she was doing. "I think she's speaking the cetra language…" red said watching her. He knew no other people knew the language that was alive anymore.

It was one of those things, he wouldn't be seeing again. "You don't know what she saying that…?" tifa asked him. "No. only the cetra can speak it and read it…" he whispered as he saw a huge light come from the ground and go into the sky. "That. Would be the seal…?" red asked watching her. She slowly stood up; she looked tired from just that.

"Y...yes the first seal is broken…" she whispered catching her self from falling. "Sara!" tifa said looking worried. "Stay back!" she yelled to tifa feeling tired just from breaking the seal. How would she cast the spell and break the next seal without fading?

"The. Seal..?" red whispered, he thought for a second then his eyes became huge. He knew what she was doing, he didn't like it. Even those he knew it could be the only way to destroy sephiroth. But doing so would mean ending her own life.

Sara placed her hands over the energy coming out of the ground. She nodded to her self she had to do this now before the energy disappeared from the seal. And to do so she had to do so quickly!

"I ask of you great sun in the heavens to give me some of your energy, your power to stop this evil from destroy this land…" "I call on your powers. Your powers of mighty ones from ancients time…" "The great power that was sealed away, I the one who has broken the seal…" "Become one with my body the great father of the sun and great mother of the lava under the planet's ground. Come to me!"

She yelled as a huge energy of lava came out of the ground and surrounded her. The other looked very surprised to see the ground go up like that. "Great father and great mother. Now is the time become one!" "Become the mega magic in my hands!" she yelled as she slowly places her hands over her head.

"Now…together attack the evil one…!" she yelled as she pointed her hands toward sephiroth. "Mega Flare!" she yelled as the lava turned into magic and when flying toward sephiroth.

Sephrioth grinned at cloud, which had just fallen into his knees. "Good bye. Cloud.." sephrioth blinked and quickly looked up seeing something coming toward him. "W...what?" he yelled and stood ready for it. It hit him head on, he when flying backward from the mega magic.

"W...what?" cloud whispered as he slowly turned around to see Sara. She was standing there with her hand pointed toward him. "S...sara..?" he asked questionly. She felt her knees shake as she slowly falls to them. Tifa ran over to her to see her throw up some blood.

"Ugh..." she whispered looking at the ground. It was just one spell and she felt like she had nothing left to give! Could she even break the other spell? Let alone cast it? "Sara..?" tifa called to her again, she slowly looked up to tifa.

Tifa looked scared her face looked white as snow. She wondered if that was the ancient's magic that jenova did talk about? That power that was sealed away? The power that could destroy everything?

"Hehe...So that the power of Ancients…?" They all looked where the voice was coming from. Sephiroth slowly stood back up. "So that why. They die out. So strong magic…" he grinned waving his sword around. "But…you would have to cast the other mega magic to stop me..." he grinned looking toward her.

"But. I'm sure you can't remember it cause of jenova's memories are still inside of you..." he let out a laugh. She didn't say a word, because she knew what sephiroth said was true. She couldn't remember it at all. Even those she did study the spells everyday all full blooded cetra had too do so.

Cloud jumped to his feet and when after sephiorth. "Sara keeps thinking I know you will remember it!" he yelled to her. She slowly nodded, but the only way she could remember it. Would be removing jenova's memories but how could she do that?

The memories jenova left inside of her. The only sadly and hate memories Jenova had. No happy ones? Not even of jenova's parents. Did she forget about the happy ones? She wondered to her self. "It…dark..." a voice whispered. The voice she knew too well.

It was jenova voice. Was part of jenova still locked up inside of her? Deep within her mind? She wondered if this could be a way to open up where the seal was in her memory. She had to find her.

She slowly closed her eyes. She could see her self searching for what was left of jenova. "So…dark..." a voice whispered, she followed the voice. Into the deeply and darkness place where jenova try to put her in a deep sleep before.

She saw a small child there, clingy into her knees to her chest. "Jenova..?" she asked calling to her. The child slowly stood up and looked to her. "What. Do you want? You have your body back! What more do you need?" she yelled at her. She stared at the child. She was still filled with hate.

Hate of everything and everyone. "Jenova..." she stepped back from Sara a bit. "Even my own son…backstabbed me what more do I have to believe me..?" she asked looking at the ground. "People are just people. Some are good and some are bad nothing can change that..." she answered her.

Jenova quickly looked up at her. "How can you be so kind?" "You had as bad as life as I did...but...the darkness never did take you over truly..." jenova wondered. She wondered why she forgot. "because…I had people who cared for me even those others hated me…the feeling of other caring is more to give you power to push anything out of your way…" jenova didn't know what to say to her.

She smiled at jenova she had been lost in hate for so long with no one to turn too. She kneed down in front of jenova and hugged her. "W...what..?" jenova asked questionly being hugged by someone; she had try to destroy her memories. "Your poor heart has forgotten what being loved feels like..." she whispered hugging her.

Jenova slowly smiled, she could see her happy memories of her parents. Those one and only ones that had loved her. As well as jet, her best friend. Jenova felt tear roll down her cheek. "What. Had I been doing for so long…?" she whispered, Sara slowly let go of her.

"Jenova..?" she asked looking at her. "You. Cant be my...reincarnation...your too kind…" she whispered as she stood up. "Jenova…" she whispered looking to her, they could have been sisters if they had been born into the same family.

"I'm jerlous...of you...I could never be true to my self and be happy cause of the power I was born with…" "or be true to the person. I loved more then anything…" she wiped some tears off of her cheek. "I was so lost in hate. That I…I became who I was out there..." she stared up at Sara.

"Please. Let me remove the memory that blocks the seal info as a thank you. For the last good thing I can do…" Jenova closed her eyes as she became older. She was going to put all of her power into this..? "Jenova!" she yelled to her feeling warm energy coming from her.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry. My angel of light..." she said smiling as she disappeared. "Jenova!" she yelled as a huge light came from in front of her, she opened her eyes. She knew how to break the next seal now, thanks to jenova the child of the devil.


	8. Break the final Seal!, stop sephiroth!

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"The feeling hate can sometimes take over how you feel about other things, or people." "It can cloud's your judgment…" "It can also take things from you without knowing it..." "Like your happiness..."

**Chapter 8: Destroy the evil one! Break the final Seal!**

"I'm jealous...of you...I could never be true to my self and be happy cause of the power I was born with…" "Or be true to the person. I loved more then anything…" she wiped some tears off of her cheek. "I was so lost in hate. That I…I became who I was out there..." she stared up at Sara.

"Please. Let me remove the memory that blocks the seal info as a thank you. For the last good thing I can do…" Jenova closed her eyes as she became older. She was going to put all of her power into this..? "Jenova!" she yelled to her feeling warm energy coming from her.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry. My angel of light..." she said smiling as she disappeared. "Jenova!" she yelled as a huge light came from in front of her, she opened her eyes. She knew how to break the next seal now, thanks to jenova the child of the devil.

She knew what to do now. She first had to make another circle with a star in it. She still felt very weak, just kneeing there. She slowly trying to get to her feet but quickly fell into her knees again. "Sara?" tifa said kneeing down to her.

She looked over to tifa, who looked very worried about her. "Tifa...please help me draw the last seal..." she whispered to her, tifa heard the words come out of her mouth. But she didn't want too. She felt like something bad would happen to her. Something very bad if she did help her.

"Please…" Sara whispered, coughing up a bit more blood. Tifa slowly nodded even those she didn't like that idea. "Ok…" she whispered, quietly. She helped Sara to her feet as they walked about 10 feet from the other seal. To the west a bit from the first seal.

She looked over to where the other seal was. She had to make sure it was far but not too far for it to work. If she did it wrong it wouldn't work. Tifa stood close to her making sure she wouldn't fall. "This looks good…" she whispered to her self as tifa watched her. "Please stand back tifa…" she said to her as she started to draw the circle.

"What will happen to you after you break the seal then cast the spell..?" tifa asked looking worried at her. Sara slowly stopped after finishing making the circle. "One thing will happen. My life will end…" she whispered, not looking to her. "But. Sara! You were just revived somehow. And now your throwing it all way?" tifa yelled to her, as Sara closed her eyes.

"Y...you can't do that! That isn't fair to your self! You should live your life as you want too!" tifa yelled to her. "Thank you tifa…I was always jealous of you. Because cloud picked you over me…but…you're a good person…"tifa looked shocked to hear that. She was a good person? She didn't know cloud picked her?

"But…this is only something I can do. To make up to the people I hurt when I became jenova..." "Even if it wasn't my fault. It stills the only way to make it up to them…please understand…" she whispered, as she started to draw the star in the circle.

Tifa couldn't believe what she heard out of her. She was jealous of her? Did Sara really think of tifa that highly as a friend? As she watched Sara she could see something. She wasn't that powerfully. She was just other person. She truly was, but a person who was truly brave to give up her life to save over millions of others.

No not even brave could say how strong she was. She wasn't strong outside she was strong inside where her heart was. Tifa could tell by just talking to her. Tifa still there watching, she wouldn't get in her way if she truly believes this was the only way. The only way to save everyone and everything.

She stared at the circle a bit, this was the last seal. The last seal of the mega magic, which had been sealed away over 1000 years ago. When jenova was alive. They casted the mega spells on her to save people. Even those jenova was evil. She had just been lost in hate.

She didn't have time to think about things like this. No time at all cloud was buying her time, time to break the seal and cast the spell. She had to take the time she was given before. Before something happens to the one person she loved more then anyone.

She nodded to her self as she slowly kneed in front of the last seal. This was it, she thought to her self as she closed her eyes. She slowly placed her hands over the seal. As she started speaking in Cetra Language again.

A sign appeared on both of her hands as she kept speaking the cetra Language. The other slowly came to where tifa stood watching Sara. The child of darkness as well as the child of light. She was the light of hope, the only light of hope they had. Just like aerith has been 2 years ago. Watching her like that, made tifa remember aerith.

She remembered seeing aerith praying. She was praying to holy then, she had no idea who holy was to the cetra. But she had an idea; holy was maybe a goddess to them? A goddess that protected them in they're time of need?

But. Where was this goddess now? Did she only look after her children? And not the humans who lived on the planet as well? So many questions ran into tifa mind out of no where. Questions about the cetra that only aerith or Sara could answer. But she had a feeling that they would never be answered.

Tifa could see a ghost like self next to Sara. "Aerith..?" tifa whispered seeing the ghost like person. It was aerith but no of the others could see her. "Tifa...only you can my little cousin can see me..." tifa could hear her voice inside of her mind. "My sweet little cousin…hurt by so many. And how having to take on. A hurtfully quest from me…" she whispered to tifa from mind.

"Aerith..?" tifa asked her like she had a question but couldn't get the words to come out. "Please…if she does live. Look after her for me. That is the one think I could never do…" Aerith ghost self slowly disappeared. Tifa blinked a bit looking confused, like she had a day dream.

She could feel a strong light on her face now. She slowly looked toward Sara to see a light from the seal going into the sky. She knew that Sara has broken the seal. "The seal…" tifa whispered watching all the others aside from her self and red looked happy.

"There…" Sara whispered falling to her knees again. She couldn't believe how weak she felt. What it because this was a stronger spell? Or was the seal stronger then the last one as well? She heard someone run over to her. "Sara!" the voice yelled; she slowly looked up to see tifa.

She slowly smiled feeling weak; "help me up please…" tifa did as she was asked. She would do as aerith asked as well. She would look after Sara. But other thought came into tifa mind then. Aerith had called Sara her little cousin?

Then they knew each other? She wondered if Sara knew aerith was gone. That she was no longer alive. Tifa felt sadder for Sara now. She knew all cetra had the power to hear others. As aerith talked about before when they were in jail in shinra Inc.

Tifa slowly help her to her feet. She nodded to tifa saying it was ok to let go of it. So tifa did so. She stood in front of the seal. She stared at it a bit. This was the big one. The big mega magic! The one many of the cetra were scared of so long ago.

"Help cloud. I will need more time to cast this one…" she whispered, tifa looked at her worried. "This is the longest one to cast just to get the words out for it…" red nodded to her, "understand…tifa stay with her the others will come with me.." they nodded as red ran toward cloud with yuffie and other following.

Sara slowly let out a sigh slowly. She was now ready. "I call to you, elements of this planet…" "Hear my call. The one who has broken the seal that holds the mega magic..." "I call for your power! Great god under the fiery mountain…" "I call for your power! Great goddess under the deep blue sea..." "I call for your power! Great god sleeping under mother earth…" "I call for your power! Great goddess. That keeps the greenness on this planet for air for us to breathe!" "I ask of you to come together!" "The elements of this planet!" "Become one in my hands!" she yelled, as the four elements started to come to her little by little.

Sephiroth grinned waves his sword toward cloud. Cloud tripped back a bit landing on his knees. He felt very tired. He didn't know how much long he could buy her time. He could feel his breathing was starting to get heavy. He couldn't take much more of this.

"What wrong. Cloud…getting tired..?" sephiroth asked with a grin on his face. Cloud didn't answer, because he knew sephiorth was right. He was tired. He didn't know if he could keep going now as it was.

Sephiroth grinned, as he step toward him. Cloud had trouble just getting to his feet. He knew this way all he could hold out to buy sometime. "It doesn't matter how much time you buy her. She will not remember the second mega spell..." sephiroth whispered keeping the grin on his face.

"No. your wrong, I know she will remember I believe in her…" he whispered clingy into his sword trying to stay standing. "Believe as you like…even those you were the one who hurt her..." cloud blinked hearing that come out of sephiroth mouth. He ran at sephiroth in rage, his rage couldn't be stopped.

As cloud got to sephiroth he slowly started to move his sword to him. Like in slow moving way, as a spell came at sephiroth. "Fire!" a voice yelled as cloud and sephiroth both stopped. Cloud turned to look to see the others standing there. "Guys..?" he asked questionly.

"Hmm...Your numbers doesn't matter. You still will not win without the last mega spell." Sephiroth said running toward them. "Haste!" yuffie yelled as her speed picked up. She grabbed cloud's arm pulling him out of the way. "You're really a pain in the butt!" she said just getting out of the way in time.

Cloud couldn't help but grin to what yuffie said. Because she was normally the pain in the butt to him. Yuffie slowly helped cloud into his feet. "So. What is the plan here..?" he asked looking to red. "Not really a plan, she just told us to come help you..." red answered jump attacking sephiroth.

Cloud smiled a bit, he felt happy to know that she was worried about him. As much as he had been worried about her. But now wasn't the time to bet thinking things like this. He had to just help the others hold sephiroth off. As long as they could do so.

It had been close to 30 mins, from when red and the others left to help cloud. Tifa saw Sara was still having trouble getting all the elements powers to come to her. She worried; she wouldn't have the energy to do it. "Sara…?" tifa asked to her. "I. I'm about done...tifa; I know you're worried about the others as well." She whispered answering tifa.

She felt so weak; she had a hard time just standing there. But let alone getting the spell ready to finish off sephiroth. But she had to keep trying, when a seal was broken. The spell had to be casted or it could hurt the planet's energy in the long run.

She blinked a bit she felt it. She felt the sense to tell her it was ready. She was ready to cast the final mega spell! She slowly nodded to her self slowly bring her hand down to her chest. "Elements of this planet. I call home. Now is the time!" "Now is the time, to become the mega spell!" "The spell only full blooded cetra may cast…" "I call to thy…me call to thy…elements…" "Become the mega spell now!" she yelled as she did a circle.

And slowly pointed her hand toward where sephiroth was. "Become…Ultima…!" she yelled as the mega spell when flying toward sephiroth. She did her best to stay on her feet. 'Please…do it…' she thought to her self closing her eyes.

Sephiroth grinned seeing cloud's friends were as well tired like he was. Sephiroth knew it was about time to finish this. "Your time has come cloud…" sephiorth said with a smirk on his face. Cloud slowly looked back up to sephiroth would a look of hate in his eyes.

"Goodbye cloud…say hi to aerith in death…" he said slowly moved his sword down to him slowly. Cloud heard something out of nowhere; he quickly rolled to the side. As sephiorth was hit with the last mega magic spell. Sephiroth flied back some, his eyes were in shock.

"It. It can't…be!" he yelled, he couldn't move at all. Cloud nodded to him self. He had to finish sephiorth now. Cloud held into his sword as he jumped into the air. His sword started to glow as many other swords appeared around him.

"…for…Sara and aerith…" cloud whispered, as he started to hit him with the first sword. Then cloud threw it to the ground, and then grabs a hold into the next one. "For. The other people who live here..." he whispered and started attacking him again. "For all the hope..." he whispered grabbing the final sword and going past sephiroth with one last stab.

Sephiroth grin feeling blood roll down his lips. "When ever a clone is reborn. I will return..." he whispered, as he disappeared into black smoke as when he first appeared. Cloud slowly fell into the ground, landing on his knees.

"Cloud..?" red asked; making sure he was alright. "I'm alright…red…" he whispered slowly standing up. "Just in lots of pain that all…" he said with a shrug.

A loud sound was heard from far away where the seals were. The other turned to see what it was. "Sara!" tifa yelled seeing her fall to the ground not moving. The others ran to tifa to see her lying on the ground, bleed from everywhere on her body.


	9. The True hero of the world

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"How does one become a hero?" "Do you have to die, to be called a hero who saved us all?" "A hero is a person who does what ever he or she can to protect others around them." "But what if that person did bad things as well?" "What do you call this person then?"

**Chapter 9: The true hero of the world**

Sephiroth grin feeling blood roll down his lips. "When ever a clone is reborn. I will return..." he whispered, as he disappeared into black smoke as when he first appeared. Cloud slowly fell into the ground, landing on his knees.

"Cloud..?" red asked; making sure he was alright. "I'm alright…red…" he whispered slowly standing up. "Just in lots of pain that all…" he said with a shrug.

A loud sound was heard from far away where the seals were. The other turned to see what it was. "Sara!" tifa yelled seeing her fall to the ground not moving. The others ran to tifa to see her lying on the ground, bleed from everywhere on her body.

"The spell did more damage to her then I thought…" red whispered, shaking his head a bit. "What you mean damage to her!" cloud yelled at red. "Cloud…?" tifa said, as cloud quickly picked up her body. He hugged it come to his. "What…happened to her…?" he whispered closing his eyes.

He could hear her softly breathing. "Sara..?" cloud asked not getting an answer. "She still alive..?" tifa looked surprised, red nodded to tifa. "Her. Will is too strong to give up. Even after unsealing and casting the mega spells…" cloud looked up to red. "Then. She will live..?" cloud asked feeling tears rolling down his cheek.

"Yes but…we should get her some place to rest..." "So let's go to Cosmo Canyon…" red started toward the airship. The other slowly followed close behind him.

"Cloud do you want me to carry her…?" tifa asked see how hurt cloud was as well. "No...Tifa I want to carry her…" he whispered and start toward the airship as well.

Tifa felt somewhat sad now. She truly knew Sara had won cloud's heart without really trying. But she felt happy at the same time that Sara had to someone to turn too. She felt mix feelings about the whole thing. She felt happy for Sara but jealous at the same time.

She didn't like feeling this way. Feeling confused and upset about things as they were now. She started to wonder, how long did cloud know her to begin with? Tifa always thought she knew cloud very well. But after being inside of cloud's mind. She understood she didn't know very much about him.

She started to wonder what this girl? What this girl cloud's real first friend? A person that just like cloud for being him self? Tifa always saw some of zack in cloud when she re met him in midgar. She wondered if she liked zack and not the cloud that he really was.

"Tifa!" cloud yelled from the airship. She blinked she couldn't believe she had been lost in thought right there. She had no time for this. They had to get Sara to cosmo canyon quickly. Tifa ran to the airship and quickly started up the rope as the ship started to take off. Tifa looked at the ground a bit the two circles were still there.

The two seals that help destroy sephiroth. Sara was truly a hero? Is that what she would to call? A hero is someone who does what ever they can to protect others. Yes, she truly was. Even those she knew it could kill her. She did it anyways? Yes she was brave, just like a legend hero.

Tifa smiled to her self, she truly thought of Sara as a hero. That many people thought sephiorth was a hero many years ago. But Sara being a hero was much diffence next to sephiorth's. Sephiroth was a war hero, when shinra was battling wutai.

Tifa nodded to her self as she slowly climbed up the rope. She found yuffie waiting for her at the top. "I wonder why you were taking so long to just get up..." yuffie said with a grin on her face. Yuffie hadn't changed at all even those it had been close to 2 years from the battle with sephiroth. She was still her old self, and tifa liked that. She thought of yuffie somehow like a little sister.

"Sorry I guess I was a little lost in thought..." tifa answered yuffie slowly standing up. "Well next time be lost in thought after you're on the airship!" she said pointing a finger at tifa. Tifa slowly smiled.

"Yes I promise I'll do that ma'am..." tifa said with a grin. She knew yuffie hated being called ma'am especially because yuffie would to be the ruler of wutai one day. "Don't call me that!" yuffie yelled waving her arms around. She quickly stops starting to feel sick from the airship moving. "Ugh..." she said kneeing down.

"Feeling sick again..?" tifa asked keeping her smile on her face. "Oh..! Shut up you!" she said waving one arm around and keeps her other hand on her mouth somewhat.

"Do you know where cloud when too?" she asked, even those she knew yuffie could really talk right now. "Ugh...fine! I'll tell you then leave me alone!" She yelled trying to keep her mouth covered as she talked. "He when to the room, cid put in…ugh..." Yuffie said falling into her stomach.

She slowly steps away from yuffie before she could throw up on her. Cid did redo the ship a bit and add a resting room. Or more like a free inn. She heads toward the resting room. She found Vincent outside of the door. He nodded toward tifa, she waved to Vincent.

"Is cloud inside?" she asked him and he nodded to answer. "Good!" she said placing her hand on the door. "Umm...it isn't a good idea to go inside…" he whispered closing his eyes. "Huh..?" tifa could hear yelling inside. It sounded like red was telling cloud something.

"What do you mean?" "What do you mean the spell stole her life energy?" He yelled, waving his arms around like a mad man. "Cloud…please tries to keep a bit quieter for her…" cloud sighed, as his head looked toward the ground. "Even if she does live. Her life will be a lot shorter..." red whispered, looking to cloud. "Why. Did she do it then..?" "If she knew what would happen to her..?" cloud asked red. Red didn't know what to say at first.

"Maybe…she felt like she had something to protect…" red whispered walking over to the bed. "Something she cares for dearly?" red finished saying with a small smile on his face. "Red…" cloud whispered following him over to the bed. "Something…she wanted to protect more then anything other..." "And she knew the only way. Was the sealed mega spells…" red shook his head a bit.

"Even those. She could end her life that way…" cloud whispered kneeing next to the bed. Red nodded to cloud watching him. "Take care of her, we should be at Cosmo canyon in about an hour…" red whispered making his way to the door.

Cloud slowly placed his hand on top of Sara's. He stared down at her, he felt like it was his fault. His fault that she was hurt again. "Sara…" he whispered holding into her hand.

She didn't move at all. She was too badly hurt to do so. They had pretty much cleaned up her blood. But she was still in pretty bad shape. She had lost so much blood from just unsealing the spells. Let alone casting them.

"Sara…I'm sorry…" he whispered holding into her hand rubbing the back of her hand into his cheek. That happened when red opened the door to find tifa staring in shock. She truly knew now, that cloud was in love with her.

"Tifa..?" red asking looking up to her. "I'm alright...she needs cloud more then I do..." she whispered leaving the room with red. Red nodded to her, he looked back. "He needs her as well…" red whispered closing the door with his tail.

Cloud kept holding into her hand. He slowly closed his eyes. He found him self slowly falling asleep there. He did forget her for a bit. After those tests were done to him and zack. Cloud and zack never knew what tests were truly done to them. Zack may have known more then cloud. Cloud was more so out of in the whole time.

Cloud could see zack in his dream. He remembers seeing zack pull him out of the tub he had been in. "cloud! Yo! Wake up buddy!" zack yelled smacking him over the head a bit. "Uh…" was all cloud could say for answer. Zack grinned seeing he was alright after all.

Zack slowly stood up putting one of cloud's arms over his shoulder. "We're leaving now cloud just hold on for a bit..." zack whispered as he helped him self and cloud out of nibelheim.

Zack saw a trunk that was about ready to leave. "WAIT!" zack yelled waving his free hand. The driver stopped. Zack quickly ran up to the trunk. "What is it kid?" the driver asked him. "Where is this trunk going..?" zack asked trying to keep cloud from falling over.

The driver somewhat gave him a weird look. "Going to Midgar I have things to drop off there…" he answered, still keeping his foot on the brake. Zack looked happy to hear that. He could take cloud there to rest as well as could get back at shinra Inc.

"Can we get a ride..?" zack asked, hoping it wouldn't be any trouble. "Yea yea sure kid, you and your friend just jump in the back!" he said waving his arm a bit to zack. Zack nodding and threw cloud into the trunk back then he climbed on. "Ready..?" the driver asked, zack gave him a nod.

The trunk started off as cloud quickly sat up started to feel a bit sick. "Hehe still get the moving sickness?" zack asked cloud with a grin. Cloud nodded to zack. "Cloud we should change your cloth. Especially because we are going to midgar…" zack whispered taking some cloth out of his bag.

Cloud nodded a bit and changed into them. "Hey! Not bad!" zack said giving him a wink. "I'm sure she would have thought the same as well..." cloud gave zack a confused look. "Cloud. You don't remember..?" zack whispered; cloud had no idea what he was talking about. "Remember what…?" zack mouth opened he wondered if cloud lost some of his memories from the testing? "Nothing forgets!" he said waving his hand a bit.

But when they got to midgar. Some small soldiers from shinra Inc, surprised attacked them. "Cloud!" zack yelled trying to fight them off on his own. But it didn't go too well. Zack quickly fell to them. "Should we take his body back?" one of the soldiers asks the other. "Nah...no reason too the job done..." the other answered with a shrug. "What about the one lying there…?" the third one said pointing the blonde hair body.

"nah...he pretty much dead as it is...leaves him be..." they nodded and slowly walked away from the two. Cloud slowly got to his knees to find zack laying there on the ground bleeding.

"Zack..?" cloud asked shaking him a bit. "Cloud…don't forget her. Or you will make her cry again..." zack said with a grin, as he slowly stops breathing. "Zack?" cloud yelled shaking him. But he didn't get answer. "ZACK!" he yelled, he shook his hands into the sky.

Cloud quickly opened his eyes finding he was in the resting room. "I guess I felt asleep..?" he whispered as he looked to Sara. Who was still the same way. "So. He was talking about Sara…" he whispered holding into her hand again. "Sara…I will not forget you again. I promise..." he whispered closing his eyes.

Cloud then heard a knock on the door. "Cloud..?" it was tifa. "We are about to Cosmo Canyon!" she yelled, he slowly nodded. "Thank you for the heads up tifa..." cloud answered her slowly opening his mako blue eyes.

Cloud slowly stood up looking down at her. "It time to go..." he whispered pick her up into his arms. He stared down at her a bit. She was a heroine. A heroine of the world for what she did. Cloud smiled a bit then nodded to him self.

Vincent opened the door for him. He nodded to Vincent in thanks. Vincent nodded back as well. Vincent normal never talk but it didn't bug him. Cloud slowly made his way up the stairs to the deck.

Tifa was up there with yuffie. As cid came into the speaker. "We are about to land at Cosmo Canyon!" he yelled, yuffie waved her hand a bit at the speaker. "Yea yea...We hear you Smokey the bear..." she whispered, rolling her yes. "WHAT WAS THAT?" cid yelled back to yuffie.

"Nothing at all Smokey..." yuffie answered with a grin. Tifa couldn't help but smile listening to yuffie and cid fight like normal. But tifa slowly turned around to see cloud holding into Sara there. Holding her in his arms. She started to feel jealous again.

"Tifa..?" she felt someone touch her arm. She saw yuffie behind her. "You alright..?" yuffie whispered ignore cid yelling for the time being. "Yes. I'm alright yuffie..." she said smiling weakly.

"I'm not Smokey the bear!" cid yelled at yuffie from the speaker. "Then stop making forest fires!" she yelled kicking the speaker some. "Don't $# kick the speaker!" he yelled back to yuffie.

Cloud rolled his eyes a bit listening to cid and yuffie yell at each other. He sighed a bit knowing they would never change. He was glad something would never change. But something. He wished would change. He slowly looked down at Sara again.

He wondered if she still hated him. From what he did to her years ago. If she did, he wished that would change. "Cloud..?" red said shaking him a bit. Cloud quickly blinked to see red standing in front of him. "Sorry..." he whispered, red sighed. "We are here…" Cloud nodded and followed him down the rope into Cosmo Canyon.

"Cloud I want to run some test on her after we get her on the breathing machine..." red said as they enter where red grandfather lived when he had been alive. "Some test..?" cloud asked placing her on a metal bed. "Yes. I want to make sure everything in her body is working, it unknown if just her life was shortens or even more things happened as well…" red said shaking his head a bit. Placing a machine on her mouth. "But for the time being I see only her having trouble breathing..." cloud slowly nodded to him.

"Just tell me if and when you learned anything..." red nodded as well as cloud left the room. Red made sure cloud was truly out of the room before taking out an old book of his grandfather's. "If I am right something is wrong as it is..." he whispered to him self turning some pages.

Red started to read a paragraph. "Hmm let's see here…" he said putting his paw under the paragraph. "After the holy cetra casted the mega spell to destroy the evil one…" "It is said none of them lived…" red blinked just reading those two lines. "As I thought…" red whispered looking up from the book and to Sara.

"She shouldn't have lived. But she did?" "Why..?" red whispered he wondered if he saw it wrong. He when back to the book to read it again. But he didn't it truly said no cetra had lived from the mega spell. Red didn't understand; how could she live then?

Red looked more into the book and found out something. That something being only one cetra in history lived from casting the mega spells. She was said to be the first cetra in this world her name was Ceres. "Ceres..?" he whispered looking over the page that had a drawing of her.

"She looks like…" he said to say. He looked over to Sara. "She looks like Sara…" red wondered if Ceres could have been her great great great grandmother. Red understood how she lived now. Her powerfully will save her from dieing. That and cause of her family's bloodline.

Red slowly nodded to him self. But he still had to check to make sure everything in her body was working right. He put an x-ray machine in front of her and started it up. He didn't see any bones broken. And all her insides looked fine.

"Hmm...I guess her just having trouble breathing. Cause of how weak her life energy is..." he whispered turning off the machine. Red knew it was better not to tell cloud. Not to tell cloud what he found out about the cetra in the book.

As well as not tell Sara as well. When ever she did wake up that was. From what he could tell. It could take around 6 months or years for her life energy to filly heal again. And that was if she was lucky. And for cloud, red sure hope she was lucky.


	10. Hated by the outside world

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"Memories are very special to people..." "For many reasons..." "Memories even sometime help people move or become the person they are today…" "Memories have sadness and happiness..." "But memories can also hold people back from moving on with they're lives..."

**Chapter 10: Hated by the outside world**

Red slowly nodded to him self. But he still had to check to make sure everything in her body was working right. He put an x-ray machine in front of her and started it up. He didn't see any bones broken. And all her insides looked fine.

"Hmm...I guess her just having trouble breathing. Cause of how weak her life energy is..." he whispered turning off the machine. Red knew it was better not to tell cloud. Not to tell cloud what he found out about the cetra in the book.

As well as not tell Sara as well. When ever she did wake up that was. From what he could tell. It could take around 6 months or years for her life energy to filly heal again. And that was if she was lucky. And for cloud, red sure hope she was lucky.

So far it had been close to two weeks. And Sara was still the same. But red did have her up to a machine to see how her life energy was doing. So far she was only up to 20 for her whole body. He wasn't sure if it was going fast or slow.

He had never seen anyone come this close to death. But he somewhat wanted to learn more about the cetra and study. Because of this girl. He had so many questions. He hoped she would pull and win over this. About no one knew anything about the cetra the first called humans.

But she was getting better from what he could tell. Her breathing was starting to even out. Soon she may not even need the machine's help. Red nodded because he knew cloud would be happy to hear this.

Some of the others left to make sure none of the black robe clones were left. Or any DNA of the silver hair men. So nothing like that could happen again. That what they all worried about.

But another problem started. The outside world, from Cosmo canyon started to blame everything that happened on Sara. She had become an enemy of the world. Only those people who had been there knew she was a hero.

But no others knew. The outside world didn't know the group who destroy sephiroth two years ago. We're now protecting this girl. Would they become enemies of the world as well? If the world knew? They didn't really care. They were the group and had battled shinra as well.

The group that believes mako energy wasn't right. And it truly wasn't. Mako energy just was hitting the planet in the long run. But shinra didn't care. Only maybe Reeve would have cared. He was the only good person working there.

Reeve was also one of them. One the people who stop sephiroth even inside the stuff toy's body. Reeve was the leader of Junon. But the stuff toy did come back info on shinra time to time.

Neo-shinra had started to rebuild midgar. The city of the mako energy. They believe Sara was an enemy of the world as well. Red saw it in the newspaper daily. It was good thing they had no idea where she was.

Or they would hunt her down like a dog. For the time being she was safe. And that all they could hope for. She was the light of hope that stops sephiroth.

Cloud had been coming everyday to check on her. "Red..?" red heard cloud voice and looked up. "You're here again I see..." red whispered looking up from a small computer.

Cloud didn't answer, he wasn't sure how too. He walked over to her bed and stared down at her. "How her energy..?" He whispered to red. "30 it just jumped a bit…" cloud felt surprised to hear that. "What does it mean..?" cloud whispered to red turning toward him. "I don't know it was just 20 yesterday. It could be good or bad…" red was still unsure about this. About a person getting they're energy back.

"I have been learning a bit by studying her but. I can only learn so much this way..." he said looking toward cloud again. "She isn't a project…" he whispered with a growl. Red sweating a bit, "I didn't mean it that…way." "How did you mean it then..?" cloud asked crossing his arms.

"Umm err. I mean I could learn a lot more from talking to her…" he stepped back a bit. Worried that cloud would beat him up. "Oh..." cloud whispered letting his arms fall to his sides. Red slowly let out a sigh. Glad to know cloud wasn't too angry.

"But cloud they're a bigger problem. We have now..." he whispered to cloud looking at a newspaper. "And what problem with that be..?" cloud asked giving red a confused looked. Red threw the newspaper into the desk beside the bed.

"Look at the title!" red said pointing to it with his nose. "Enemy of the world..?" cloud asked seeing a picture of jenova. "No…" cloud whispered seeing it was jenova in the picture. "Yes. It looks like someone had taken a picture when jenova was in control of her body..." red whispered walking away from the desk.

"But it wasn't her fault!" cloud yelled to red. "Yes. We all know that who was there. But…" red looked to the ground shaking his eyes. "She will be blamed for it..." "The people always look to blame someone when bad things happen to them..." Cloud knew that was true.

"They will hunt her…" red whispered looking back to the newspaper. "Just like an animal. But she a human!" cloud yelled and quickly left the room. "Cloud!" red yelled but it was too late. He was gone.

A man was looking at the newspaper at that time as well. "Wow. Did you see this..?" the red hair man asks the other. He slowly nodded to the red hair man. "We should show sir this..!" The red hair man said with a grin.

"Why would we want to show the president something like that…Reno..?" rude asked quietly as he normally did. "Aww come on! Maybe he will give us a job!" "It better then just standing around here!" he said hitting rude with the newspaper. "But. Standing is part of are job..." rude whispered letting Reno hit him with the newspaper.

"Aww...but that boring part…" rude rolled his eyes at reno. "You're just saying that because you aren't fighting anything..." he whispered pushing his glasses up a little. "Yea...yea…" he said waving a hand at rude.

"I'm still showing him!" he yelled walking into the president room where Elena was guarding him. "Sir..!" Reno said as his step up to his desk. He had a big blanket over him. "What is it Reno..?" he asked slowly looking up to him.

"This sir..." he said placing a newspaper on the desk in front of the president. But he didn't say a word after seeing the picture at first. "Hmm..?" he then said standing up. "Sir!" Elena yelled catching him before he fell. "…this girl…" Rufus whispered as the blanket fell off of him.

Half of his face was ban aids up. "I want you and rude. To bring this girl to me…" he whispered looking up to Reno. "Sir..?" Reno asked questionly. "She is the missing link…many people who study. The cetra were looking for..." he whispered closing his eyes as Elena helped him sit back down.

"I want her…here as soon as you can bring her..." he whispered. "um..Yes sir..." Reno said turning and leaving the room.

"Sir? Are you sure you want that girl to come here..?" Elena asked questioning him a bit. "Are you questioning me Elena..?" he asked opening his eyes looking up to her. "What? No sir. I'm not..." she said standing by his side.

"Good..." he whispered crossing his arms. He knew if he had this girl so many questions he had could be answered. And some of those questions hojo never answer for him.

Later in Wutai. "Sir Godo!" a female ninja said running into his room. "What is it now? Cant you see I'm busy…umm studying?" he said hiding his dirty book. "…." The female ninja rolled her eyes a bit. "Umm sir. You may want to see this!" she said handing him the front of a newspaper.

"Hmm…what's this..?" he asked picking up the newspaper. His look quickly changed seeing the picture. "This is!" he yelled dropping the newspaper. "Yes. Sir I believe so..." she whispered slowly kneeing down. "Hmm after so many years…" he said looking up at the ceiling.

"Umm what do you wish to be done?" "About the problem?" she asked staying on her knees. "Easy…kill her..." Godo said taking a drink from a cup. "Understand I will take some other ninjas with me and it will be done!" she said as she disappeared from the room.

"Hard to believe after 1000 years. She reappears again..." he whispered picking up the newspaper looking at the picture of jenova. "The daughter of the devil…" he whispered closing his eyes.

"it so dark…" Sara whispered to her self. She waved her hand in front of her face. "Am I dead…?" she whispered looking around her self. "How couldn't I be? After what I did…?" she asked her self. "My body. Feel so weak…maybe I am alive..?" she whispered feeling a warm light on her back.

She slowly turned around. "What's that light..?" she whispered letting her hand try to grab it. "It so far away..." she slowly started to move toward it. But as she got close, she heard a voice. "STOP!" she quickly stopped and looked around.

"Who's there…?" she asked looking around but saw no one. "Don't go toward the light!" the voice screamed. "But…the light isn't good..?" she asked still looking around where the voice was coming from. "No. the light isn't good!" the voice screamed again.

She looked away from the light. She had a feeling the voice was coming from the west. But. She didn't know the voice. But at the same time she did. But it wasn't aerith's voice.

She started to run toward where she heard the voice. As she ran toward where the voice came from. The room started to change. It looked very old. Maybe even over 1000 years old. "Where..?" she whispered seeing she was inside of a house now.

She picked up a picture to see a beautifully women in the picture. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Those eyes…" she whispered to her self looking at the picture. "I know those eyes somehow..." she whispered placing the picture back on the table.

The picture disappeared with the table as the room started to change a bit. She felt like the room was spinning. "What…is this..?" she yelled as the room finished changing. She was in a bed room now.

She saw the blonde hair women walk in. "it her..." she whispered watching her. The women looked so sad. She looked into the mirror but didn't see her for some reason. "Ma'am you don't have to do this!" a man said running into her room. "Yes. I do. Do not try to stop me alsheak…" she whispered closing her eyes as she combed her hair.

"But ms.Ceres!" Sara froze hearing that name. "Ceres…? Could this girl be the legend…cetra..?" "The first cetra on this planet..?" she asked her self watching her. "NO BUT!" the girl yelled to alsheak. "I'm the only one who can stop her…" she whispered placing her comb on the desk.

"But…" he whispered watching her. "Thank you for being so kind to me..." "But I have to stop her…" "She is my mother after all..." she whispered quickly leaving the room.

The room started to change again. "What that really Ceres? And what she talking about jenova…?" "Then that means…this had to be part of jenova's memories…" she whispered to her self. She felt her body become really warm. "It warm…" she whispered to her self. She felt like she could hear someone again.

"Sara!" she blinked open her eyes slowing and found red staring down at her. "R...red..?" she asked feeling very weak. "Your…awake..?" he asked looking pretty shocked. "Red..?" she asked again feeling unsure of anything right then.

Red turned on a machine on the side of the bed. "Only 60?" he looked surprised it had only been three days. Three days ago it was 20 why did it move so quickly..? "Red…is something wrong..?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"Your energy level. Just jumped like crazy..." he whispered to her. "So I am alive after all..." she whispered looking her hand over. "yes and your lucky…" red said turning the machine off. "But still be carefully your energy only pass half way but 10..." he said stepping away from the bed.

"Red…?" Sara asked still sitting on the bed. "Yes..?" he asked looking to her questionly. "Does…the outside world of Cosmo canyon hate me..?" she whispered still looking to him. He wasn't sure of how to answer her. Should he tell her the truth? Or did she have a feeling the world would hate her?

"Umm I…" he started to say but stop and looked away from her. "So they do..." she said stepping into her feet. "Sara…you knew this would happen didn't you..?" he asked, she had her back to him. "Yes. But I couldn't change…it. Because I knew if I did something more...umm..." she looked lost of words.

"Something even bigger would happen to the world…?" he asked her. She slowly nodded to him, keeping her back to him. "Yes...cetra is like a tree of the whole planet...if that cetra doesn't do the job right...the whole planet...will die..." she whispered slowly turning to him. "Sara…" red whispered watching her. She stepped a bit about falling over. "Ahh!" she yelled as red ran to her self catching her.

"as I said your energy still pretty low…" "So take it easy..." he whispered with a bit of a growl. She slowly smiled down to red. "Thank you for caring…" red looked away knowing cloud would kill him if he saw this. "Umm no problem…" he said helping her back up.

"Eww…" she whispered sniffing her self a bit. Red wondered why girls always worried about that first. "My hair needs a cleaning too..." he whispered turning some of her hair.

Red sighed to him self shaking his head some. "Well if you like. You can try out the hot spring. We just found a week ago..." "Some workers found it…" he said. "Really a hot spring in this day and age..?" she asked looking a bit surprised to hear that.

He slowly nodded to her. "It part of the inn now. You just have to go down some stairs to get to it..." he whispered, as she smiled to hear that. "Thank you. I think I will…" she said heading for the door. "Wait! Don't you want to tell cloud you're awake..?" he asked her running to her. She looked confused by the question.

"Why would it matter to him if I was ok or not?" "He likes tifa after all..." he looked surprised. She didn't know, he thought. "Nothing forgets I said anything..." He said heading back to his desk as she left the room.

"I wonder what that was about..?" she shrugged to her self as she started down the stairs to the inn. Her legs did feel weak. She felt like she would fall any minute. But she knew she would feel better after she got in the hot spring. Especially because she wouldn't be smelly any longer.

She had finally made it inside of the inn. She felt so tired. From just going down some stairs. She knew it was because of how low her energy was. It was only over half way a bit. She had to be carefully what she did. She had to rest more.

She headed into the inn. The inn keeper nodded to her. "Red told me about you..." The inn keeper said. "The women bath is to the right..." she said and handed her a towel. "thank you.." she whispered as she headed into the women locker room to change out of her cloths.

The locker room was made of stone. But it was a lot bigger then how it looked outside. She even found locker to keep ones items in. She wondered if they really builded this because of the hot spring. Or had it been there and they just touched it up a bit.

"So weird…" as she whispered to her self taking her shirt off. She looked down to see three cut marks over her stomach. "Sephiroth..." she whispered letting her finger touch one of the marks. But it didn't hurt. It was like. It was healed.

"Sara…?" she had a voice. As she slowly looked up from her stomach. She found yuffie giving her a shocked look. "Your. Really awake..?" "Are you alright?" yuffie asked going over to her to give her a hug. "Ouch..." she yelled as soon as yuffie hugged her.

"Oh you're still in pain..." she said letting go of her. "….no really? You think so..?" she asked rolling her eyes at yuffie. "Hey now!" "I was worried as much as cloud was!" she said crossing her arms. "What..?" Sara asked giving yuffie a weird look.

"Umm...I mean nothing!" "Nothing at all!" yuffie said rubbing the back of her head. "Well I'm going on to the hot spring come when your ready!" yuffie yelled as she quickly ran out of the locker room. "Why...is it I'm more confused everytime...I'm around this group..?" she asked her self as she slowly left the locked room as well.


	11. ninjas and turks trapped two ways!

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"How does one become trap into a line of power..?" "Does power start from your blood line?" "Or does it start from your spirit deep within your body?" "Is that why?" "Is that why some people try to catch this power for they're very own?" "This is why. People want to stop a power they fear of?"

**Chapter 11: ninjas and Turks trapped two ways!**

"Sara…?" she had a voice. As she slowly looked up from her stomach. She found yuffie giving her a shocked look. "Your. Really awake..?" "Are you alright?" yuffie asked going over to her to give her a hug. "Ouch..." she yelled as soon as yuffie hugged her.

"Oh you're still in pain..." she said letting go of her. "….no really? You think so..?" she asked rolling her eyes at yuffie. "Hey now!" "I was worried as much as cloud was!" she said crossing her arms. "What..?" Sara asked giving yuffie a weird look.

"Umm...I mean nothing!" "Nothing at all!" yuffie said rubbing the back of her head. "Well I'm going on to the hot spring come when your ready!" yuffie yelled as she quickly ran out of the locker room. "Why...is it I'm more confused every time...I'm around this group..?" she asked her self as she slowly left the locked room as well.

She was surprised to see it really was a hot spring. She still couldn't believe it. That one was still around in this day and age. She heard of them when she was little. When all people would bathe in them. She wished she had been born in the old times. Then she wouldn't be a bad cut on the planet.

She felt deep in thought. About everything that had happened because of her. It was her fault that what jenova did. Even if the other said it wasn't her fault she knew deep inside it was her fault. And her fault alone.

"Sara!" she quickly came out of her thoughts hearing someone call her name. She saw yuffie standing there in the hot spring. "Yuffie..?" she asked holding her towel around her self. "What are you going to do stand there all day or come in the hot spring?" Yuffie asked with a grin throwing some water at her.

"You're going to get it!" she yelled running into the water and throwing some water back at yuffie. Yuffie try to get out of the way of the water in time but she couldn't. And she got pretty water. She quickly threw some water back at Sara.

In time they were both pretty wet as they sat down in the hot spring. "You have pretty good energy for what happened to you..." yuffie said with a grin. "I guess so but still I should take it easy like red said.." she whispered cleaning over her cut on her stomach.

"What are those from..?" yuffie asked looking to her. "These are from sephiorth years ago..." she whispered looking up at yuffie. "Years ago..?" "You knew sephiroth for sometime then..?" yuffie asked turning toward her. "Yes. But I always had hate for him…" "He burned down my village…many years ago…" She whispered turning away from yuffie.

She didn't really like others seeing her with so little on. "But. you have also known cloud for sometime too huh..?" yuffie asked looking over her shoulder to see her reaction to her question. "What..? Well I guess you could say I knew him for sometime. I met him when I was 13 years old..." "When we were both trying to get into soldier…" she whispered to yuffie closing her eyes.

"So there was nothing more then that..?" Sara quickly pulled yuffie off of her. "What?" "No! It wasn't what you are thinking!" she yelled at yuffie. Yuffie found her self grinning a bit. "Really now..?" she asked moving a bit closer to Sara. "Really!" "Really! It was nothing like that!" she yelled waving her arms at yuffie.

"Wait you said 13..?" "And cloud…22 now..!" yuffie looked surprised. "You're only one year older then me!" yuffie said quickly moving away from her. "Um...yes that right...I'm 19 years old..." she couldn't help but glare at yuffie. "Why…is my age a big deal..?" she whispered still glared toward yuffie. "Well...er...you don't really even look 15 years old..." yuffie said rubbing the back of her head. "what!" she yelled pushed yuffie under the water.

Cloud growled to him self as he found him self walking up the stairs. As he did everyday now. Everyday he felt tired just going up the stairs. Let alone checking up on someone. He did feel very worried just leaving her alone like that. But red wouldn't let cloud stay there all night long.

Cloud finally made it up to red room. Where his grandfather had been before him. Cloud knocked on the door. Red blinked knowing who it was. And also knew he would get an ear full from cloud. For letting her walk around. "C…comes in…!" red said nervously to the door.

The door slowly opened and as red thought it was cloud. Cloud was going to want to kill him in a minute or two when he looked at the bed. Red back up a bit waiting for him to say something. "..Where Sara…?" cloud asked slowly turning his glare toward red.

"Well umm…" red started to tell him. As soon as he finished telling him. "WHAT!" it felt like the ceiling came off. Cloud had angrier in his eyes. "WH...What? I thought you would be glad she awake..." red said backing up a bit more. "Well you could have told me yesterday she was!" he yelled toward him.

"Where is she..?" he asked glaring toward the bed again. "She when down to the hot spring. I believe yuffie there as well…" cloud quickly left the room letting the door close behind him. "Cloud!" red yelled but he was too late. "Yea…I knew he would take it that well..." red whispered to him self shaking his head.

Cloud felt filled of energy after he left red's room. He quickly ran down the stairs. She was in the inn in the hot spring. It was a bit of a walk. He headed down a latter. And came to the room that goes to the materia store. He was still surprised to hear she was awake so quickly.

He wondered if she had all her energy back. No how could she? It was only 40 the other day. Or was it 50? He started to wonder more and more what red said. "I don't know if it is normal for a person energy to return so quickly." He remembered red saying that. It made cloud worried somewhat would happen soon. But what would that something be?

He shook his head a bit. He didn't have time to think about it right now. He needed to go check up on her. He nodded to him self and finally made it down to the weapon store. Why did it feel so far away? He when up the stairs everyday. He stood his head a bit. Why was he thinking like this? He just had to get over there to the hot spring.

He took off running again. He ran out of the weapon store and down the stair. The inn was just a bit to the east now. The hot spring was part of the inn. Cloud could see the inn in front of him. It was so close. He quickly pushed the door opened. To find a women sitting at the desk. "Welcome to Cosmo canyon inn and hot spring!" the women said with a small smile on her face.

"Where…Sara…?" cloud asking catching his breath. He felt tired from just running that little way. "Sara…?" the women asked looking a bit confused at him. "Yes. Sara she had brown hair that goes just under her shoulders!" "And blue eyes!" he said with somewhat of a yell. "Oh the girl red told me about..." "She's the in the hot spring..." she said pointing to the door to the right.

"Ok..." cloud said starting over to the door. "Sir! You can't go in there!" "It's the women's bath!" the women yelled toward him. He quickly stops and gives the women a weird look. "So..?" cloud said glaring a bit. "Umm it a bath sir!" "That means the women are bathing in there with nothing on..." she whispered to him waving her arms a bit.

Cloud face quickly turned red. "Ohh…" he looked away as the women laughed at him. "You're welcome to go into the men hot spring." She said with a small. "I'll tell her that your looking for her if she comes out before…you.." cloud sighed and gave in. "alright…do that.." he whispered walking away from the women door and heading into the men locker room.

He didn't really feel like resting. He was more worried about her then his own health. He glared a bit as he started to under dress. He put his cloth into a locker there. He then put a towel around him self. He felt weird going to a hot spring at a time like this.

Let alone with other men? For some reason he remember the honey bee inn just then. Just thinking about it made him shake a bit. "Of all places to think of..." he whispered to him self trying to shake the thought from his mind. "I don't know why. That even came into my mind..." he whispered to him self as he exits the locker room.

He stood there before the hot spring it was huge. He was a bit surprised it was that big. He looked around hoping no one would be there. But he found Vincent there. He was surprised Vincent would even be in a place like this. He saw Vincent by the fence. Cloud looked confused and wondered what he was doing there.

Cloud quietly walked up to him. "What are you doing..?" cloud whispered quietly. He scared Vincent by his reaction. He watched Vincent fall into the water. "Oh..Cloud..." he whispered quickly getting back up. "What were you doing..?" he asked giving him a weird look.

"I was just listening to the girls…" he said going back by the fence. "The girls..?" "You mean someone in there with Sara..?" Vincent nodded to him. "Yes…yuffie in there as well..." cloud didn't like hearing that. Yuffie was too nosely for her own good. Cloud knew this for sure!

"Oh…" cloud whispered crossing his arms seeing by the hot spring. "I'm surprised you don't want to listen as well…" Vincent whispered with a grin. "Why would I want to listen..?" he asked turning his head toward Vincent. "Well what if yuffie asks her about you..?" Vincent asked keeping a small grin on his face.

Cloud quickly got up hearing that. "You think yuffie will ask..?" cloud asked him. "I'm pretty sure..." Vincent said closing his eyes keep his ear close to the fence. Cloud was hoping she didn't hate him anymore. That what cloud wanted to hear over anything. Right now, that what he needed to hear from her.

"Ahh!" yuffie yelled finally coming up for air. "God! Don't do that again!" yuffie yelled toward Sara rubbing her head a bit. She was going to have to clean her hair now. "Maybe. That will teach you not to say things around me then..?" she said taking some shampoo out and starting to put it in her hair.

"Nope not really..." she said watching Sara a bit. Sara had removed her towel before putting the shampoo into her hair. "You know…." Yuffie started to say. "I know what..?" she asked started to put her hand under the water. "Well I was just wondering. What you thought of cloud…" yuffie said with a little grin.

Sara quickly came up thought she was hearing wrong. "w..What?" she asked giving yuffie a weird look? "As I said I was wondering what you thought of cloud…" yuffie said keeping a grin on her face. She quickly looked away from her. "WH...Why would you ask something like that..?" she asked feeling her self blush a bit.

Yuffie giggled to her self putting her arms over her shoulders. "Oh...I think you know why…" she slowly glared toward yuffie. "no. I don't know why..." she whispered turning toward yuffie. Yuffie stared in shock. "W...what?" she asked seeing that weird look on yuffie face. "Wow. Your chest is a bit big..." yuffie said giving her a grin.

"What…?" she turned deep red hearing someone like this from a girl. "Not as big as tifa but still pretty big..." she grinning to Sara reaction. "I sure hope you're not bi..." she whispered to yuffie. Yuffie look on her face quickly changed. "No! I'm not bi!" she yelled at yuffie. "Or were you just saying that because your are small..?" she asked, she was now the one grinning.

Cloud looked a bit upset that she didn't answer the question. He slowly glared at Vincent. "What? It isn't my fault. That she didn't answer it..!" he said waving his hands a bit in front of cloud. Cloud let out a sigh and when back to listening to them. "Wow…your chest is a bit big..." as soon as cloud heard yuffie said that.

Cloud turned deep red. "…….." Vincent looked at her reaction. "Hehe...looks like you like hearing that..." vincent whispered with a small grin. "I sure hope your not bi…" Sara said, making cloud grin a bit listening. She was always good with come backs. "No! I'm not bi!" Vincent and cloud could both hear yuffie yelling at Sara.

They both couldn't help but laugh about this. "Or were you just saying that because your are small…?" she asked yuffie. Yuffie started screaming at her. "That. Was so a burn..." Vincent whispered as cloud looked to him. "Her are pretty small…" cloud gave him a weird look. "How would you know that..?" he asked Vincent.

Vincent started to sweat a bit. "Umm..Just a guess..?" cloud had a feeling Vincent knew yuffie very well. "Oh...god you haven't..." Vincent didn't answer and looked away. "That. So wrong..." cloud said covering his face with his hand. Cloud felt his body shake at the thought. "Oh..God...I don't even want to think about it!" he yelled toward Vincent.

Vincent let out a small laugh. "God! Vincent don't make me see things like that in my mind!" he said shaking his hand toward him. "Why? I'm sure you thought of another person that way..." he said letting a grin into his face again. "What..? No I haven't!" he yelled quickly turning away from him.

Sara became quiet. She sat there in the hot spring. She could hear voices. Of her people, the cetras. "…." Yuffie said something to her but she didn't hear her. She found her self thinking of aerith just sitting there. She missed her so much. Aerith was like a big sister to her. They were always close when she was little. She couldn't help but think of her.

"Sara..?" yuffie said, and she heard her this time. "Huh..?" "Sorry about that yuffie..." she whispered to her. "what your mind in space or something..?" She asked her. "No. I was hearing. That other cetras…" she whispered looking down at the water. "So you hear them just like aerith did..?" she asked, she slowly nodded to yuffie. "All cetra can hear the others…" "I guess you could tell it super hearing or something like it…" she stared down at the water seeing her self.

"But…I can hear them anywhere…" she whispered closing her eyes. She could hear laughing. She could hear crying. She could hear yelling. And she could hear singing. "I can hear my dead family..." she whispered yuffie gave her a weird look. "It isn't right for a person to hear dead people…" "Or. Talking back. To them..." "There only so much a person heart can take..." she whispered, yuffie could tell she and aerith were like.

Just listening to her, yuffie could tell. Cetra had great power and because of that. Did they all die when they were little? Did any of them live very long? Did they all die protecting the planet? When could they live as normal humans again? Yuffie wondered; she felt bad for her just watching her. She could tell she was in pain.

Yuffie looked at the cut marks over her stomach again. She saw only two but she had been stabbed by sephiroth. But that mark didn't show for some reason. Yuffie didn't understand that. Not at all. Did that mean she was stab by sephiroth two times years ago? Even then Sara was trying to stop him. She was a hero wasn't she? She thought to her self.

But little did they know. Those two groups of people were slowly closing in on the cetra. As they were speaking the two groups came close to cosmo canyon. The two groups who both needed something done about her. One wanted to kill her and the other had to kidnap her.

What group would win? So far it was unknown. Would the two groups fight each other for the girl? Or would the group there who helped Sara. Have to be the ones to save her from these groups.

Yuffie and Sara were still in the hot spring talking. Yuffie quickly stop and stood up with her towel on. "Something wrong..?" she asked yuffie. She felt like someone was watching her. So little did she know? She was right. It was ninja from her hometown. "ms.yuffie...there" one of the ninja whispered to the other.

"Hmm sir never said his daughter would be here…" the female ninja whispered. "Should we fight her then..?" the child asked. "Only if you have too…" the leader answer as they nodded. They only had to worried about taking that one girl out. But with ms.yuffie there they started to worry that could become a problem. Just finish that task without yuffie jumping in saving this girl.

She knew someone was there now. But she couldn't target where the person was. She knew this couldn't be good. "Yuffie..?" Sara whispered; yuffie slowly nodded to her self. "Put your towel on Sara..." yuffie whispered to her. She gave yuffie a weird look. "Please just do so..." yuffie whispered walking around in the hot spring circling around her.

She did as she was told. She had a feel yuffie felt something that wasn't right. She couldn't feel it. But then again she wasn't a ninja like yuffie. Yuffie may have had a six sense for things like this. She thought to her self.

Little did she know or the ninja for that matter. The two Turks were they're as well. "Aww…she put the towel..." Reno whispered. Rude on the other hand had a little blood coming from his nose. Just seeing a girl for a second like that. Gave him a bloody nose. "Reno..." rude whispered, as Reno waved his hand toward him. "yea yea..I know!" he whispered.

"If yuffie the only one around this should be easy…kidnap..." he whispered as a grin appeared on his face. Rude nodded to Reno because he was right. Yuffie heard them now! She threw one of her weapon toward where Reno and rude were hiding. They both fell out of that spot. "Ouch!" Reno yelled as he hit the ground.

"The Turks..?" Sara asked looking confused at them. "What do you want?" yuffie yelled toward them. "Are boss ask for the girl!" Reno said pointing toward said as rude nodded. "Huh..?" was all Sara could answer. Just then the ninjas came out of hiding as well.

Yuffie quickly turned to see ninja from her town standing there. "What. The..?" she yelled seeing them. "Ms.yuffie please moves aside, we have to kill that girl for this planet future..!" the leader ninja said pointing toward Sara. The two groups stood there as Sara and yuffie felt freeze in time.


	12. Save the cetra

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"What would you do if the person you care for all over…was about to be killed?" "Would you put your life on the line just to save that person?" "Or would you step away and let fate take care of it?"

**Chapter 12: Save the Cetra**

"If yuffie the only one around this should be easy…kidnap..." he whispered as a grin appeared on his face. Rude nodded to Reno because he was right. Yuffie heard them now! She threw one of her weapon toward where Reno and rude were hiding. They both fell out of that spot. "Ouch!" Reno yelled as he hit the ground.

"The Turks..?" Sara asked looking confused at them. "What do you want?" yuffie yelled toward them. "Are boss ask for the girl!" Reno said pointing toward said as rude nodded. "Huh..?" was all Sara could answer. Just then the ninjas came out of hiding as well.

Yuffie quickly turned to see ninja from her town standing there. "What. The..?" she yelled seeing them. "Ms.yuffie please moves aside, we have to kill that girl for this planet future..!" the leader ninja said pointing toward Sara. The two groups stood there as Sara and yuffie felt freeze in time.

"Are you crazy? I'm not moving!" Yuffie yelled standing there. "We will not ask you again…ms.yuffie!" another ninja added in. "just come quietly and nothing will happen to the others here…" Reno said pointing toward Sara. "What is this…?" Sara asked backing up a bit. "…stand back. Sara!" yuffie yelled stepping in front of her. Reno nodded to rude as he started toward yuffie.

"…!" yuffie quickly threw her Conformer at him but he moved his head a side dodging it. "Yuffie!" Sara yelled watching her friend fall into her back. "ma'am shouldn't we help miss.yuffie?" a ninja asked watching. "No only kill the demon child…" The ninja said as the ninja started toward the two. "…!" Yuffie quickly jumped back into her feet catching her Conformer throwing it toward the ninjas.

A scream could be heard as cloud and Vincent stood by the fence. "…!" Vincent quickly blinked. "Vincent…?" cloud asked giving him a look. "That was…yuffie's scream…" Vincent quickly broke the fence in half running to her aid. Cloud was worried and followed him.

Yuffie was having trouble just holding the ninjas off. She couldn't hold off the Turks as well. Yuffie quickly fell into her knees. "Yuffie!" Sara cried watching the hold thing. "Get out of here!" "They are after you anyways!" She yelled looking back to the girl. As she did the ninja broken past her; "No!" she yelled as they started toward the girl. "Goodbye…!" the ninja yelled holding the sword up into the air as it got close to her a metal hand stop it.

"..W...what is this…?" the ninja asked looking up to find a man with long black hair standing there. "…leave her be…" he said breaking the sword with his hand. "Vincent!" yuffie yelled seeing he was there. She was glad to see him come help for the first time in her life.

"Well if they are busy…we will be taking. The girl then…" rude quickly ran toward the girl. Vincent quickly looked over his shoulder as he did the ninja punched him in the stomach. "Ugh…" Vincent whispered falling into his knees. "Vincent!" yuffie yelled forgetting all about Sara.

She quickly step back finding her self trip and fall into her butt. Rude slowly nodded to him self making his hand move closer and closer to her arm. As he about touch it a blonde man ran in front of the girl. Rude quickly step back as the blonde man try to hit him with his sword. "…uh..." rude whispered looking at Reno. "You sure. Make are jobs…hard cloud…" Reno said shaking his head a bit.

'Cloud…?' Sara thought to her self. She slowly looked up to see him standing there in a towel. "Keep your hands to your self. And stay away from her…!" cloud yelled feeling angry in his eyes toward the two. "Aren't you being a bit protecting of her?" Reno asked with a grin; stepping toward them a bit. "…." Cloud didn't say a word as he stood ready for the two. He wouldn't let them touch her. Reno and rude quickly started running toward cloud; he held his sword in front ready. But as they got there Vincent jumped in front surprising all of them.

"Vincent..?" Cloud asked looking confused. "Cloud! Leave now!" "Me and yuffie will hold them off get the cetra out of here…!" cloud slowly nodded to Vincent grabbing into Sara's hand. "Come on!" he yelled as they both started to run out of there. The two ran into the locker room. "Cloud...umm...we should change…!" cloud blushed hearing this. He forgot he was still in a towel. "Umm...yeah…" cloud quickly ran to the man locker room to change as Sara changed in the women's locker room.

As soon as both were umm dressed they left the locker rooms. They quickly made they're way out of Cosmo canyon. But the question was where to go? "Cloud. Where are we going…?" Sara asked watching cloud get into his bike. "Just away from here…" he said nodding to her; telling her to jump on. She jumped on as she was told too. She put her arms around him.

He found him self blushing again. This wasn't the time for him to act all shy. He just had to get him self and her out of there! He quickly started up the bike and they took off. But little did they know they were being watched.

"Hmm…there's…Oni-san…" a voice whispered to two others. One of them smiled. "Oni-san…still protects her…" a man with long hair whispered. The one with hair just under his neck nodded to the other two. "Stop…Oni-san…" he whispered as the other two started down the hill on they're bike cloud and Sara.

"Hmm…?" cloud whispered seeing two things in his mirror. "What's wrong…?" Sara asked still holding into him. "Looks like. Trouble may have found us…" cloud whispered, stepping into the speed up the bike more. The other two on the bikes started up quickly after him. Cloud shook his head he was sure they were after them now. "Sara…" he whispered staring at the mirror. "Yes…?" she asked looking up at him.

"I need you take over driving alright…?" he whispered opening where his swords were on the bike. "Alright…" she whispered switching places with him. "Just keep going northwest…" she nodded to him taking over the driving. Cloud watched the other two bikes getting closer and closer. Cloud slowly pulled out a sword, taking it in his hand.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing the two on they're bikes looked just like Yazoo and loz. "Oni-san!" the long hair one yelled firing gun shots toward them. Sara quickly moved the bike toward the right. The other bike drove up close to they're. "…!" Sara looked over to the short hair man in shock. "Mother…time for pay back…" the short hair one yelled hitting her right arm.

She let out a small scream trying to keep the bike going alright. "Uh…" she whispered looking over to the man. "Hehe…" he whispered with a grin. Cloud was busy fighting the long hair one but quickly turned hearing her scream. "Sara…?" He yelled he saw her bleeding. "You shouldn't turn your head away!" the long hair one yelled hitting cloud's sword out of his hand.

Cloud watched it fly from them. Cloud could tell she couldn't keep the bike going like this for long. Because her arm had been hit hard; but then the two man stop going after them and started to flee. Sara slowly stops the bike. They both looked up a hill to see a man sitting at the top of it on a bike. The man had a grin on his face. "Next time oni-san…we will finish are fun…" the man yelled as he started to drive away.

Cloud slowly got off of the bike and stared where the man had been. Why did that person call him 'oni-san..?' he wondered to him self. "Ouch…" cloud blinked hearing a voice. "Sara..!" he yelled turning to her she was holding her hand. He quickly grabs a hold into it taking a look at it. She looked a bit surprised to see cloud react so quickly.

It was bleeding lot cloud looked worried looking at it. He slowly brings her hand to his face and started to shut up the blood. Sara started to blush watching this. It was like when she cut her self in the kitchen back in midgar. He was doing the same thing again. She keeps on blushing watching this. "S-stop that…!" she whispered cloud quickly blinked looking up at her.

The look in his eyes was like he didn't know he had done it to start with. He quickly let go of her hand. He coughed a bit, "umm...a-are you alright…?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. She slowly nodded to him looking away still blushing. "y-yes…aside from my hand and arm…" she whispered. Cloud was glad to hear that.

After that cloud started to fix up her arm and hand. Even those she told him it wasn't needed. They were always stubborn about little things even like this. Cloud sighed a bit shaking his head, he slowly head over to where his sword had land. He picks it up and looked at it. It wasn't destroyed but just cut up a bit. He slowly head back over to the bike and placed it inside closing where the swords are.

"We should take you some place safe or they will come after you again…." He whispered looking back to her. She didn't look too happy about the idea. Cloud shook his head a bit, "don't start…" He whispered still looking at her. "I am not going some place safe!" but it was too late it did start. "Sara…" he shook his head a bit at her. "We have to take you some place safe…!" "For one. Ninjas are trying to kill you…!" he said holding up a finger. "Two. the Turks are trying to kidnap you for unknowns reason…" He said holding up another finger.

She started to look angry toward him. "And three. Those three man who ever they are…!" he finished said placing his hand by his side. "I don't care. I'm going to midgar to help the children…" cloud's mouth drop mouth; "Were you listen at all?" He yelled at her. "The Turks are in midgar! They will find you there…!" he yelled but he saw her starting to glare.

Why did she have to be so stubborn? He wondered even those he knew him self was as well. "Sara…but…they….!" Cloud was more worried about her safely then anything. "Cloud…I want to go to midgar and that's final…" she said sitting into the bike. "…" Cloud could feel him self growl to him self. "…but. They will hate...you...because they believe you did everything jenova...did…" he whispered looking away from her.

"Maybe so. But I promise tifa...I would help her…" cloud shook his head a bit. He gave in to her. He slowly got into the bike. "Ok…but... promise you will becarefully…" he whispered starting up the bike. She slowly nodded putting her arms around him. "I promise…" she whispered as the two started toward the mako city of Midgar.

Cloud to head quickly in midgar so none of the people would know who she was. But cloud had a feeling the children tifa was taking care of would be scary of her as well. Cloud finally stops his bike at the church around this time tifa would be there with the children. Cloud watches her get off the bike and head inside. "…Sara…" he whispered he still felt like it was the aerith thing all over again.

But she isn't aerith he had to remember that. She was her self, a stubborn person just like him. That had lost everything because of sephiroth. Cloud slowly kicks his bike stand down. Then got off of it heading into the church as well; Loz had done a number on the church from his attack. He watched her head up to the flowers and just stares at them. Like him self she keeps a lot inside he knew this too well.

He slowly started up to the flowers but as he got close…She moved. She knee down checking on them. "…?" He watched her feeling confused by the whole thing. "…Sara?" he asked but she didn't answer. He could hear her crying. He quickly knee down her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "S...Sara what's wrong…?" he asked feeling worry.

"I-I hear. Them…" he whispered keeping her face covered. "…?" cloud looked lost at her. She slowly uncovered her face. "I hear…my dead…family. Voices…" she whispered looking toward the flowers. "…" cloud never knew she could hear them as aerith did. He wondered if all cetra could hear they're dead family. Cloud keeps watching her. He knew she was still crying even if she tries not to show it.

"But…" she whispered picking up a flower. "I can hear them everywhere…" "It's not right to hear the dead…" she shook her head. Cloud could tell it was too much for her to take. He wanted to do something for her to make her forget her pain. Without thinking cloud quickly pulled her close to him hugging her. It sure surprised her. "…!" she stared at him to shock. Cloud had his eyes closed and keep holding her. "I want…" he shook his head from those thoughts. "no…I'll be here…when ever you need me…Sara…" He whispered rubbing her back a bit. He could feel his body shake as well as her.

Was it because he was surprised he said that? Or because he was hugging her so close? He didn't know and didn't care now. "Cloud…?" she asked feeling confused by the whole thing. Why was he acting this way when he loves tifa? She wondered watching him. "Sara…I want to be forgiven…" he whispered opening his eyes looking at her.

"Forgiven…?" she asked looking lost at him. He slowly nodded staring into her eyes. "I'm…sorry for everything I ever did to you…please forgive me…" he whispered moving his face a bit closer to her. He was saying sorry? Was she hearing this right? This didn't sound like the cloud she knew. Because she knew it they're noses were touching. "c-cloud…?" she asked feeling her self starting to blush.

He slowly closed his eyes moving his face closer and closer. She let out a yell pulling out a fan out of no where hitting him with it. "What's wrong with you?" she yelled pointing at him who was now laying the ground. His body was shaking a bit.

"Sara…?" she turned to the voice to see tifa looking surprised standing there. "Tifa…I came to help!" she said rubbing the back of her. Trying to ignore what cloud just tried to do. "…you shouldn't be in midgar…" tifa whispered walking over to her looking worried. "Aww..dont you start to! You sound just like cloud…" she said crossing her arms.

She slowly smiled watching her. As she did cloud slowly stood up rubbing the back of his head. That was not hurting a lot. "Cloud..? What were you doing on the floor…?" tifa asked looking lost at him. "…don't ask…" cloud whispered sighing to him self. He couldn't believe what just happened. He finally tells her that he sorry and what does he get? A big hit on the head.

"Ignore him tifa!" Sara asked as a small smile appeared on her face. Cloud looked a bit angry toward her. "Are the children here..?" she asked tifa slowly nodded to her. "Yes. They are in the back but…" but before tifa could finish Sara ran to the back door to check on the children. "Sara…!" tifa yelled back she was gone. Tifa slowly shook her head. "Cloud. She shouldn't be here…" tifa whispered seeing cloud still rubbing his head.

"Yes. I know. That…" he whispered looking angry. "Did something happen? You don't look too happy…" cloud shook his head. If he told tifa she would just laugh at him. "Umm ok...but...the children are scared of her…" cloud blinked hearing that. "Scared of her…?" he asked stop rubbing his head. "They saw the paper…" tifa said showing it to him. It had a picture of jenova on it. It was the same picture cloud saw back in Cosmo canyon.

"Damnit...it here too…" tifa sighed placing the paper down. "It everywhere cloud! This paper goes to every town!" did that mean she would be a target in every town? "I know it isn't her fault. But the people don't know that. You can't really blame them…" tifa said shaking her head a bit. "Turks have even put up wanted posters of her…in midgar…" cloud had thought as much.

"They came after her. In Cosmo…as well did ninjas…" tifa didn't look too surprised. "Yes. That why you have to take her out of midgar and to some place safer…" he shook his head. "But. She too stubborn she wouldn't listen to me before…" he sighed to him self. How could he take her out of midgar without her fighting him?

"Cloud you have to talk to her about that. And the other thing…" cloud looked surprised at tifa. She knew. That he liked Sara…? "Tifa…" he whispered looking at her. "Cloud. You know how I feel about you…but..." tifa kicked a small rock with her shoe. "She needs you more…" cloud was speak less. "Tifa…" she quickly places a hand over his mouth. "Cloud…go. And take her out of midgar...before something happens…" he slowly nodded to her. He step back a bit then quickly ran to the back door where Sara was.


	13. Turks attack and kidnap the Cetra

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"Why do things start over again?" "And never end happy ever after?" "Are those ends only in books and not in real life?" "Do any real people live happy ever after?"

**Chapter 13: Turks attack and kidnap the cetra**

Damnit...it here too…" tifa sighed placing the paper down. "It everywhere cloud! This paper goes to every town!" did that mean she would be a target in every town? "I know it isn't her fault. But the people don't know that. You can't really blame them…" tifa said shaking her head a bit. "Turks have even put up wanted posters of her…in midgar…" cloud had thought as much.

"They came after her. In Cosmo…as well did ninjas…" tifa didn't look too surprised. "Yes. That why you have to take her out of midgar and to some place safer…" he shook his head. "But. She too stubborn she wouldn't listen to me before…" he sighed to him self. How could he take her out of midgar without her fighting him?

"Cloud you have to talk to her about that. And the other thing…" cloud looked surprised at tifa. She knew. That he liked Sara…? "Tifa…" he whispered looking at her. "Cloud. You know how I feel about you…but..." tifa kicked a small rock with her shoe. "She needs you more…" cloud was speak less. "Tifa…" she quickly places a hand over his mouth. "Cloud…go. And take her out of midgar...before something happens…" he slowly nodded to her. He step back a bit then quickly ran to the back door where Sara was.

He stood in the door way; "Ahh! She here!" a boy yelled looking at Sara. A little girl ran in front the boy. "Don't hurt him you monster!" the girl yelled waving her arms around. Sara slowly step back a bit. The children really did hate her. "…." She didn't say a word as she looked at the floor. "Why did you even come back here? To finish us off?" another boy asked. "No. I…" but the children covered they're ears.

"Lala! We don't want to hear it!" they yelled looking at her. "She's the monster who was trying to destroy the world…! We saw you on the newspaper!" the little boy said standing up. A little girl quickly ran in front of Sara. "Stop that! That wasn't Sara…!" Sara quickly looked up to see Marlene in front of her. "Marlene…" she whispered watching the little girl. "Don't you remember? How she would feed us good lunches? How she would take care of us at bed time? Don't you remember how kind she was?" The children just gave Marlene a weird look. "That picture wasn't Ms. Sara! I'm sure someone made it up!" Marlene yelled with her hands by her sides.

Sara slowly placed a hand into Marlene's shoulder. "Marlene…that's ok…" Marlene blinked and looked up at her. "But…!" she said looking up set. Sara shook her head a bit, "just because others don't believe in what you do…you shouldn't try to change. them…" Marlene didn't look too happy hearing this. "But…I know that wasn't a picture of you!" Marlene yelled up to her.

"Marlene…let it go…" she whispered walking pass Marlene. The children quickly ran to another side of the room. They were scared to even be by her. Cloud slowly steps inside of the room. He didn't like how the children reaction toward her as much as Marlene did. But he knew Sara was right. You can't change what people think even if it was right too.

Cloud started toward Marlene, he stop in back of her. Marlene blinked and quickly turns around to look at him. "Cloud…they act like she a monster…" Marlene whispered feeling tears rolling down her face. He shook his head kneeing down to her. "We both know she isn't…" cloud whispered patting her head. "Yes. But…" she sniffed a bit. "Don't cry…you will make her sad if you do…" Marlene blinked at him. "If she can fight back tears so can you. Marlene…" A smile appeared on the child face.

She nodded to him, "yes. I will not cry anymore cloud…" cloud slowly smiled patting her head again before standing up. Cloud started where Sara was standing. He didn't understand…why would she still want to be here? Even the children hated her. They feared her.

He shook his head a bit stopping in back of her. He stared at her a bit; he didn't know how to say it. Or how to even start for that matter; he try somewhat before to tell her. And what did he get? A hit on the head; He slowly sighed to him self.

She slowly blinked seeing a bit shadow over her self. She slowly turned around to have it look. "Cloud…?" she asked looking confused at him. He didn't say a word as he keeps staring at her. "…?" she keeps looking confused at him. "Sara…" he whispered still staring at her. She started to worry if she had something on her face.

"Umm…yes…?" she asked still looking confused at him. "Cloud make sure she doesn't return!" a child yelled. Hearing this angry cloud;" don't act like she's a monster!" he growled yelling toward the child. She felt surprised hearing this out of him. She slowly placed a hand on his arm. "Cloud…stop that…" he quickly turned to look at her. "It isn't they're fault they don't understand…" cloud slowly nodded looking at the floor.

"Was there something you needed…?" she asked still watching him. "Yes…I need to speak with you…" she slowly sat down on the floor. "No. I mean...er..." he blushed a bit rubbing the back of his head as he looked around. "…?" she looked confused at him. "I mean alone…" She slowly stood up but didn't understand why he wanted to speak with her alone. "Umm ok…" she whispered as they head back into the main room of the church.

Tifa watched the two of them enter the room. Tifa nodded to cloud, "I'll go check on the children…" tifa said quickly leaving the room. Sara looked a bit confused as she sat down on the floor by the flowers. Cloud keep standing he knew it was better this way. "…Sara. You should leave midgar…" he whispered keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Don't start this again…." She said crossing her arms. "I told you before. I'm not leaving…" cloud quickly looked at her. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Don't you understand? They are after your life!" He yelled holding his hands at his side. "I know. That…but I don't care. I am staying and that final! Don't tell me leave again!" she yelled quickly standing up. She started to glare at him in the eyes.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! See if I care!" he yelled running toward the door to exit. Tifa quickly ran back into the room seeing cloud running for the door. "W-what happened?" she asked looking to Sara. "…cloud wouldn't listen. When I said I wasn't leaving and got upset…" she said looking away. As soon Sara finished saying that tifa ran after cloud.

Cloud was getting on his bike. "Cloud!" he stops and looked to see tifa standing there. "…" he looked away. "You didn't even tell her…" he shook his head a bit. "It doesn't matter. Even if I do. She wouldn't believe me…" Cloud whispered putting some black sun glasses on. "So you're giving up like that…?" she asked placing her hands behind her back.

"…I feel too angry to talk to her now…plus she too stubborn just like me to listen…" cloud kicked his bike stand up. Cloud waved to tifa riding away from the church. Tifa stood there shaking her head. Why would she believe him? What had happened to them? That they couldn't believe each other, she wondered. Tifa slowly head back inside the church.

Sara was taking care of the flowers. Tifa slowly walked up to her watching. She felt like she was watching aerith. Even those she knew aerith was gone. She couldn't even try to understand how Sara felt. She was truly alone, she was…no she is the last cetra. She had been willing to give her life for the planet. The cetra were like planet protector. They were the will of the planet it self. But as a human was that the only diffence?

No…Sara was a human. A kind human who had a really bad life; But somehow her heart stay kind. Was that the reason cloud picked Sara over her self? Tifa wondered. Or was it because of something that happened to Sara? Tifa wanted to know. But knew it wasn't fair to ask of this.

"Tifa...is something wrong…?" tifa quickly blinked out of her thought seeing the blue-ish of the girl staring up at her. "No. it nothing...sorry I was just lost in thought…" tifa said as a small smile appeared on her face. "…?" Sara kept looking at her. She felt like tifa wanted to ask her something.

"Sara….?" Tifa started to say. "Hmm?" she asked still looking up at her. "…did something happen to you and cloud…?" she looked surprised that tifa even ask that question. She slowly looked away from her. "Sara…?" she asked but she wasn't surprised by her reaction. "Yes…something did…" she shook head a bit. "…I met cloud years ago when I try to enter soldier as he tried as well…" tifa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But I thought women couldn't enter…!" she slowly nodded to tifa. "Yes…only the very strong women got in…as I was one of them…." She didn't look too happy talking about it. "The only had one reason for having women in…" "They wanted the men trying to get to rape the women…" tifa looked shock at her. "You mean cloud…?" she quickly shook her head.

"No…he believes it wasn't right. And he said he would never do that to me…" tifa was glad to hear that. "Cloud. Was like a big brother to me then…but…" she whispered closing her eyes. Tifa gave her a confused look. "I slowly fell in love with him…" tifa looked at her in shock. "That why it hurts to see him sometimes…" tifa didn't understand. Didn't she tell him?

"I told him how I felt. But he said…he join to get someone from his hometown to notice him…" Sara slowly looked up at tifa. "Sara…" she shook her head. "He told me it was you tifa…and I'm jealous…of you because of that…" she knew Sara still loved cloud. But they both didn't know each other feelings.

Tifa understood the feeling of heart break. It had to be killing her. "But. What if cloud feels the same…?" tifa asked looking at the girl. "…I know he doesn't. So no reason to say it again just to get my feelings hurt…" she whispered turning back around to work on the flowers again. "…" tifa wanted to tell her. That cloud did truly love Sara and not her self. But she knew at the same time she shouldn't jump in the middle of them. It felt painfully just watching them.

Tifa shook her head watching her. She felt bad for asking her to begin with. She could hear foot steps behind them. "Well. Well who knew the cetra would be so close to home…?" tifa quickly turned to find Reno and rude standing there. Tifa stood in front of Sara even had her back to tifa. "…!" but Sara slowly turned to see two of the Turks standing there. "..You..." she whispered still on her knees.

Reno grinned. "Aww you remember us?" Reno asked holding his rod by his side. "Sara…stays back…" tifa yelled running toward the two. Reno nodded to rude watching the girl running toward them. Rude nodded stepping forward ready for tifa. "Ha!" Tifa yelled meeting hand to hand with rude. But rude didn't really react as he hit her back.

As tifa was dealing with rude; Reno made his way to the cetra. "…we should get moving or the president. Will be angry…" he said with a grin. Reno started to move his hand toward the girl. She quickly jumped to her feet stepping back. "Oh..? Not going to come the easy way..?" He asked sighing to him self. "Why. Would I come with you? After all shinra has done too me..?" she asked holding her hands in front of her ready to fight her way out of this.

"Hmm…" Reno said rubbing the back of his head. "That. Is a good point…" he whispered with a shrug. "But...oh well…just following what I was told to do…" he grinned running toward her. She slowly nodded to her self. She couldn't have other protecting her any longer. She had to fight for her self now. She ran toward Reno; But as she tried to punch him. He disappeared. She looked lost standing there. She didn't see him anywhere.

Then she heard a voice behind her. "I'm a bit faster then I look…" Reno whispered brings his lightning rod up to the back of her neck. She let out a loud scream. Tifa quickly turned hearing this. "SARA!" she yelled but as she did rude took a shot at her. He hit tifa in the stomach knocking her out.

Sara fainted Reno quickly put his lightning rod away. Then put the girl over his shoulder. Reno grinned to rude. Rude shook his head a bit holding his arms out. "Oh you want to catch her?" rude shrugged at him. "Fine fine then!" Reno said handing the girl over to him. "Well now that was easy…let us return to the president…" with that the two Turks quickly left the church. They started they way back to the president. But why he wanted this girl was still unknown.

A bit later tifa woke up. Her stomach was in a lot of pain. But she quickly snapped and looked around. "SARA!" she yelled but found her no where to be found. "No..!" she yelled hit the floor with her hand. They had taken her away. But why did they need her to start with?

"If only her and cloud haven't had a fight. Then…" she quickly stop at that thought. She had to call cloud and tell him what happened. Even if it would angry him; She slowly nodded taking her cell phone out. She started calling cloud number. But she could only guess his reaction.

Cloud was in midgar square staring at the big round ball. That had been the meteor two years ago. He felt stupid how he acted. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her like that. But…he was just worried about her safety. So. He couldn't help it. But he knew he was right. They were both very stubborn.

"I still want to be forgiven…" he whispered to him self closing his eyes. Just then he heard his cell phone ring. He looked a bit confused at his pocket. He slowly pulled it out. He looked at the number. It was tifa. "…I wonder why she calling now…" He whispered to him self. He slowly opened it and placed it by his ear. "Tifa..?" He asked sounding confused.

"C-cloud…" tifa answered breathing heavy. He could tell something wasn't right. Tifa never called him for nothing. "What's wrong…tifa..?" he asked. "S-she! I mean they!..." she sounded very worried about something. "Tifa..?" He asked sounding confused. "The Turks took Sara…away!" hearing that cloud drop his cell phone; Cloud sat there in shock.

He was so stupid for leaving not only Sara but tifa as well. Was tifa hurt because of him? But it made angry him more. That he would let getting a bit up set take so much away from him. "Cloud? Cloud are you there…?" he shook his head a bit picking up his cell phone. "Sorry. About that...tifa...dont worry I'll save her…" he said nodding to him. "But. Cloud--!" but before tifa could say anymore he closed his cell phone.

He put his black sun glasses on then hops into his bike. He started his bike up then kicks the bike stand up. He nodded to him self. He was going to save her. He didn't care what shinra wanted to her. They would not have her for long.


	14. Save her!

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"Do all things happen for a reason?" "Is that why some people die and some live?" "Or is that just another hand fate plays..?" "It is unknown…fate is a puzzle that way…"

**Chapter 14: Save her!**

But before long the Turks had gotten to shinra headquarters. They had tied up the knocked out girls hand behind her back. And covered her mouth up; they didn't know what she would do when she did wake up. They started up the stairs to the president room. That was when she did wake up.

The girl quickly blinked looking around. "Hmm!" she yelled having something over her mouth. Rude looking down at the girl seeing she was awake. She started to kick her legs. "Whoa…" Rude whispered as Reno looked over to her. "Oh...she awake..?" Reno asked with a grin as they made it up the stairs. The girl glared toward Reno.

"Now. Now you should just stop fighting your not getting away anyways…" Reno said as a smiling appeared on his face. "The president wants a word with you anyways…" The two started toward a big door in front of them. Reno opened it letting rude enter first because he was holding the cetra. Then Reno followed closing the door behind them.

They walk to up a desk where a blonde man with a blanket over him was sitting. "Well. Well this is the cetra…?" the man asked standing up with a woman in blue help. "Yes. Sir..." rude said nodding to him. "Hmm..." The man said removing the blanket that had been over him. His whole face was ban aid up. It looked like he has been badly burned. "Reno remove that. From her mouth…" Reno did as he was told.

"Ouch! What the hell is this..?" was the first thing that came out of the girl's mouth. The blonde man slowly smiled. "Hmm...Not scary to speak your mind uh?" He asked as he keeps smiling toward the girl. "Elena…Reno you may leave…" the two nodded leaving the room. Now she was alone with this blonde guy and the guy behind her. Holding her there to make sure she didn't get away.

"Hmm...So you're really this cetra..?" he asked picking up the newspaper showing her it. "…" she looked to the paper then back up at him not saying a word. "Hmm...I guess the rumors. Are true then…" he said drop the newspaper on his desk. "Rumors…?" she asked looking at the blonde man.

"That…you are the...hmm how should I put this…" the man asked placing a hand under his chin. "That. You are the reincarnation of this devil child…" he said pointing at the newspaper. "I am not a devil!" she yelled kicking her legs again. "Hmm...How fates place a hand…placing the world last hopes on one that is as well the reincarnation of a devil…" She growled at the blonde hair man.

She didn't like him at all. He didn't understand at all. Jenova wasn't a devil child to begin with. Her power had just scared everyone into fear around her. "Oh...may...I have even told you my name…" the blonde said with a smile walking toward the girl. "My name is Rufus the president of Shinra Inc…" he said bowing to her. She did her best to try to kick him as he bowed but rude quickly back up taking her with him. "Hehe...what a fighter…she is…" Rufus smiled. Then he placed a hand under her chin, she quickly tried to bite his hands. He laughed pulling his hand away. "Not too friendly are. You?" He asked grinning at the girl.

She glared at him again. She didn't want to be friendly. Especially not to someone like him; "just get on with it! What do you want?" She yelled but she could feel her hands were tied together. So even if she tried something she couldn't get away. "Fine fine…" rude looked toward the door. "No rude I need you here…" Rufus said keeping a smile on his face. Rude slowly nodded to him.

Rufus when behind his desk searching for something; She looked confused watching him. What in the world could he be searching for? She wondered. "Hmm...Ah!" Rufus said holding a folder in his hand. He head back in front of the desk looking at the girl again. "Do you know what this is?" He asked. She slowly glared at him, "I believe that called a folder…it something that holds papers…" Rufus started to laugh a bit.

"Well yes. That is true little Ms. Smart ass..." he said with a grin. "But I'm talking about what's in the folder..." she give him a look like she was lost. "Don't know I take it? Then I'll show you…" he slowly opened the folder. She stared in shock by what she saw. It was a picture of aerith! She quickly shook her head looking away. Rude quickly made her head face forward again.

"Oh...from that reaction...I take it you know her…?" Rufus asked looking in the girl's eyes. She slowly looked up at Rufus in angrier. "So how do you know aerith…?" Rufus asked placing the folder into his desk. "What in the world would I tell you?" she yelled toward him. "Fine then don't tell me Sara Ceres…" she had a shock look on her face. He knew her name?

"No need to look so surprised…" he said pulling another folder out of his jacket. He quickly opened the folder. Then he showed it to her. There were pictures of her. It was info on her? They were even pictures of here when she tried to enter soldier! She looked up at him in angrier again. "As you can see…I have lots of dirty on you…" he said placing the folder back into his jacket.

"But. If you do as I say…nothing bad will happen to you. Is that understood?" He asked stepping toward her. "…" she slowly nodded to him. "Very good I want some questions answered then…" he crossed his arms. "First…off you real a full bleed cetra right…?" she nodded to him in answer. "Pure blood...hmm…even those you look like a normal human…" Rufus said rubbing his chin.

She glared at him. Was he going to be like this for all the questions? She hoped not. "Then tell me…is it true. That full bleed cetra may only fall in love with one person they're whole life…?" she looked confused by the question. She never heard of anything like that. "Huh…?" he grinned looking at her. "I never heard of that…" she whispered looking back at him. But she wondered why he was grinning.

"Hmm I see…but I believe your people wanted nothing to do with humans at one time…" she slowly nodded. "Yes. That true. Elders didn't like the idea of are blood mixing with humans…because they believe it would be the end of are people…" Rufus started moving toward her again. "…?" why was he still grinning? What did he have planned? "And it looks like they were right…" she give him a confuse look. "Because your people give in…to they're feelings…they slow die out…" "Just like when they give in to fear to the child with dark powers…" She glared toward him.

"Jenova couldn't help with the great power she was born with!" she yelled looking up at him. "Hehe…looks like I hit something…" Rufus said placing a hand on top of the girl's head. "Well let me get to the real reason. I ask for you here…" the girl looked lost. "The real reason…?" she asked.

"Yes…" he answered as the grin on Rufus' face became bigger. She started to get a really bad feeling. "Rude…" Rufus said as the silent one nodded. He quickly grabs the girl by the legs making her sit down on the floor. "What the hell?" She yelled looking back at the silent one. The silent one started to blush a bit as he moved the girl's legs apart.

"…!" she quickly got the idea what they were planning. She quickly tries to close them. But the man's arms were too strong for her. "Oh...I think she got the idea…" Rufus whispered kneeing down in front of her. "You prevents keep away from me!" she yelled trying to get away from the two of them. "Oh...my...what a mouth you have…" Rufus placed some tape over her mouth.

"Mmm!" she yelled. "Hehe…" Rufus whispered as a red light filled the room. "Hmm…what now…?" Rufus walked behind his desk to check a screen. "Oh...he right on time…" Rufus grinned knowing the look on his face would be priceless. He slowly head back over to the girl. "Well then…should we start…?" rude looked away. "yes…rude you may not want to see this…" with that Rufus slowly kneed down in front of the girl again; Moving his hands closer and closer to her shoulders.

A bike quickly stops in front of Shinra Inc headquarters. He stared up at the building in angrier. He remembers when they kidnap aerith. Just seeing this place standing again; it made his blood boil. He couldn't stand shinra at all specially after everything they had done. He shook his head now wasn't the time to be thinking like this. He had to hurry inside and stop them before they did do something to her.

He needed the fastest way up. Even if they would know he was there. He quickly got off his bike. And he made his way in the front door. He did say faster way right? Some people screamed as soon as he entered. Some little soldier ran up to him. "…you're in my way…" cloud yelled making short work of them. He then nodded holding his sword by his side as he ran up some stairs to the second floor.

He watches as some more little soldier came running toward him. "Don't let him get to the elevator!" one of the soldiers yelled. He shrugged a bit standing ready for them. He quickly held his sword into the air letting out a blade beam making short work of them. "…buying time huh..?" he whispered running to the elevator he pushed the button. Then the door opened, he quickly ran inside as he watched more soldiers running up the stairs toward him.

He quickly closed the door of the elevator, and then it started moving. "Hmm...What floor was it on…?" He whispered to him self. He nodded. "69th…" he remembers it only when to 68 so he had to hit that one. The elevation started to up. Then a loud sound when off; "hmm…damnit...they know I'm coming…" he whispered as the door opened on floor 60th.

He found some soldiers standing there. "Stop him!" one of them yelled. Cloud shrugged. Cloud quickly blocked they're gun shots with his sword then Slash them. They quickly fell and he more coming toward him. "I really don't have time for this…" he quickly closes the elevator door. IT slowly started to move again. "Come. On come on!" he yelled the elevator was taking too long for him. Couldn't it go any faster?

It looked up to see what floor he was on now. It said 65th. He sighed to him self; "come on. Hurry up…" he whispered under his breath. The elevator started to bounce a bit. It was very close to the last floor now. But he started to feel sick to his stomach. "Ugh...what a time for moving sickness to kick in…" he whispered placing a hand over his mouth. 'Hurry up…!' he cried inside. The elevator quickly stopped. He looked looking up it said 68th floor. He quickly removed his hand from his mouth.

"Finally!" he yelled running out of the door. He looked around but didn't see any guards. That wasn't normal. No guards so close to the president room? Something didn't feel right to him. He knew it was better not to worry about it right now. He quickly made his way into the west room. But he still found no guards.

He could see stairs in front of him that would take him up to the president's room. But he quickly stops as soon as he steps into the first step. "Stop. Where are you cloud…" a voice yelled behind him. He slowly turned around to find Reno and Elena standing there. 'Great. Just what I needed…' he thought.

"Well. Well it has been too long cloud…" Reno said with a grin. "Can it. I don't have time to deal with you…" Reno laughed a bit. "Aww…? It just like old times isn't it?" rolled his eyes. He hoped he would never have to see the Turks again. But that wish didn't come true. "I don't have time for this…where Sara…?" He asked glaring toward the two.

"Sara…? Oh I guess you mean that girl. The president questioning…" Elena whispered. Reno shook his head a bit. "You still talk too much Elena…" she quickly looked toward Reno. "You talk more then I do…!" she yelled pointing a finger at him. "So what's your point?" he asked crossing his arms. "My point is that when I say things they make sense unlike you who just have to flirt with every girl you see!" cloud shook his head a bit watching the two.

He started to wonder if you didn't see brains to enter the Turks to start with. "Saying that makes you sounds jealous…" he grinned looking to Elena. She started to blush a little. "What the hell would I be jealous?" she yelled. "Don't know that a good question…" Reno said moving his face close to her. Cloud watched as Elena smacked Reno. "Ouch. God what was that for?" he yelled now sitting on the floor.

"…." Cloud shook his head now. He was sure Turks didn't need brains to join. He sighed as Elena quickly blinked. "Oh yes. That right cloud here…" Reno laughed a bit standing up. "Sorry. But the president can't be bugged right now. He busy asking her..." but before she could finish a scream was heard from where they were.

All three of them looked up toward the stairs. "Huh…that weird. Why would she scream from question asking…?" Cloud slowly gave Elena a look like she was crazy. Cloud quickly ran up the stairs. "Hey!" Elena yelled running after him. Cloud quickly opened the door closing it quickly behind him. "Hey!" Elena yelled from the outside. Cloud quickly locked it.

"Well well. Your here sooner then I thought…" He glared toward Rufus. But part of him was surprised to see him alive. "…you're alive…?" He asked looking at the man. "Well yes. As long as my will lives so will my scar body." He said with a grin. "Where. Is she?" cloud asked glaring at him. "Oh right here…" Rufus nodded to rude. Rude slowly turned around to show girl all tied up with tape over her mouth.

"Sara…!" he yelled she could tears running down her cheeks. What had no idea what they did to her but she didn't look too happy about it. "What did you do to her?" Cloud yelled feeling his angry grow. "Oh...nothing much...just touched her upper leg...but she had a kicking problem..." he said pointing to his cheek.

"Mmm!" she yelled trying to get away from rude. Rude shook his head a bit looking toward the president. "…she isn't staying here any longer…she coming with me…" cloud whispered staring at Rufus. "No. she stays here...I still need things answered…" cloud didn't care. "I don't care if you have questions! She isn't staying here…" cloud yelled as a grin appeared on Rufus' face again.

"Very well…rude take care of him…" rude giving him a look then looked down at the girl; "do not worry I'll take care of her..." rude nodded handing the girl over to the president. She started to move around wildly. Rufus grinned holding the girl down.

Cloud couldn't bear to watch this anymore. He held his sword tight by his sword watching the silent one come closer and closer to him. "Rude…just step aside…" cloud whispered watching him. He slowly shook his head at cloud. "I can not do that…" he whispered. It wasn't normal to hear rude say anything. Rude was the more normal Turks out of all of them. The only thing weird about him was he didn't talk much.

"Very well…" cloud whispered running toward him. As he did the door opened. Reno and Elena ran in running into rude falling into each other. Cloud stops standing there. "…" all three of them started to scream at each other. "GOD GET OFF ELENA!" Reno yelled at the girl. "NO! You get off my arm first!" she yelled trying to free her arm that was under Reno.

Cloud shook his head a bit turning back around to face Rufus. "Uh...what timing they have…" he whispered still holding the girl there. "…let go of her…" cloud whispered glaring at Rufus. Rufus quickly did but pulled his gun out of his jacket. "Just because I'm not holding her doesn't make you can take her away…" Rufus quickly started toward cloud. But as he got close he quickly stop. He let out a loud yell; then he fell to the ground.

Cloud stood there looking confused. Then he looked at Sara to see her leg up in the air. Cloud felt sweat drop down his face. He knew she had kicked Rufus where no guy should be kicked. "Mmm!" she yelled toward cloud. He quickly ran over to her kneeing down in front of her. "This…may hurt a bit..." he whispered placing a hand by her mouth where the tape was. She quickly closed her eyes as she felt him quickly pull the tape off.

"OUCH GOD!" she yelled keeping her eyes closed. "Hehe..." cloud whispered looking at her. He found him self slowly smiling. She was never helpless even if she was tired up. She slowly opened her eyes looking up at the blonde swordsman. "…umm...are you going to untie me or not…?" she asked giving him a confused look.

He looked lost for a second then he quickly shook his head. "Umm...oh yeah…" he quickly untied her hands. She started to rub them a bit. They had been tied up for sometime. "Are. You ok..?" he asked looking worried at her. "Yes…I'm fine…" she whispered looking away. She didn't understand why he would come after to save her. But cloud wasn't too sure she really was. Cloud blinked hearing yelling behind them again.

"Get off me! Or they will get away!" Reno yelled at Elena. "No! Get off my arm first stupid!" cloud shook his head watching them. And rude just lay there silent trying to get out from under the two. Cloud slowly turned back to look at the girl. "We should leave. Before they learn how to stand back up…" the girl slowly nodded to him. "Yeah..." cloud slowly stood up helping the girl to her feet.

Then the two nodded running out of the room. "LOOK they are getting away! And this is your entire fault, Reno!" Elena yelled still trying to free her arm. "My fault? Your fat body on top of me!" he yelled trying to push her off.

The two could still hearing them yelling at other from outside the room. Cloud shook his head a bit. "Well. We should get moving before…soldiers come after us…" he whispered taking hold of Sara's hand. She slowly nodded as they started they long run down the hall way. Cloud could only hope that the elevator was still running. If they were it would be a bit faster then running down stairs.

They made it to where the elevators were. Cloud quickly pushed the button with his free hand. They could hear the elevator coming up. But they could always hear running behind them. "…I think they about here…" Sara whispered looking up at him. He nodded quickly pulling the girl in front of him. He then turned to where a ground of soldier shook in front of him. He quickly pulled out his sword and let a huge blade beam at them.

The soldiers quickly jump aside as the door way came down blocking the way from them entering. He nodded then the elevator opened the two hurry inside; after getting inside cloud quickly closed the door but the numbers of the floors started acting up again. "Damnit…" cloud whispered shaking his head.

He checks to make sure she was behind him. She gives him a confused look. She was. He keep his sword by his side, he had to be ready. The door quickly opened on the 65th floor. A group of soldiers were standing there. "Don't let them get away!" one of them yelled. Cloud quickly placed a piece of material into his sword.

He held his sword in front of the room way. The ground under the soldier started to shake a bit. "Earth2!" he yelled as the ground gave away. The soldiers let out a yell falling to the ground. Then cloud placed his sword by his side again as the door closed. The elevator started to move down again.

Cloud kept watching the numbers they were slowly getting closer and closer to the ground level. Even those he was sure the door he came in would be blocked by then. He would need to make a new way out. And he was ready to do so for her.

The girl looked very confused watching him. Why…would he come after me…? I'm not even that special. And to shinra…I'm only an item…needed to keep the world pure? Is anything really pure anymore? What is truly pure? I'm pure…because…I never had been truly loved by anyone…? Is that what you call a pure person…or a holy woman..? The girl wondered standing there deep in thought.

The elevator quickly stopped. "Sara…!" the girl quickly blinked looking at the boy. "Huh…?" he held his hand out to her. "This is no time to be thinking…come on!" he yelled taking a hold into the girl's hand. The two quickly ran out of the elevator. Gun fire quickly started at the two as the exit the elevator. "Get down!" cloud yelled pushing the girl in back of him.

Cloud quickly pulled out another material and placed it into his sword. He held the sword in front of him blocking the gun fire coming toward them. "Fira!" He yelled as a wall of fire appeared in front of them. The soldiers quickly stop firing stepping back some. Cloud nodded so far so good. He thought. He quickly ran over to Sara taking a hold into her hand again.

They ran up some stairs into a shop in the building. As they enter a women welcome them. "Welcome to. The ahhh!" the women yelled seeing who they were. The two soldiers in the shop quickly turned around. "It the cetra! Don't let her get away…!" the soldiers yelled. Cloud shook his head a bit. He quickly made his way pass the two as they fell to the ground.

"Easy. As pie…" he whispered as the women screamed again hiding under her desk. Cloud then made his way over to the bike in the shop. He check to make sure it did work. He was lucky that it did. He slowly nodded to him self. He had to get it ready.

The girl watched him. She had questions because she didn't understand at all. She slowly walks up to him who was checking on the bike. "Cloud…?" he quickly turned to look at girl. "Hmm? Yes Sara…?" He asked wondering what she wanted. "…why did you save, me..?" cloud stared at the girl unsure of how to answer her.

( Author notes: it took a bit longer to write this one because I been playing Wild arms Alter code: F and I will say this I still love the first wild arms and this one as well even if it is a remake. Got to love cute little ruby and Cecilia together - )


	15. Why did you save her?

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"Why do people keep secret from others?" "Is it to protect that person? Or do they fear that person will never return what they feel?" "To all feeling start with fear? Or out of love or hate?" "Is that why…they are called secrets…?"

**Chapter 15: Why did you save her?**

Cloud kept staring at the girl unsure of how to answer her. How could he answer her? Even if he did tell her the true would she even believe him? "Sara…I…uh…" he looked away. Was he too stubborn to tell her again? Would he just replace what he wanted to say with another question? Or something diffence to make them fight again?

He didn't want to fight with her. He wanted to do something for her. That she would forgive him. Was that why he saved her? No…that wasn't the reason. The reason he save her was because…he cared for her deeply. But he was too stubborn to say so.

The girl kept watching him. She didn't understand at all. Why would he save her? If he had tifa. There was no reason for him to come after her. "You should have stay with tifa...and not come after me…" she whispered turning away from him crossing her arms. Cloud felt confused hearing this. It sound like she was a bit jealous? No that couldn't be right; why would she be jealous?

"Sara…?" he asked looking confused at her. "You have tifa...so you have no idea to come after me…cloud..." she whispered still being turned away. "…I have tifa…? What are you talking about…?" she quickly turned around to look at him. "…tifa your girlfriend so why come after me?" cloud could only give her a lost look. "Girlfriend…? Tifa isn't my girlfriend…" cloud rubbed the back of his head.

She looked confused at him. "She…isn't…? But you said back then that you…" he quickly shook his head. He could hear gun fire. He didn't have time to tell her anymore right now. "I'll tell more about that later on…we don't have anymore time to talk…" he whispered getting into the bike. "But. How are you planning on getting us out of here?" she knew the front was blocked off by now. And she was pretty sure the back way of the stairs wall was as well.

He slowly nodded looking to her. "Get on Sara…!" he yelled looking up to her. She looked a bit confused but did as she was told too. "You may want to hold on tight. As well as keep your head down…" She started to worry hearing that. "Please…tell me you're not thinking about jumping out of a window on this bike…" she could hear him laugh to him self.

"I know you too well sometimes don't I?" she asked putting her arms around him. "Maybe…you do…" he whispered as he started toward the door of the store. She quickly put her head down as they broke out of the door then up some more stairs. He quickly stops 5 feet from a huge glass window in front of them.

Cloud stared at the window a bit he hoped that what happened to the store would buy them a bit of time. That all he could hope for. He slowly nodded to him self. "Ready…?" he asked looking back to the girl. "More ready. Then I will ever be…"she whispered closing her eyes. He nodded to him self looking forward again.

He held his foot on the brake as he hit the gas with his other foot he need a lot of speed to make the jump work. He quickly then let go of the brake as they when flying into the glass window; bikes of soldiers were seeing watching them. They quickly made it into the highway. And that was the hard part?

"You can open your eyes now…" cloud whispered as they landed on the highway. She did as she saw the highway street under them. She let out a sigh. "Were you a bit scared…?" he asked with a grin. "Why would I be scared?" She asked with a grin. It made him smile hearing her answer like this. He quickly kept his speed making his way north on the highway.

But before long they could hear other bikes behind them. "Hmm…?" cloud whispered looking in his mirror. "Soldiers..?" she asked trying to look over his shoulder. He nodded to her, "they came faster then I thought…" she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you don't have another plan…" she whispered. "Umm well not really…." He whispered keeping the bike moving. "…hand me a one handed sword…" she whispered into his ear.

"So you're going to fight them off…?" he asked. "…cloud. You know I'm as good with a one handed sword as you are…." He nodded to her. He opened where he kept the swords. He pulled one out. He handed to her right hand. She held it in her hand. It had been years from having a sword in her hand. But she would make do with this.

"Here they come…" he whispered as the soldier bikes came to side by side with them. "Give up the cetra!" one soldier yelled. She slowly nodded to her self as she quickly sliced the front wheel. The bike of the soldier's quickly when out of control as the soldier let out a yell falling off of it.

"Well. Looks like you still remember some…" cloud whispered with a grin. "…You should watch it. I could always hit you with the sword…" she whispered back with a glare. "…I'll be good…" cloud whispered feeling a sweat drop roll down the back of his head.

Back at the shinra Inc building. "…where is she..?" a silver hair man asked Rufus. "I don't know who you are asking about…" He asked slowly sitting up. The man slowly picked him up by the shirt. "Sir!" the Turks yelled as the other two silver hair men stood in they're way.

"Where is the cetra…?" the man asked with a glare. "Oh…her…" Rufus whispered closing his eyes. "Cloud…took her away from here…" the man quickly drops him. "no need to be here then…" the man whispered turning to the other silver hair men; They quickly start toward the door.

"Wait…!" Rufus yelled to them. They quickly stop. "Who. Are you…?" Rufus asked. The three of them slowly turned. The one who had picked Rufus into the air was the one to answer him. "I am Kada…the reincarnation…of sephiroth's clone known as kadaj…" Rufus stared at the man in shock. The long hair one pushed some hair out of his face. "I am yazo the reincarnation of sephiroth's clone known as Yazoo…" then the other one answer. He had tears in his eyes. "I am Zol...the recarnation of sephiroth's clone known as Loz…" Kada nodded to the other two.

"Let us. Be off…" kada whispered as the three ran out of the room. "Wait…!" Reno yelled getting to his feet. "Reno stop!" the three Turks quickly turned to the president. "But…sir…!" Elena said looking toward him. "No…do not go after those three…they're power is too much for us…" The three slowly nodded. But the president could only worry what they had plan for the cetra.

Before long Sara had taken out all of the soldiers on they're bikes. Cloud nodded to her. It looked like it a safe going now. Nothing more to worry about; She slowly let out a sigh. She really needed to practice more with a sword later on. She was out of practice with it. Cloud could feel her head resting on him. He slowly smiled. He liked seeing her like this even if she was tried.

She looked so cute and helpless like that, He thought. He closed his eyes for a second he had to tell her. The truth…about why he saved her. Even if she wouldn't believe him; He had to get it off his chest. He slowly nodded to him self. He wasn't going to chicken out again. He felt his mouth slowly opening.

"Sara…?" he whispered quietly. "Hmm…?" was all the answer she gave him. She keeps her head resting on him. "About…why…I saved you…I…" but before cloud could say anymore he could see three bikes close behind them in his mirror. "…!" cloud started to feel worried. More soldiers…? He thought.

No those aren't soldiers' bike! Cloud quickly step hard on the gas and took off as fast as he could. Sara quickly sat up giving him a weird look. "Cloud…what are you doing…?" She yelled holding into him still. "We are being followed…" he whispered. She quickly looked behind them to find three bikes there.

"But…who…?" she asked. "I believe they are the ones from outside of cosmo crayon…" she started to feel worried hearing that. "Just hold on tight…" he whispered flooring it as best as he could.

"Hmm…they are trying to get away brother…" a long hair one said. "I see that…" the middle one answered. "What the plan…?" the short hair one asked. "Easy…" he whispered pushing hair out of his face. "Stop…the cetra for good…" kada whispered to the other two. "You're the boss…." Zol said. "I'll deal with big brother…" Kada yelled riding a head of them.

Cloud looked in his mirror again. They were getting closer and closer and he was still flooring the gas! Damnit…it, cloud thought. Sara still had the sword by her self she knew it looked like she may need to protect her self with it again. She slowly nodded as she watched one of the bike come side by side with them.

The man turned to look at cloud. "It been…sometime big brother…" the man said with a grin. Cloud looked at the man in shock. "Uh…" was all cloud could answer with. The man tried to hit cloud with his small sword. Cloud did his best to move the bike out of the way in time.

"Stop protecting the cetra…" the man whispered to cloud. He knew who he was now. "Kadaj…" cloud whispered under his breath. The man shook his head. "No. I am kada…" cloud looked a bit lost about the whole thing. The other two bikes came by Sara's side. She looked over to the long hair and short hair ones.

They both grinned at her. "Mother…" one whispered looking at her. She looked a bit lost at them. "Pay back time…" the short hair one whispered trying to hit her leg with his hand. But she quickly pulled her sword up protecting her self. "I am not this 'mother' you speak of…" she answered still holding her sword up.

"But you are mother…or should I say jenova…?" the long hair one asked. She stared at them in shock. Could they be…? No! They couldn't be them! They were killed by jenova! They both grinned seeing a shock look on the girl's face.

"Yes…mother it is us…your sons…yazo or better known as yazoo and zol or better known as loz…" the long hair said with a grin still on his face. "your…alive…?" the girl whispered. But before she knew it the sword was hit out of her hand by the long hair one. She looked shocked at him. But then the long hair one shot at her left leg; She let out a loud scream.

Cloud quickly turned to look at her. "Sara…?" cloud yelled. The one who was side by side with cloud nodded. Then the three started to back away. As they were a backing away the long hair one shot toward the girl again; Cloud quickly made a turn on one of the wheels of the bike. Losing his hold he quickly put an arm around the girl as they jumped off the bike rolling as the bike with up in smoke behind them.

After rolling on the ground a bit cloud quickly sat up seeing the three sitting there on the bikes grinning; Then the middle one nodded as the three started away from them. "What the hell was that about…?" cloud whispered watching them disappear. "Ugh…" cloud quickly looked down at the girl holding into her leg in pain.

"Sara…let me see…!" he yelled sounding worried. She moved her hands aside from her left leg. Cloud looked at it and saw. She had been shot there. Cloud felt angry coming over him. How much more pain did she have to take? It wasn't fair to her. Was this his fault as well…? He wondered. But now wasn't the time for him to think things like this.

"Sara…I'm going to pull it out…" he whispered. The girl looked worried toward him. "But…" she whispered, she watched the boy shake his head. "No. but…I don't like seeing you in pain..." the pain as he started to try to take it out. "…?" the girl could only feel confused. What did he mean by that she wondered.

But before she knew it she felt a strong pain in her leg. "It over…" he whispered showing her the cell. She didn't say a word as she stared at it. But her leg was still bleeding. The problem was stopping the blood now. Cloud quickly put some of his shirt off and tied it around her leg. It was the best he could do for now.

She looked down at her leg still feeling confused by what she had seen out of him. This wasn't like the cloud she knew. Right? It wasn't…or was it…? "Cloud…you still didn't tell me why. You came to save me…" she whispered still not looking up at him. "…" cloud just stared at her. "Umm now isn't the time for that…" cloud whispered rubbing the back of his head.

"We should leave the city before. The Turks come after you again…" cloud whispered standing up. "No. I want to tell tifa I'm ok first…" cloud hated when she did this. She would never give up. She always had to have her way didn't she? "Fine…" he gives in? She looked up at him in surprised. "Fine…?" she asked.

"We will go show tifa you're alright...but then we are leaving…understand…?" he asked looking away blushing a bit. She slowly smiled then nodded to him. "Yes…I understand…and. thank you...cloud…" she whispered looking at him with a small smile.

He could only look at her in surprise to see a smile on her face. "Uh…yeah...no problem…" he whispered helping her into her feet. With that two head back to the church where tifa waited.


	16. The weaken Heart

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"Memories…where do memories start and end?" "Or is they're no end to where they begin…?" "Memories…of lost love ones. Are the ones that can hurt so much…?" "So much…that it can make heart break…"

**Chapter 16: The weaken heart**

The two got back to the church a bit after that. Even those Sara was having trouble walking because of what happened to her leg. Cloud still felt like it was his entire fault. That her leg was hurt. But he was glad she was alive and he was sure tifa would feel that same way.

But as soon as they enter the church; Tifa ran toward them. "Sara…!" tifa cried hugging her friend. "I'm…alright…" she whispered keeping a weak smile on her face for tifa. "Oh...god I was so worried…!" tifa whispered still hugging her friend. They both could hear her crying quietly.

Cloud couldn't help but shrug a bit to him self. He had a small smile watching the two. He was glad they were friends. He knew Sara needed them. She was truly alone aside from friends.

Tifa slowly let go of Sara. Tifa shook her head a bit. "Look at me…starting the water works…" tifa said as a big smile appeared on her face. "It…alright you were just worried. It normal to feel that way…" Sara whispered. Tifa nodded. "Yes…I guess your right…" how would she tell tifa? That she was leaving so the Turks wouldn't find her right away?

"Umm…" she whispered to say but tifa quickly jumped a bit. "Oh…you should see the flowers they look really pretty right now…" she shrugged as tifa pulled her more into the church where the flowers still sat. Cloud shrugged watching the two and followed them.

Tifa kneed down in front of them. But the funny thing was…they did look better then they had for sometime…why was that? "Have you been taking care of them…?" Sara asked looking to tifa. She shook her head. "No I haven't…the last person who did…was..." but before tifa could finish what she was saying. A ghost appeared by the flowers. All three of them stared in shock by what they saw. "No…it can't be…" cloud whispered.

"Aerith…" Sara whispered backing up a bit. Tifa and cloud both looked at Sara. "Sara…?" tifa whispered. They both watched as the girl started to shake her head a bit. "Why...appear now…?" the girl asked placing her hands on top of her head. "You know why now…" aerith answered.

Cloud and tifa thought they had been seeing things. But they now knew, it was real! It really was a ghost of aerith in front of them! Sara kept shaking her head as she back into cloud. He quickly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sara…?" cloud whispered but she didn't answer. She just kept on shaking her head.

"No…" Sara whispered as she started to run to the exit. Cloud quickly started after her. "Sara…!" he yelled. Tifa looked surprised and wondered what that was about. "Aerith…?" tifa whispered turning back to look at the ghost. She didn't answer as she looked at tifa. "What is this all about…?" tifa asked. Aerith looked away from tifa.

"Sara…! Slow down…!" cloud yelled still running after her. She was just jump out of the way of town people in time. And cloud was having trouble keeping up with her. How was she running like this with a bad leg…?

Cloud watched her trip and quickly got back into her feet running down a dead end street. "…" he slowly followed her down the street. When he got to the end he found her sitting there on her knees. Her head was pointed toward the ground. Was she crying…? It sounded like she was.

But why was she crying? And what about? "Sara…?" he asked but didn't get an answer. He could see tears rolling down her cheeks. He hated to see her this way. No matter what the reason was. He didn't want to see her unhappy. He quickly kneed behind of her and put his arms around her quickly. "Please…don't cry…"

He whispered into her ear. She quickly blinked feeling his arms around her. "…?" why was he acting this way…? This wasn't like him at all…not at all. "I...dont…" cloud started to say something again. "I don't want to see you sad…" he whispered. She could feel her self blushing. Why was he acting like this…? She didn't understand.

Before she knew it the next thing she felt was cloud lips on her neck. She felt like she couldn't move. "…c...cloud…?" she asked but she didn't get an answer. She could feel his arms that were around her become a bit tighter. Why…wasn't she fighting him off…? Was it because she liked him…? Or some other reason..?

"Aerith…why have you appeared now…?" tifa asked still looking at the ghost in front of her. "She knows why…" aerith answered slowly looking back to tifa. "…you mean Sara…?" she asked questionly. Aerith slowly nodded to her. "Yes…" aerith closed her eyes.

"Sara…feels hate toward her self…" "She hates what she is and who she is…" "She believes…no one can love her because of this…" tifa didn't know what to say. "No one should hate them selves…especially not my little cousin…" tifa could see tears rolling down aerith's cheeks.

"Is…is there anything I can do to help…?" Tifa asked. "No…only one person can help her…and that the person that in love with her…" tifa slowly nodded to aerith. "You mean cloud…" aerith nodded to tifa again. "She knew the real cloud…before I saw…the person who cloud was…wasn't really him…" "He was acting just like zack…" tifa was surprised to hear about zack.

"You…knew zack…?" tifa asked questionly. Aerith didn't answer her. "Aerith…?" Tifa asked the ghost of her friend in front of her. "He was…my first boyfriend…" aerith whispered. Tifa was surprised to hear this. Because zack had been her first boyfriend as well! "He was my first boyfriend as well…" tifa whispered staring toward her friend.

"Yes…he always was a lady man…" tifa could see tears falling from aerith's eyes. "Aerith…?" she whispered watching her friend. "Tifa…" aerith whispered pointing her head toward the ground. "Yes…?" she asked. "Please…keep watching over my little cousin for me…" she whispered as she started to disappear.

"Aerith!" tifa yelled hold a hand out toward her. "Her…heart has been weakening…her poor heart…" was the last thing aerith said before she disappeared. "Her…poor heart…?" tifa whispered standing there feeling confused.

"C-Cloud…?" she asked finally getting another words out of her mouth. He didn't answer still kissing on her neck. Then some foot steps were heard behind them. "So this. Is why you saved the cetra…?" a voice asked from behind them.

Cloud slowly removed his lips from the girl's neck and slowly turned around to take a look. He found the last thing he ever wanted to see standing there. He found Reno and rude of the Turks standing there. His look quickly turned to a glare seeing the two. "What with that look…?" Reno asked patting him self on the back with his rod weapon.

Cloud slowly turned his body all the way around glared toward the two Turks. He couldn't believe. Of all times to show up it had to be now. "Sara…stays behind me…" he whispered quietly to her. "o-okay…" she whispered back to him.

"Aww…isn't that sweet…rude? He is going to protect his girlfriend…" Reno said with a grin now holding the rod on both of his hands. Rude laughed a bit to him self. Cloud quickly blushed hearing this. "S-she…isn't my girlfriend! J-just a good friend!" cloud yelled feeling his face turning redder.

The girl could only look confused by the way he was acting. "Huh…?" she whispered to her self. Reno shrugged a bit watching the blonde swordsman. "Whatever the reason…we need the cetra returned…" Reno said pointed behind cloud. "Well you aren't returning with her…" cloud whispered withdrawing his sword from his back.

She was surprised to hear him reacting this way. Why was he protecting her? She didn't understand it at all. Reno quickly came toward them with his lightning rod. But cloud did his best to defense her. Holding his sword right in front of him fighting off Reno; then rude quickly jumped in. He jumped at cloud trying to hit him with his leg.

Cloud quickly stepped aside. But then Reno ran past the two toward the girl. "…!" Cloud quickly started toward Reno running toward the girl. "Sara…!" cloud yelled but before he could get too far rude ran in front of him stopping him. "Uh…!" cloud quickly stopped in his tracks. "You will have to stop me first…" rude whispered standing ready for him. "Damnit…" cloud whispered under his breath.

She could see a shadow running toward her. But she couldn't tell who it was so far. But she had a feeling it wasn't cloud. She had to be ready, because she may have to protect her self. But then she saw the shadow come into view. It wasn't cloud! It was that red hair Turk! She quickly jumped back as the red hair man try to hit her with his lightning rod.

"Hmm…you're pretty fast…cetra…" The red hair man whispered grinning toward her. "But…fast doesn't mean…that will win it for you…" he whispered running toward her again. She did her best to try to get out of the way. But because of her leg still hurting a bit; she trip and fell into her back. But she rolls out of the way before Reno hit her with his lightning rod.

But before she could get too far he smack his rod down besides her stopping her. "Don't move…and you will alright…" he whispered grinning toward the women on the ground. "…!" she just stared back toward the red hair unsure of how to get out of this one. "That a good girl…" he whispered slowly moving his hand toward her arm.

"Now. Come…!" he yelled moving his hand quickly toward her arm. 'No…if shinra gets me again…if they…' her face slowly turned dark. Then a wave of energy sends Reno flying backward. He land on his back. "W…what the hell!" he yelled quickly sitting up looking toward the girl. "Don't—don't touch me…!" she yelled hold out a hand toward him.

A huge wave of wind came from her; sending Reno flying into rude who had been fighting with cloud. The two Turks yelled flying into a wall. Cloud just watched them in shock. "How in the world…?" cloud asked as he turned to look at Sara. The wind was somehow coming from her…? How? But the wind kept on coming and becoming stronger.

"S-Sara…!" he yelled slowly moving toward her. But she didn't answer. It was like she couldn't hear him. He finally made his way to her. He started to shake her. "Sara…!" he yelled again. But her eyes…just give back a cold look with no feeling in them; it was like she was sleeping with her eyes open. Was this some power jenova's had left inside of her? Cloud wondered.

He had to keep trying and keep calling out to her. "Sara…!" he yelled again. But before he knew it; he saw her eyes slowly blinking at him. "C-Cloud…?" She asked looking a bit lost toward him. "w-what happened?" She asked looking around. He slowly smiled toward her.

"n-nothing did…" he whispered giving her a small hug. She could only look lost toward the blonde swordsman. But somewhere inside of her; she knew something had happened that he wasn't going to tell her again. "I'm sorry…for running off like I did…" she whispered to him when she was still being hugged by him.

He slowly shook his head letting go of her. "Don't think anything of it…" he slowly stood up then helped her into her feet. "But…let us return to tifa…then leave here so the Turks don't come after you again…" She slowly nodded take hold of cloud's hand.

And so the two started back toward the church in sector 5; where tifa waiting still confused by aerith last words that had been said to her. "You don't think tifa…angry with me…do you…?" she asked cloud on they're way back. He slowly shook his head. "No…I'm sure she isn't angry just worried about you…" cloud whispered looking forward.

"As I was worried about you…" he whispered closing his eyes. Sara could only look confused at the swordsman. "You were…?" she asked. He slowly nodded. "Yes…I was very worried when you ran like you did…" she didn't hear a joke voice when she heard him say that. Maybe he was telling the truth? But why would he be worried about her?

When she was little he had always acted like a big brother toward her. And part of her always felt like he was an older brother. He was four years older then her after all. So maybe it was normal for her to feel this way. Yes she was only 19 years old not even drinking age. And he was 23 years old. He had changed a bit from the person she knew years ago. But at some points he was the same person as well.

She was sure this change was part of sephiroth fault. But she couldn't blame cloud if that had been the reason right?

"Sara…?" she blinked getting out of her thoughts hearing his voice. "Y-yes?" She asked looking up at him. Cloud just stared at her after she looked up at him. What could he say? What was he thinking? He knew what he wanted to say. But…he couldn't get the words to come out. When ever he saw her eyes looking at him; He lost the will to say things he would be thinking.

"…?" she looked confused at him. It looked like he had something to say. But it was like he had lost those words when she looked at him. She didn't understand. "Cloud…?" she asked placing a hand on his arm. He quickly snapped out of it. "Huh…?" He whispered looking down at her. She slowly gave him a confused look.

He couldn't help but smile looking at her. Was he chickening out of telling her again? He closed his eyes for a second. Yes, he was. "Cloud…?" He opened his eyes again hearing her voice. "It nothing…" he whispered keeping a small smile on his face looking at her. "Hmm…?" she whispered as she kept on looking back at him.

"Come on…we are keeping tifa worrying about you…" he whispered taking a hold on her hand. She could only still look lost about the look cloud had given her. What had he been thinking? Something he didn't wish to tell her? But she didn't ask. She knew it was better to keep secrets from others sometimes. She slowly nodded to him as they head inside the church again.

As they did tifa quickly turned around finding the two standing there giving tifa a worried look. "Tifa…?" cloud asked as soon as she turned around. Tifa didn't say a word as she looked from cloud to the smaller girl beside him. What could tifa say? After what she heard out of aerith. 'her poor heart…that had been weaken…' tifa could remember hearing aerith saying that over and over. What did she mean by that?

What did aerith mean by Sara's heart have been weakening? Did that mean…her heart would give out soon? And she would die? That thought scared her. The two keep staring at tifa; who was fighting back bad thoughts about what could happened.


	17. The one Chosen by the heart

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"Change can be good or bad thing when it comes to people or things for that matter…" "But how can people change?" "Do people change after something happens to a person?" "Or does the change take place in another way?"

**Chapter 17: The one chosen by the heart**

"Tifa…? Are you alright…?" She quickly blinked hearing that voice of that girl. No that women in front of her. She stared at her for a second without saying a word. She felt so worried by what aerith had said. But she couldn't give it away.

"I'm alright…" She said with a weak smile on her face. The girl looked a bit lost toward her. Just then tifa could see some mark on the girl's neck. "Oh…Sara what is that…?" tifa asked pointing to her neck.

Sara quickly placed her hand over where it was. "What…is what…?" She asked feeling her self blushing. "Umm that mark that under your hand…" as tifa finished saying that she looked toward cloud. He quickly closed his eyes starting to blush as well.

"It—it's...umm…" She couldn't get anymore words out of her mouth. "J-just a red mark from me resting my hand there…" tifa watched her sweating. Then tifa glare slowly turned toward cloud again. "w-what…?" he asked opening his eyes to find tifa glaring at him.

Tifa quickly pulled cloud aside from Sara. "You…did that and didn't even tell her…?" She whispered still glaring at him. "…" He nodded rubbing the back of his head. "w-well she was upset and crying…so I…err…" tifa shook her head hearing this.

"Cloud…you have to tell her…" cloud nodded to tifa knowing he really did have to tell her. Sara watched the two whispering about something looking confused. She more so wondered why cloud was being yelled at and what about; Then again it was cloud. He had to have done something to get yelled at by tifa.

But she did want to ask cloud why he had been like he was on that die end street. Why he didn't want to see her sad; as he put it. And why he had kissed her neck leaving that mark there. It made her blush just thinking about it.

"Tifa…me and…" But before cloud could say another word; tifa shook her head at him. "I know…and it safer for her not to be here…" Tifa looked away from cloud. "But…you better take good care of her…" Tifa said with a grin. "Tifa…" She covered his mouth.

"Not another word…just take care of her…for aerith…" cloud slowly nodded slowly stepping away from tifa. Cloud slowly smiled as he turned around to face Sara. But tifa look quickly change. She felt worried not just for Sara but for cloud as well. She was scared for both of them.

"What did you get in trouble for…?" Sara asked sticking her tongue out. Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling you…" he whispered taking a hold of her hand again. "But…did you tell…" he nodded. "Yes…she said it safer for you to leave…" With that the two slowly left the church.

Tifa felt helpless watching. She wanted to help protect her as well. But…she couldn't. She had her own things to take care of. The children without family she took care of now. The children who feared Sara. Because her and jenova were the same person; But they're too spirits were diffence one being light other being of darkness.

"Cloud…please takes really good care of the last cetra…" tifa whispered closing her eyes. She preyed that what she thought aerith said wouldn't come to be. She hopes the last cetra would live a long life.

A bit later outside the church; the two got ready to leave midgar for sometime. Sara kept looking back at the church as cloud got the bike ready for they're leave. He slowly looked up from the bike and to her. "…" he still haven't told her. He was so hopeless wasn't he? He just had to say three words and he couldn't do it.

Even if she wouldn't return the same feelings anymore; it was his fault. For turning her away before; when she did tell him of her feelings years ago. He slowly nodded to him self slowly walking up to her. "Sara…" she slowly turned around to look at him. "Hmm…?" she whispered looking up at him. "It's time to leave…" She slowly nodded. The two started toward the bike.

She looked back toward the church for a second. This was her final goodbye to this place. She bowed to it. She had learned lot from tifa in very little time. Tifa was her friend…her good friend. And tifa would always be her good friend no matter where she was. "Goodbye tifa…" she whispered. But this was also a goodbye to the place her older cousin loved to come too as well. Where aerith could make flowers grow.

"Sara…!" she quickly blinked hearing his voice. She snapped out of her thinking world. Where she would go to sometimes; "I know…I'm coming!" she yelled running toward cloud where he sat on the bike. He slowly nodded to her telling her to climb on. And with that she did; she climbed on behind him putting her arms around him again.

"Ready…?" he asked keeping one foot on the break and his other on the gas. She slowly nodded, "yes I am…" she quietly whispered back to him. With that cloud let go of the break and the two were off on the back. Heading toward the gate to take them out of midgar.

But little did they know. They had been being watching by three shadows a bit away. The middle shadow nodded a bit as the other two slowly looked over toward him. "What do you want us to do about mother?" the tallest one asked. The middle one slowly looked toward the right.

"You should know what has to be done…" he answered the one to the right of him. The tallest one slowly nodded to him. "Understood…just make sure she gone…then…" the tallest one disappeared.

Then the one to the left turn toward the other one. "That…or make her lose her memories…" he whispered before disappearing at well. "Memories…even without her memories she would still be a problem to us…" "The new leaders of this…sad world…" the middle whispered disappearing as well.

------------

They were close to town square now. They would soon be to the gates that would take them out of this mako energy dieing city. Very soon. And the sooner the better. Cloud knew this for sure. She would be safer as far as from midgar as they could get.

And cloud knew where he could take her. Where they wouldn't think of looking for the time being. Costa Del sol. He had brought a place there sometime ago. And he would travel back there sometimes. But it would be weird living there for sometime now. But the place was over the ocean. So he would need to drop off his bike to get his chocobo at the farm first.

He slowly nodded to him self. He could see the gate some miles ahead of them. It wouldn't be long now. He told him self. He started to feel better. Specially knowing she truly would be safe soon.

But something inside of him; Felt like something bad was about to happen soon. But what this something was…He had no idea at all.

Sara slowly looked up toward cloud head. He had been pretty quiet for sometime. But that was normal for him. Wasn't it? Even those he had been acting weird lately. She felt somewhat uneasy being around him. Even those she knew he was just worried about her.

But she didn't like the feeling of being protected. No it made her feel so helpless. She didn't like it at all. This feeling made her want to just scream out loud. And let it all out. But she kept it all inside. Even those she knew it wasn't good to do this.

She slowly let out a sigh. As she closed her eyes. She only hoped when they got out of midgar that this feeling would truly disappear from her. Or she would have a hard time of traveling with cloud.

------------

A shadow then appeared on top of a high cliff of a broken building by the end of midgar. The shadow slowly looked down toward the ground. It looked like he was watching for something but what?

"Hmm…where are they…?" the shadow whispered to him self. He only had to take care of that girl. Oni-san didn't matter for the time being. He slowly nodded. But he would be the one to deal with oni-san and the girl. Or so he hoped so.

He then saw a small bike coming closer and closer. "Right on time…" he whispered. He slowly held his hand close to his chest. Then looked toward a huge rock in front of him; He slowly nodded. "Time. For your end mother…" he whispered as he quickly hit the rock as it quickly started to fall toward the two on the bike.

He slowly grinned then disappeared.

------------

Cloud was still silent seeing the gate getting closer and closer to them. They would be out in a good ten minutes. He slowly smiled. Just then he felt something hit his head. A small rock rolled off his shoulder. "A...rock..?" he whispered then he quickly looked up into the air.

"…!" he stared in shock. A huge rock was falling toward them. But where from? But now wasn't the time for that. They're no where he could out ride it! They could only do one thing.

"Sara jump!" he yelled as he jumped off his bike. "w-what…?" She asked as she looked up and saw what he was talking about. She made a jump for it as well. But didn't make it in time. The rock hit her in the back and sends her flying into a wall close by.

The rock had destroyed the bike. Cloud quickly got into his feet. And started looking around for Sara. "Sara…!" he yelled he saw her lying knocked out by a wall. And it looked like her was bleeding a bit as well.

He ran over to her and quickly picks her up shaking her. But she didn't answer him. His feeling had been right; something bad did happen. But she was just knocked out. He was glad that she was still alive.

He watched as her eyes slowly opened looking up toward him. "Sara…!" he cried as a smile slowly appeared on his face. She gave him a confused look. "Sara…?" he asked wondering what that look was for. "…are you talking to me…?" she asked.

Cloud hoped she was joking around. But even if she was joking; it wasn't funny! "Sara…stops joking around!" He yelled at her. "I'm…not joking…is my name…Sara…?" she asked. Cloud stared at her in shock. "…y-you lost your memory…?" he asked. "…?" she could only give him a blank look back.

(Author note: I know it took me forever to get this chapter out…and it a short one? What is she thinking? Your asking? Well sorry about that. That because I was beating dragon quest 8 and started up wild arms 4 so I may take sometime to finish the new chapters for my other stories as well. But no worry I will get the next chapters out this month. Well maybe not the wild arms story. But the others. I will! )


	18. Forgotten Memories

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"Memories…without memories can a person change?" "Or does somehow that person stay the same?" "Without some memories can a person act diffence toward diffence people or things for that matter?" "Or does the personally of that person stay the same?"

**Chapter 18: Forgotten memories**

Cloud could only stare at her in shock. Had she really forgotten everything? She didn't even know her name. Did that mean…that she forgot…about him too?

"Umm by the way who…are you…?" she asked slowly looked up toward cloud. Cloud felt like an arrow had just when into his heart. She really had forgotten. Not only about her self But about him as well; But after everything he had done to her. It felt like it was better this way; Even if he would feel pain in his heart.

She gave him a question look. And wondered why he didn't answer her question. He slowly shook his head a bit. "My name is cloud…cloud strife…" the blonde man whispered looking down toward the girl. "Umm ok…cloud…but how do I know you…?" "Are you my boyfriend or something…?" she asked. But as soon as she asked that; cloud face turned bright red.

"W-what? Boy-boyfriend? No! No! We. We are just old friends…" he yelled waving his arms around in front of him. She could only blink at him and wonder why his face was all red then. Was he warm or something? But his face was really red. She was pretty sure that wasn't normal.

"Umm ok…but why is your face all red…?" she asked pointing to his cheeks. He quickly turned his face away from her. "I-I just feel a bit warm that all…" he whispered waving one hand in front of his face. Hoping the color on his cheek would disappear soon. And soon it did disappear.

He slowly let out a sigh. But part of him couldn't help but wonder where that huge rock had come from. Could someone have been following them? Is that why this had happened? He wondered. But even if they were being followed; they were out for Sara's life it looked like.

That means they would have to keep moving. As soon as they could; he slowly turned back to face her. He slowly took hold of her hand without saying a word. Then he started to walk toward the gate again pulling her hand to make her follow him.

"Umm…where are we going…?" she asked slowly walking behind him. Still holding into his hand. "The chocobo farm. To get my chocobo for us to cross the ocean on…" he answered not looking back at her. She could only look confused and wonder what a chocobo was.

The two slowly exit the gate of the city called midgar. But little did they know. They were still being watched from far over the city. A shadow quickly kicked a rock in front of him. "Damnit…" the shadow whispered to him self. "But…without her memories…this could become easier…" the shadow quickly turned as another man appeared beside him. "Maybe your right…Yazo…" the first shadow said turning to the one beside him. "I am alright right…Zol…" they both laughed a bit to them selves.

"But it is better not to tell Kada of this…keep an eye on her for now…" Zol nodded and disappeared. "Does…her powers safe her from all…?" Yazo asked to him self pushing some hair behind his shoulders. Then he slowly disappeared as well.

------------

The two were close by the town of kalm now. But they both haven't said a word. What could he really say to her without confusing her anyways? She couldn't remember anything. And that worried him. Especially because people were after her. How could he tell her; that they were running away to keep her safe? Would she truly understand that?

He had so many questions circling around inside his mind. But he had no answers to any of them. He felt fear for her. He feared for her life; more then anything. He wasn't going to lose her a second time. He would make sure of it!

"Umm are we close to this farm place…?" he slowly looked down to her. He found her looking up at him. "Uh…it stills a bit away…" he answered her. She slowly nodded; he didn't see it at first. But they were still holding hands. She didn't react toward it so far; As well. He was surprised; surprised that she didn't yell at him for still holding hands with her.

Was she truth diffence without her memories? And the question was did he like her like this? But he knew the answer. He didn't. He wanted her to have her memories back. He wanted her to remember who she was. He wanted to see the person he cared for beside him again. Even if… Even if she would hate him again; He still wanted her back to normal.

They slowly head up a small hill. They could see grass like area ahead of them. But he grass had gotten longer. I had growed in the last year. "We are close now…" he whispered to her. She slowly looked up toward him again. "The farm is just a bit south of the grassy area…" she slowly nodded to him.

But she felt confused. She didn't understand why they need a chocobo to cross the ocean. Or even why they were going across the ocean. It was like they were running from something. She could feel it. But what in the world could they be running from? She had no idea. She wondered if she should ask him. But she was going to wait for the time being.

Well maybe she would ask after they got this chocobo. Whatever a chocobo was. She had no idea! She knew she would be surprised just to see a chocobo. She wondered what kind of animal a chocobo would look like. Would it have fur? Or what? She had so many questions about this thing called a chocobo.

Let alone she would be riding on it soon. She could picture that; and so far it looked very weird. And would she be riding on this chocobo with cloud as well? Together?; for some reason thinking that made her blush. But she didn't understand why. Why would she blushing thinking about that?

"We're here…" she quickly looked up to see a big band. Then she slowly let go of his hand. Cloud slowly let out a sigh. Well he knew it would happen at one time. "Shouldn't we head inside…?" she asked looking to him. He slowly nodded as the two enter. They found three big birds running around in the fence area.

"What are those…?" Sara asked looking up to cloud. He slowly laughed to him self a bit. "Those…are chocobos…" he whispered with a small smile on his face. She looked surprised. They were nothing more then super side birds! "They look like big birds…" she whispered staring back toward the fence. Cloud kept on laughing to him self.

"Well I guess they do…" Cloud couldn't help but smile watching her. He really did feel like she was his little sister sometimes. Maybe because of they're diffence in age. She was only 19 and he was 23. But they didn't really act that close anymore. Because of how stupid he had been. He wanted to do nothing more then look out of her from now on.

She slowly looked up at him to find him smiling. She felt lost seeing a smile like that on his face; As well as love in his eyes toward her. "…?" she gives him a question look. "Cloud…?" he quickly blinked out of it to find her looking up toward him. "Huh…?" he asked feeling his face turn a bit red. She stared at him a bit still with a weird look on her face.

"We are just friends right…?" she asked still unsure about it. He quickly nodded. "What? Yeah…just friends as I said…!" he quickly looked away. Worried that he gave her a look giving her ideas of what he truly felt inside. She kept on watching him feeling confused. Why would he say one thing but act another way? Was he even telling the truth then?

But she wondered why she was even thinking about things like this. Why did those questions even come into her mind? She didn't know why. But she felt somewhat uneasy thinking about it. But how could she feel uneasy about something when she didn't even have her memories? She didn't know but this feeling wouldn't leave her.

"Sara…?" she quickly looked up to see a hand waving in front of her face. "Huh?" she whispered to see cloud giving her a look now. "Something the matter…?" he asked looking a bit worried. She quickly shook her head at him. "Nope…" she answered quickly.

"Hmm…" cloud whispered not really believing her. "Anyways let's head into the band to pick up the chocobo…" she slowly nodded to cloud following him inside. As they enter they watch a little boy run from fence to fence checking on some diffence colored birds. The boy drops some greens into bowls in front of the chocobos then they started to eat them.

"Wark!" one of the birds yelled to the little boy. "You like your greens boy…?" the little boy asked patting the bird on the top of the head. The two kept watching the boy with the chocobo. "Could…that be a chocobo…?" Sara whispered to her self; as she watched cloud head toward the little boy. The boy slowly turned around seeing a shadow over him.

"Oh cloud it been sometime!" the boy said as a small smile appeared on his face. Cloud slowly nodded to him. "yes it has choco Billy…" "I would like one of my chocobos please…" the boy slowly nodded to him. "alright, what one do you need?" The boy asked looking toward the pens. "hmm…I need my gold chocobo…" the boy looked confused toward him.

"really? You sure you need him?" choco billy asked. Cloud nodded. "I need to get over the ocean quickly…" cloud looked back toward sara. Who only gave him a question look. "Hmm I see…ok I'll have golden ready in Five minutes…he will be waiting outside…" cloud nodded and head back over to sara. "hmm?" she whispered looking at him; only to see him nod to her.

"the chocobo will be ready soon…we should wait outside the farm…" cloud whispered to her. "ok…so that is a chocobo then…?" she asked still feeling unsure. "yes that is…and he a special chocobo…" she looked confused at him. "A special chocobo…?" she asked. "yes…meaning he can cross the ocean without trouble…" she looked surprised she never knew animals could do that.

"well let's head outside…" she nodded to him as they left the band then left the farm. They stood outside in the grassy area; That surround the area. A small wind started to pick up; It was a cold wind. A wind that could tell some people trouble was just starting. And so little did they know the wind was right.


	19. Battling what is lost

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

"What does one fight for when you have lost everything? Do you fight for memories of lost love ones? Fight out of hate? Or just for your self…your own life…? Is that really something to truly fight for?"

**Chapter 19: Battling what is lost**

The wind was still picking up around them. It was the strongest wind cloud had ever felt before. And he was getting a bad feeling from this wind. Why did he feel so worried now? Wasn't it just a strong wind noting more? No…they're was something more to this wind. He could feel it. Yes, he could. He felt like something was coming they're way. But what that something was. He had no idea.

But before long he had it. He had something running toward them. "…w-what…?" he whispered to him self. "What's wrong cloud…?" Sara asked standing besides him. Out of no where cloud quickly pushed her aside. Then a gun shot when flying passed them. "…!" cloud quickly looked around to see where that shot came from. "Where…?" cloud whispered. Sara could only look dumbfounded.

"Ah…what speed you have brother…" the voice said. Cloud quickly looked up in the air to see a man with long silver hair floating over them. "…!" cloud glared toward the man. Cloud quickly pulled his sword out from behind him. The man grinned and quickly started to fall toward him. "Cloud look out…!" Sara yelled slowly sitting up. Cloud held his sword ready.

They're swords hit together as the silver hair man landed on his feet in front of cloud. "w-who are you…?" cloud asked. "I am one of the three silver hair men…" The man answered with a grin. "My name is…Yazo…" the man finished saying. He quickly pulled his sword away and turned it a bit then started firing gun shots at him. Cloud quickly blocked them. "Sara…get behind me…!" he yelled to the woman behind him. She quickly did so. But she didn't understand what was going on.

Why was this silver hair man after them? No it felt like he was after her. She felt like somewhat knew that silver hair man. She felt fear just seeing him. But why did she? She couldn't remember for the life of her. She was battling her lost memories. She needed them back badly. She closed her eyes placing her hands on top of her head. Then she heard the man voice. "Hand over mother…" she quickly opened her eyes looking to the silver hair man. "No…I will never hand her over…!" cloud yelled back at the silver hair man.

M-mother! Did that man just call her mother? W-what was really going on here? She didn't understand. Why would that man call her mother? Who-…no what is she…? She wondered. She watched as the two man jump high into the air, fighting sword to sword. Why was cloud protecting her so much? Why was this person after her to start with? She felt question after question hit her hard. No end to the questions. "…w-what am I…?" she whispered to her self falling into her knees.

"You are the first and last…cetra…" she quickly looked up to see a ghost like woman floating in front of her. The woman had long blonde hair with sky blue eyes. "Who are--…" but she cut her self off to hear a yell. She quickly turned to watch cloud quickly fall into the ground. "C-cloud…!" she yelled quickly standing up. She quickly started toward him; but before she got very far the silver hair man floated down in front of her. "…!" she quickly backs away a bit.

"Just…stay still mother…it will be all over soon…" yazo whispered pointing his gun blade toward her. Sara quickly shook her head backing away little by little. "I said…stay still…" he whispered quickly starting toward her. "n-no…" she whispered looking at the man with fear in her eyes. "s-stay back…!" she cried holding out her hands toward him. "…" the man didn't say a word as he pulled on his gun blade firing some gun shots at her. "n-no!" she yelled as a wave an energy when flying toward him.

Yazo watched the bullets disappeared into the energy. "...!" the man quickly steps back. "No…! You have her power still…!" he yelled quickly firing like crazy toward her. But it did no good. The bullets kept on disappearing. "…!" yazo quickly drop his gun blade and try to make a run for it. But didn't get too far as the energy catch him. It circled around him like a rope. Sara looked very surprised and quickly pulled her hands away. But the energy stays around him. "…w-what…was that…?" she whispered looking at her hands.

"Mother! Why does your power still live inside of the cetra…!" Sara quickly looked toward the silver hair man yelling. "Power….still live inside…of me…?" she asked. "damnit…cetra…it shouldn't be this way…I should have--…" but before he could finish the energy pulled off of him then started stabbing him like 1000's knifes. He started screaming, as his blood when flying everywhere. "…!" Sara covered her mouth stepping back.

"This…is what he should get…" yazo quickly looked to the side to see a ghost of his mother. "y-you…" yazo whispered with some blood rolling down his cheek. "All my children…will die…all have to end this…" the woman said. "W-why woman…? Humans are the enemy…!" yazo yelled. "no…they aren't…I thought they were for a long time…but it is we who are the enemy…who need to leave this place…and return to where we should be…" the woman finished saying then disappeared.

"Hehe…I see so she left you with some of her power…before she passed away…" yazo grinned closing his eyes. "No, matter…you don't have the time to kill all of the silver hair men…you will die before then…because your life energy is…" yazo started to finish saying. But the energy finished him off. Then his body fell to the ground not moving.

"My life…energy is what…?" Sara whispered to her self looking down at the dead silver hair man. But she couldn't get an answer because he had passed away. What was he trying to say…? What about my life energy? And…what was that energy that came from my hands…?

She wondered staring down at her hands again. What a deadly power…that could ripe the body to ribbons with energy.

"Sara…!" she quickly turned to see cloud running toward her. "Cloud…! Are you alright?" she asked as he got over to her. He slowly nodded. "Yes…but shouldn't I be asking you that…?" he asked. "Uh, I guess so…" she whispered looking away. Cloud looked a bit lost. But quickly saw why she was looking away. He saw the silver hair man on the ground, all cut up bleeding. "…!" did she do this? He wondered. Was it the same power she had in midgar? Could that be…from jenova's devil powers…? He wondered as well. But he shook it off. It was better not to worry about it for the time being.

"Come on…Sara…" cloud said walking over to the chocobo that was now outside. "…?" she looked a bit lost. "We are taking the chocobo over the ocean remember?" he asked sitting down on the chocobo. She slowly nodded to him. "y-yeah…" she said heading over to him. She hopped into the chocobo sitting behind him. "You better hold on…tight…"He whispered. She slowly nodded, putting her arms around him. He found him self blushing a bit.

"Uh…here we go…" he said kicking the chocobo on the sides. "Wark!" it yelled and quickly started toward the water at full speed. "Whoa…!" Sara yelled holding on tight, but surprised a bird could go this fast. "Hehe, told ya to hold on…" cloud said with a laugh. Even those cloud wasn't showing he was worried. He knew he should be. After what happened, a silver hair man die. By her hands; But he was sure she didn't understand what she did. Was that silver hair man one of jenova children?

He didn't know. But he was pretty sure. That silver hair man was one of jenova's children. The children that sephiroth said would come back. Cloud slowly nodded to him self. He had a feeling; this was just the beginning of the end of this. But if what sephiroth said was true…then two silver hair men we're left. He nodded to him self lost in his thoughts.

But from far far away; one a mountain on the land; they had just left. A man with short silver hair stood there. "Hmm…she still has mother powers…" the man whispered to him self. A small grinned appeared on his face. "But…he was right, she is somewhat helpless without her memories…but at the same time…she is a problem that will try to destroy us…because her time ends here…" the man nodded to him self.

"Brother…don't worry…I Zol…will take care of mother…for you fallen brother…" zol quickly disappeared from the area.

------------

------------

Back in Cosmo Canyon.

"Oh no…how could I miss this!" red yelled looking over the book of the cetra's. He quickly shook his head. "That why her life energy came back so quickly…no wonder…" red whispered walking away from the book. He headed over to the window looking out of it.

Then yuffie quickly entered his room. "I'm back! No worries my stupid father will not attack her again!" yuffie yelled with a huge grin on her face. Red slowly turned to look at her. "Hmm..? something wrong red?" she asked. He slowly nodded to her. "Yes…yuffie, I missed something big in the old book of the cetra's…" yuffie could only look puzzled at him.

Red slowly headed back over to the book that was sitting on a table and yuffie followed him. "One cetra lived after casting the mega spells…and that was Sara's great great great great great grandmother…" yuffie rubbed the back of her head. "So…? What's your point…?" she asked crossing her arms. Red sighed a bit shaking his head. "I wasn't done…" he whispered glaring toward the ninja.

"She lived and her life energy quickly returned to her…as it did for Sara…but…" red looked away from the book. "But what…?" yuffie asked. "Another problem came about…two weeks after her life energy returned…she started to feel very tired…day after day…she became more tired…" yuffie didn't follow him at all. "Uh…?" was all she could get out of her mouth.

"…ok let me put it this way…she was slowly dieing…" yuffie eyes quickly became huge. "w-what? But I thought she lived!" yuffie yelled. "She did for a bit…but not for very long…this book is really a book Sara's great great great great great grandmother…wrote…" red said looking toward yuffie. "But…it also…tells who jenova really was…" yuffie felt sweat roll down her cheek.

"Who was…jenova…?" yuffie asked. "The one who wrote the book was called Ceres; Sara's great great great great great grandmother…" red whispered closing his eyes. "And jenova's was…ceres mother…" red quickly opened his eyes looking to yuffie. "WHAT!" yuffie yelled.


	20. Feeling weak and remembering the Past

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

**Chapter 20: feeling weak and remembering the Past**

"You…got to be joking red!" yuffie yelled toward red feeling sweat roll down her face. Red slowly shook his head at the ninja. "I wish I was…but…that means jenova's the mother of the first humans as well…" red looked very worried over this. "sh-she the mother of the first humans…?" yuffie asked. Red slowly nodded to her.

"Yes…even those jenova was born from two cetra parents…she had no cetra's powers…at all…she hated by many because of this…it says…" red said turning a page. "because of how others looked down on her…she slowly grow hate toward the cetra's…that made her darkness…of her power we saw…" yuffie had a look of shock on her face. But red couldn't really blame her for that.

"…ah…here some English words Ceres wrote about jenova…" red slowly started to read it. "It has been sometimes…now I have seen what my father told me about…at first I did not believe him…" "He told me…mother would one day…strike everyone around us down…killing many…like a mad woman…" "But…I thought father had gone crazy hearing something like this…but soon after my 17th birthday I learned my father was right…" Ceres looked up from the book she had been writing in.

"Father had been right…mother…just needed a 'human' as she called him for her seed…it was all part of her plan…but I wonder what made mother go crazy to start with? What made her go mad like this? Mother doesn't have power likes me or my father do…" "Even those she is a cetra just like I and father are…" she slowly got out of her chair. "Did hate….really change mother? She was so kind when I was little…was that all an act as well?..." Ceres slowly shook her head.

"It was an act wasn't it?" she whispered to her self. "Father couldn't stop her…He did love her even if she did act this way now…he told me so…he loved her with all his heart that he was willing to do anything to free her heart from so great hate she held toward the cetras'…" "It so sad…so many have died so far…how long has this gone on now? Four months? Or is it five?" Ceres asked her self as she headed over to a mirror to look at her self.

"I am of age now…the age that I can cast the mega spells…that were sealed away a lot time ago…you have to be 17th years old to cast these spells…only the very strong cetra's can cast them…but after they do they lose they're life…" "But…I promised father…if he couldn't stop mother…I would…and I will keep this promise…even if it means…that I…" she slowly shook her head. "Even if that means…I leave…my newborn son…and…boyfriend behind…" Ceres slowly looked away from the mirror toward the bed where the baby was crying.

"I only hope…when. this book is found…it can help stop anything like this from happening again…I have wrote some of it in English…for humans…and the other half in cetra's words for my great grandchildren to read when they become of age…I prey…they will never have to cast the mega spells as I will have too…" She slowly closed the book as the house started to shake. A man with blonde hair quickly ran inside the room. "Ceres!" the man yelled toward her. "Yes…I know…she's here…" Ceres whispered with a small smile.

"Take are son…and leave now…" she said pointing to the bed. "What? I can't leave you to fight jenova on your own!" the man yelled toward her. Ceres slowly shook her head at him. "You have too…it my problem now…that father gone…" Ceres whispered tieing her hair back. "Ceres…" the man stepping in front of her. "…I love you alsheak…so please…do this as my last request…" Ceres smiled at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He slowly nodded to her; he when to pick up the child lying on the bed and placed him in his arms. "…" he then slowly looked toward Ceres again without saying a word. She slowly nodded to him and headed out of the room. "…I love you…Ceres…" he whispered taking the back door out of the house.

Ceres took the front door outside where she was waiting. Where Jenova was waiting her mother; As soon as she stepped outside she was in shock. She stared at all the dead bodies just laying there on the ground. "How…could she…?" Ceres whispered to her self kneeing down to check one. She slowly shook her head hearing no heart beat. "…dead…may this…person spirit…rest in peace…" Ceres whispered bowing to the poor bodies lying on the ground.

"They will never find peace as long as I am around daughter…" Ceres quickly jumped into her feet and turned toward the voice. "M-mother…" Ceres whispered stared toward Jenova. "I maybe your daughter…but you are foolish as the other cetras' are daughter…!" jenova yelled pointing toward Ceres. "Mother…please…stops this…how could you just kill so many as well as father?" Ceres asked. "…your father was foolish to fall for me…he was nothing but a plan of my master plan…I needed someone to take my seed…to start the curse that will destroy all…people…cetras as well as humans…!" jenova yelled as a dark energy started to surround her.

"w-what? What curse are you talking about!" Ceres yelled trying to hold her ground. "…hmm the curse that was placed on your son when he was born…that runs in the bloodline now…even if I die here…I will be reborn as many times as I need to be…I will be reborn…in the women…of the family…I will take all down with me!" Jenova yelled as she held a hand out toward Ceres. Had everything that happened been part of jenova part? Her having a child at her age been part of jenova's plan as well? "No…your lying they're no curse likes that!" Ceres yelled standing ready for jenova's attack.

"…do you really believe that? Even those my powers…are nothing like the cetras? I don't care if you are my child…you are a problem that is just in the way…if…you don't stop getting in my way…I will put an end to your life as I did to the other cetras…!" Jenova yelled firing some energy toward Ceres. "Uh!" Ceres quickly held her hands out in front of her self but to her surprised the energy made it pass her.

"t-this…energy…I never felt anything like this…" Ceres whispered feeling the energy cutting her body all over like ribbons. She slowly let out a yell. Jenova stood there grinning at the whole thing. "This…p-power…I feel so great of hate inside of the energy…is this really mother power…?" Ceres asked slowly falling into her knees. "Yes…this is my power…the darkness from the heart that can make…" Jenova slowly stepped toward her. Ceres slowly looked up toward jenova. "Mother…" she whispered. "I will teach…humans as well as cetras…they're place…as they all die by my hands!" Jenova yelled holding her hand out toward Ceres.

"…so I guess…they're truly no other way around this mother? Aside from fighting…?" Ceres whispered looking toward the ground. "Yes, there is no other way…if people hate ones that are diffence…I will give you a reason to hate. Me!" Jenova yelled firing some dark energy toward Ceres. Ceres nodded to her self as she closed her eyes. Then as the energy was about to hit her, she quickly opened her eyes as a beam of light came out of the ground.

"w-what…!" jenova yelled jumping away from the area as her dark energy disappeared into the light. Jenova watched Ceres slowly stand up with a growing sword of light at her feet. "w-what…is that…!" jenova yelled. "The mega sword…" Ceres slowly putting the sword out of ground and holding it in her hand. "t-the mega sword…?" jenova asked. "Yes, the sword that sealed away the powerful mega spells a long time ago, this sword…hold's those spells inside of its blade…" Ceres whispered looking toward jenova.

Red slowly shook his head looking up from the book then. "Then…she killed jenova?" yuffie asked. "No…she couldn't they were equal in power…she could only seal jenova inside of her own body…starting…the circle of jenova's reborn…" yuffie stared at red in shock. "Ceres…started that? How could she do that!" yuffie asked. Red slowly shook his head. "I'm sure she didn't know…her hatefully spirit would keep living in the future children of hers…" red sighed closing his eyes.

"w-wait…is the cure in the book then?" red looked a bit puzzled at yuffie. "You know for Sara! If-there is a cure that is…" yuffie said looking troubled by her words she had just said. "…" red slowly nodded to yuffie staring down at the book. "If…there is a cure…" he started to say. "What…?" yuffie asked. "I will not find it…all the other stuff in is the ancient cetras' language…" red slowly looked up to yuffie. "Meaning…only Sara could find it in there?" yuffie asked. Red slowly nodded to her. "Yes…let just hope…she doing alright…" red said walking over to a window looking out of it. "Yes! I'm sure she fine! She with cloud after all!" yuffie started following red to the window. "Yes, your right…" red said with a weak smile. But…if I know yuffie right…then why do I have this uneasy feeling inside? Red wondered.

------------

------------

"Uh…" cloud quickly looked back to Sara. "You alright…?" he asked sounding a bit worried. She slowly nodded to him. "Yes…I just feel really tired…for some reason…" she whispered weakly. Cloud weakly smiled down at her. "Don't worry…we are about there…then you can rest all you want alright…?" she nodded to him resting her head on his back.

But cloud couldn't help but feel more worried. Why was she so tired? Was it before of the dark energy she killed one of the silver hair men with? Did that energy drain her? She still wasn't filled healed from getting her energy back. He couldn't help but worry about her. He knew this was far from over as well. Two silver hair men we're still alive out there. Waiting to strike at her; But her being like this…she wouldn't be ready for the next attack.

Cloud was unsure of what he could really do. He wasn't even a match for one of the silver hair men. How could he protect her if he couldn't hold them off? Cloud slowly shook his head. If he lost fate in him self now it would be all over. Especially for Sara it would be over. He needed to get her memories back to her as soon as he could. Or she truly would be helpless.

Cloud slowly blinked him self out of his thoughts. He could see land just a bit in front of them now. "Finally…we made it to…Costa Del Sol…" cloud whispered quietly to him self. Sara slowly picks up her head rubbing her eyes. "Hmm…?" she whispered. "We made it, Sara…" cloud whispered quietly as the chocobo made it way into the land. Cloud pulled on the chocobo making it stop right next to the town of Costa Del sol.

Cloud then climbed off the chocobo then helped Sara off of it. "…cloud? You never told me why…we came here…" she said looking up at him. "…" he just stared at her a bit. He didn't know what to say. How could he say the reason? The reason why they came here was to keep her safe—no safe not the word. The right word was more so hiding her from the silver hair men. "w-we can talk about that later…your tired right?" he asked quickly changing the subject. "Umm...yeah…" she whispered looking a bit confused toward him.

"Then let's head…into town so you can rest…" cloud said quickly heading into town. Sara stood there looking lost and puzzled at the same time. "It. it like he didn't want to say…why we came here…" she whispered to her self following him into town. She followed him up some stairs into a big house like place. It had a bed room with two beds in it. As well as a TV room and a kitchen.

"Wow…" she whispered looking around. "Go ahead and rest…" cloud said pointing to the bed room. "But…we shouldn't just go into someone's house like this…" Sara pointed out. Cloud laughed a bit. "It isn't someone house's…it mine…" cloud said with a small smile. "y-you're…?" she said sounding surprised. He had to have some good money then to have a place like this.

Cloud nodded to her. "I don't come here very much…I normally only come here when--..." cloud quickly cut him self off from what he was about to say. If he said hiding or anything like that; she would know something was up. Something wasn't right at all. Then he would have to tell her the truth; the truth why they came here. "When what…?" she asked looking up at him. "…" cloud didn't answer at first. He wouldn't sure how to finish it without her finding out the real reason.

"Why don't you go rest now? I'll tell you when you get up why…we came here…" cloud answered with a weak smile. Sara couldn't help but look a bit confused toward him. "Um…ok…" she whispered stepping into the bed room. But she quickly looked back at him still with a confused look on her face. Cloud kept that weak smile on his face. As best as he could. "Uh…ok…" she whispered closing the door slowly behind her.

But as soon as she did; the weak smile left cloud face. He knew something was wrong with her aside from her not having her memories back. "…why…was she so tired…?" cloud asked him self. But he couldn't come up with answer. "Is…this a sign something is wrong after she got her life energy back…?" cloud whispered to him self making his way to the living room. He slowly sat down on a couch in the living room as he made his way inside. But as he closed his eyes he heard his cell phone go off.

Cloud looked pretty confused as he opened his eyes taking out his cell phone. He checked the number. "Red…?" he said slowly opening it. "Cloud? Are you there?" red asked on the other line. Cloud slowly nodded, "Yes I'm here…" cloud answer hearing a bit of worried in red's voice. "Good, are you in Costa del Sol now…?" red asked. "Yes…I am why…?" cloud asked. "Because yuffie be will coming there with a book Sara needs to look at…" red answered. "A book…?" cloud found him self getting lost.

"Yes, a book from her family she needs to read as soon as she can…or…" cloud started to glare at the table in front of him. "…she dieing isn't she…?" cloud asked worried just to hear the answer. "…I take it she started getting tired…so…it started this quickly…" red started as worried as he was. "…so that is a sign then…" cloud slowly closed his eyes. "Yes, it is…as it said in the book, I believe they're a cure in it…but, I can't read a lot of it…because it is the cetras' Language…" cloud slowly nodded listening to him.

"I see…so only Sara could find it then…but…" cloud slowly opened his eyes looking toward the floor. "But what?" red asked. "…she hit her head…and can't remember anything right now…she didn't even know her name…" cloud didn't hear red say anything at first. Maybe he was a bit angry as well as worried right then. "…you have to get her memories back as soon as you can…" cloud nodded to him self. Yup, red sounded a bit angry.

"I'm sure she could still read the book without her memories but…she wouldn't understand what was happening to her…" cloud nodded again listening to him. "…understood…thanks…for the information…red…" cloud whispered into the cell phone. "No problem…and the ninjas will not come after her again…yuffie made sure of it…" red whispered into the cell phone. "Ok…I take it yuffie will be here in a day or so….?" Cloud felt worried waiting for the book to just get there. "Yes, let's hope…she has the long…to live…" cloud didn't like to hear that out of red; Even if it was true.

"Y-yeah…" cloud whispered back quietly. "…thanks for calling…red…" he didn't want to hear anymore. Even if it was all true, he couldn't take it. "…I know you didn't want to hear any of it…but you needed to know…take care of her as well as your self cloud…" red whispered back quietly. "Will do…bye red…" cloud whispered. "Bye…" cloud closed the cell phone and placed it into the table in front of him self.

"…so, something really is wrong Sara…your dieing…is that just the way…it has to be…?" cloud whispered looking up to the ceiling.

(Author note: you can tell I'm getting close to the end of the story because the chapter keeps getting shorter…)


	21. Ceres' book and the Cure

**Omg update finally. Got a good chapter even if it isn't very long. So here you go people. Hope ya like it!**

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

**Chapter 21: Ceres' book and the Cure**

Cloud couldn't help but worry more as Sara did nap or should he say sleep? She didn't wake up for close to three days. Was it because of what red had told him? She was slowly dieing. As her great great great great grandmother had; Cloud could only wait. And hope there was a cure in the book yuffie was brought. He could only hope for the time being.

No more he could do right now. But he knew red was right. He had to help Sara get her memories back as soon as he could. Especially with two silver hair men still out there after her. She wasn't truly safe for good. But for the time being she was. Cloud slowly nodded to him self. But he had no idea how to help her get her memories back.

One thing he was really bad at. All his memories that he thought we're his…he quickly shook his head. He didn't want to think of zack again. But he couldn't help it. The memories he thought we're his…had been zack's from stories he heard. Just thinking about his lost buddy got to him. He wasn't strong as other thought he was.

He was just human. A human with lots of problems just like all other humans; all humans had some weakness. They're was just no way around that. He was just no diffence from other humans. Why did others call him strong? He knew him self that he wasn't. "I-I'm not strong…" he whispered to him self staring down at the floor. "Do I even have the power to protect her…?" he whispered to him self. He couldn't help but wonder about it.

Part of him told him self he didn't have even the power to protect one person. But the other part of him told him self he had to have the power to protect her or; he quickly shook his head. No! He didn't want to think that way. He didn't want to lose her again. He lost too many people in his life. Never again…he thought. "N-No more dieing…" he whispered slowly looking up from the floor.

"Cloud?" cloud quickly blinked hearing a voice. He quickly looked toward the door way to find Sara standing there. "O-oh…y-you're awake…" Cloud said sounding nervous. He only hoped she had no idea what he had been talking about. "Um…yes…" Sara whispered looking lost toward cloud. Cloud could feel some sweat roll down his face. He wondered if she knew how long she had been asleep.

"It was a good nap…" she said heading over to him. Nope she had no idea how long she had been asleep. Cloud knew it was better not to tell her. She wouldn't believe him if he did anyways. Cloud moved over a bit on the couch so she could sit down. She did so without being told. They both we're silent for some time. But it felt like it was forever before they both said anything.

"Do you…remember anything?" cloud asked not looking to her. Sara quickly shook her head a bit. "Nope…only my name that you told me." She answered him. Cloud sighed a bit to him self. Cloud had no idea how to get her to remember everything. And he had to do this quickly. "Hmm…do you remember your last name…?" cloud asked looking toward her. She quickly shook her head no. "Your birthday?" cloud asked again. She quickly shook her head again no.

Cloud sighed again looking toward the floor. "This…isn't working…" cloud whispered to him self. "Huh?" Sara looked a bit lost toward cloud. "n-nothing…" cloud said slowly looking up toward her again. "I know you're just trying to help me remember…but I can't remember anything for some reason…" Sara whispered to cloud. "Y-yeah I know…don't worry about it…" cloud whispered looking away from her. He didn't want her to know how worried he really was. It was best for the time being not to let her know.

Sara kept on looking lost toward the blonde hair swordsman. "Cloud…?" she said with a question like in her voice. He slowly looked toward her again. "y-yes…?" cloud asked. "Why did you protect me…when that silver hair man attacked?" cloud just stared at her. He didn't want to answer that question. Not at all. He stayed silent. "Cloud…?" Sara asked. "I don't want to answer that…" cloud whispered to her. "Why not? Don't I have right to know what happening?" Sara asked looking a bit angry toward him.

"Y-yes…" cloud whispered back to her. By the way she asked that question…she really did sound like her self with memories. Sara was a person who always wanted to know answers to things; and hated it when people would keep things from her. He remembered this very well. But even without her memories a part of her could never be lost? He wondered.

Cloud watched her cross her arms looking angry toward him. Cloud could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. He didn't like seeing her angry toward him. Especially not with her arms crossed. "I want some answers cloud…" Sara whispered still glaring toward him. Cloud slowly looked away from her. He didn't want to tell her. "I-I don't know anything about it…" cloud lied. Sara quickly stood up and threw her arms at her side. "I don't believe you!" she yelled.

"Now out with it!" Sara yelled toward him again. Cloud didn't say a word as he closed his eyes. "I don't know anything about it…as I said…" cloud whispered back to her. But he could feel sweat rolling down his face. "Fine…be like--!" But before Sara could finish what she way saying. She lost her footing and fell backward hitting her head on the table next to the couch. "O-ouch!" she yelled rubbing her head after she landed on her butt. Cloud quickly turned around and fell into his knees to check on her.

"S-Sara! Are you alright!" cloud yelled with worry in his voice. "Alright? Am I alright? I just hit my head you weirdo!" Sara yelled looking up toward him. Wait…did she just call him weirdo? He quickly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Wait what did you call me?" cloud asked. "I called you a weirdo…you have always been a weirdo cloud…" She answered looking angry toward him. Did-did she have her memories back? "Sara when your birthday!" cloud asked. "November…9th…but what with the questions…?" she asked looking a bit confused toward him. She did have her memories back. Was it just because of the hit on the head?

"What's with that look…?" Sara asked giving him a weird look. "n-nothing…!" cloud cried quickly removing his hands from her shoulders waving them in front of him self a bit. "…your acting weirder then normal…what did you do?" Sara asked. "I-I didn't do anything…!" cloud cried feeling more sweat roll down his face. "Hmm...If you say so…" Sara whispered slowly standing up. "Ah...my head's killing me…" she whispered rubbing the back of her head a bit.

Cloud slowly smiled a bit watching her. She was so stubborn. But so was he. "Need some help…?" cloud asked. She quickly shook her head toward him. "Nope…!" she said. But cloud wasn't surprised by her answer. That answer was just like her. She didn't like to ask for help. Even if another person was willing to help her; Cloud was the same. He never wanted to ask for help from others as well. Cloud kept on smiling a bit watching her.

"Huh…?" Sara whispered looking down toward her legs. "Something the matter…?" cloud asked. "It's…weird my legs feel like jello like…" Sara whispered. Cloud turned silent hearing that. Was it because she was getting weaker? Because her life energy was slowly disappearing? He wondered.

Sara started to breath a bit heavier then normal. "Sara…?" cloud asked. "I-…I can't breathe…" she whispered as she started to fall backwards. Cloud quickly stepped forward catching her. "Sara!" cloud cried and quickly laid her down on the couch. "w-what's happening to me…?" Sara whispered with pain in her voice. She had her hand over her chest. She was still having trouble breathing. Little by little; she got weaker and weaker.

Cloud could only hope yuffie would be they're soon with that stupid book. Sara needed the book now. Not later, right now! Cloud placed a hand on her forehead. She was burned up as well. Was she sick too? Was she sick because she was dieing? She was sweating now as well. Did she really feel that warm?

Yeah she did. Was this all part of her slowly dieing? Cloud wondered. "Damnit…where are you yuffie…" cloud whispered under his breath. Just then cloud heard a knock at the door. "That better be…" cloud whispered to him self removing his hand from Sara's forehead. "C-Cloud…?" Sara said calling out to him. He quickly took hold of her hand for a second. "Don't worry…I'm not leaving I'll be right back in a minute…I promise…" cloud whispered to her letting go of her hand. She slowly nodded to him closing her eyes.

Cloud quickly made his way to the door then opened it. Yep yuffie was standing there. "Hey cloud! I bring the book and.." but before yuffie could finish; cloud took the book from her hand and quickly closed the door in her face. "Hey! That isn't very friendly!" yuffie heard hitting on the door. Cloud rolled his eyes hearing yuffie voice. Then he quickly made his way back over to where Sara was laying. "Sara…?" cloud asked sitting on the couch. She slowly opened an eye to look at him.

"Hmm…?" she asked. He handed the book over to her. Her other eye quickly opened seeing what the book was. She slowly sat up. "This…is…" she whispered staring at the cover of the book. "I take it you know that book…" cloud whispered. Sara slowly nodded. "I thought it was lost…when the village was burned to the ground…" Sara whispered staring at it. "This is Ceres' book…it tells of a war a long time ago…before humans lived here on this planet…" Sara whispered as she slowly opened it. "A war…?" cloud asked.

Sara slowly nodded turning a page in it. "A war…that Jenova started…" cloud gave Sara a surprised look. "Because of how much my people…looked down on her…great hate started to build up in her…waking her darkness powers that did sleep inside of her…" Sara slowly shook her head a bit. "No one could stop Jenova…No one…but…" Sara whispered closing her eyes. "Someone did?" cloud asked. "Yes…but not really…the only way of stopping Jenova was…to Seal her away…" Sara slowly looked up toward Cloud.

"Seal her away…?" cloud asked. Sara slowly nodded to him. "My great great great great great grandmother sealed her away in her own body with the sword of sealing…or called the mega sword…that sealed away the mega spells a long time ago…" Cloud looked speak less toward her. "I don't see how Ceres did it…after all Jenova was her own mother…blinded by darkness and hate…" Sara whispered staring down at the book again. "J-Jenova was her mother…?" cloud asked. Sara slowly nodded. "This book…is…a warning to all people; Cetras…and humans…" Sara slowly shook her head. "Ceres wrote this book hoping nothing like this would happen again…but…it is happening again…Jenova's children are making it happen…" Sara sighed a bit.

Cloud quickly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry! We will stop them and end this for good…!" cloud said with somewhat a yell in his voice. Sara slowly looked up giving him a look. "…I'm dieing aren't I?" Sara asked. Cloud looked surprised toward her. "w-what? How did you?" cloud asked. "This book also has the cure in it…only two cetras now have living after casting the mega spells…Me and Ceres…" Cloud didn't know what to say to her. "S-Sara…" cloud whispered. She didn't say another word as she turned to the back of the book.

She started to read it. Cloud couldn't read it. Was in it ancient writing? He wondered. It had to be. So only Ancients could write it and not humans. "Hmm…" Sara whispered placing a hand under her chin. "w-well?" cloud asked. "…let's forget about the cure…" Sara whispered throwing the book to the floor. "W-what! How can you say that!" cloud yelled toward her. "If-if you don't have the cure! You will die! Do you not understand Sara!" cloud yelled toward her. Sara slowly closed her eyes.

"I understand very well…" she whispered. "What? You want to die? Is that it!" cloud asked yelling toward her again. "…" Sara didn't answer him. "I don't care what this cure is! Tell me what it is now! Whatever it is! A rare herb or item whatever it is I'll get it!" cloud keeps yelling. "You don't understand…the cure isn't an herb or item…" Sara whispered back to him. "Huh…?" cloud said giving her a lost look. "I believe it is you who is the one who doesn't understand…" Sara whispered opening her eyes looking up toward cloud.

"Well maybe I would understand if you told me!" cloud yelled looking angry toward her. "Why are you acting this way…?" Sara asked. "Huh…?" Sara shook her head toward him. "Why are you acting worried about me…?" cloud didn't answer her. "If you can't answer that…then you can't tell me what to do cloud…I'm not even part of your family…but you act this way about me?" cloud slowly looked toward the floor. "Because I am worried about you…I have been worried about you! I thought you were death! Before I found out you were helping tifa!" cloud yelled still looking toward the floor.

"Sara…how long has it been…from I seen you in soldier? 6 or 7 years or more? How could I not be worried! Y-you we're my first real friend…but…I know I did hurt you really badly years ago…and maybe nothing will make up for that…but I don't care…I still don't want to lose you again!" cloud quickly looked up from the floor and toward her again. Sara mouth was open a bit from surprised by what cloud had said. "C-cloud…?" Sara asked. "You about…died…to sephiroth not one time…but two now…I-I can't take it…if it happens again…" cloud cried quickly closing his eyes.

"It wouldn't be to him this time…" Sara whispered. "I don't care! I can't lose you again!" cloud yelled taking a hold of one of her hands. "Please…please tell me what the cure is…!" cloud yelled looking her in the eyes. "The cure isn't really a cure…" Sara whispered. "What…?" cloud asked. "It's more so…uh…how to say it…" Sara whispered placing her free hand under her chin. "…another person gives up some of they're life energy…to me…" cloud quickly let go of her hand.

"Then…I'll…" cloud started to say. Sara qquickly shook her head. "It doesn't work that way…cloud…" Sara whispered closing her eyes. "It has to be one person only…the person who I loved more then any other…" Sara whispered. Cloud could feel his heart drop into his stomach. Not me in other words…he thought to him self.

"t-then…I'll find the person…" cloud whispered looking toward the floor again. Sara looked a bit confused toward him. "P-please tell me who it is…" cloud whispered quietly. "…" Sara didn't answer him. "Sara…please!" cloud cried. "No…" Sara whispered. "What?" cloud asked. "I'm not telling you who it is…" Sara whispered again. "S-Sara…but. Why?" cloud asked.

"It doesn't matter if I do tell you…he will not return how I feel for him…" Sara whispered back to him. "You believe it hopeless…?" cloud asked. "It was always hopeless…" she answered him.


	22. The plan and the attack

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

**Chapter 22: The plan and the attack**

It was hopeless? Cloud thought as he stared toward the girl before him. It was always hopeless…he could hear her saying that over and over again. Why did she believe it was hopeless? How could she believe that? W-was this Sara's weakness? That she didn't believe in people around her? Or just in her self?

"W-why? Why is it hopeless…?" cloud asked. Sara blinked a bit as she looked at him. "Why…is it hopeless? Are you scared to open your heart toward…who ever this person…is that you love?" cloud asked. "…" Sara slowly looked at the floor. "Scared?...no I just know what he will say…He picked another person over me before…that's why…" Sara whispered still not looking up toward him.

"…" cloud sighed a bit looking toward the floor. "But…Rufus…did ask me something when he was questioning me…" cloud looked up confused toward her. He wondered what the hell that came from. "He asked you something?" cloud asked looking lost toward her. "Yes…he asked me. if it was true…full-bleed ancient can only fall in on with one person they're whole life…and I lied saying I never heard that…but…" Sara slowly looked up toward cloud. "But…?" he asked.

"I did hear it before…and it was true…" cloud stared at her in shock. W-was she saying…what he thought she was? "S-Sara…" he whispered. He wanted to say something…especially if she was really saying…what he thought she was. But…he didn't know how to even start. He was at a lost for words. But he had to say something to her, right? "S-Sara…I ummm…" he watched her, she looked a bit lost at him. "Hmm? What is it cloud…?" she asked still with a lost look on her face.

You're stupid! Stupid stupid! Cloud heard him self yelling inside his head. Just say something! Don't just stare at her! He heard his mind yell at him self again. "Uh…" was all cloud could get out of his mouth. "Cloud…?" she asked. He was partly scared to even try to say something. Why? Because always when he tried to say something to her; it always turned into yelling. Then they would both become angry with each other. Keep cool, cloud thought. He nodded a bit to him self.

"What guy…w-we're you talking about…" cloud had to try again. He couldn't just say so what and move on. If he didn't keep trying; she truly would die. "…I believe I said I wasn't going to tell you…but you keep asking why…?" Sara asked glaring toward cloud a bit. "…because…you have to try again…or…" cloud shook his head a bit at the thought. "Or…you will die Sara…what if…he does return feelings for you this time…? But you will never know if you don't try again…" Sara kept giving him a confused look.

He sounded so worried about her. But she couldn't place the feeling why that was. It wasn't normal for cloud to act this worried. Nope it wasn't like cloud at all. "…cloud? You are cloud right…?" she asked giving him a weird look. "Uh, yes…who would I be…beside my self?" Cloud asked. "That's a good question…" She said looking him over. Sara watched him starting to sweat a bit.

"Uh…?" he whispered watching me. "What are you plotting strife…?" Sara asked. "P-Plotting? N-nothing!" cloud whispered quickly waving his hands in front of him self. "Oh really now?" Sara asked poking his cheek. "r-really…!" cloud could feel his cheek become a bit red. Damnit…why do I have to blush now? Cloud cussed to him self. But he knew why he was blushing; it was because someone kept asking him questions so much and was poking his cheek. Yeah, the poking really wasn't helping.

"Hmm but…your being pretty nosey for you…very un cloud like." Cloud knew she had a point; but still. "S-so? Maybe I am a bit nosey now…because…of some little ninja…" cloud lied. He wasn't nosey because of yuffie. He was only nosey because he was worried about someone. "Because of yuffie?" Sara asked. "Uh…y-yeah…" cloud couldn't get any more words out of his mouth for some reason. But he still wondered…could she had been talking about him? When she said full blooded cetra can only fall in love with one person they're whole life.

But he knew he would never get an answer out of her about it. But she was always like that; holding things inside. He would have to be the one to say something. "s-Sara…there a reason why…I saved from shinra…remembers how I never answer you when you asked why I did?" cloud asked her. She slowly nodded toward him. "Yeah…that's right…you still have to tell me why you did…" she said as she stopped pointing at his cheek. Cloud quickly took a hold of both of her hands in his. "C-cloud…?" she asked. "I do have a reason…a good reason for…saving you…" cloud whispered to her.

"And that would be…?" she asked. "I saved you because…I'm…" but as cloud started to finish saying it. They heard a loud sound outside. Cloud quickly stood up as did Sara. "What in the world…?" cloud asked letting go of Sara's hand. Cloud raced over to the window. He watched people run around screaming. But he wondered what from. Then he saw what it was. He saw the shortest silver hair man standing there. "Huh!" cloud couldn't believe it. They had been found out this quickly.

"Where is she?" the silver hair man yelled to the people screaming. They didn't answer as they kept on screaming. The man quickly grabbed a child by the shirt. "I asked a question…I want an answer now!" he yelled down to the kid. The kid quickly started to cry.

Cloud quickly shook his head watching it from the window. "Cloud what is it…?" Sara asked stepping toward him. "No! Stay there! Don't come by me!" cloud yelled. She quickly stopped in her tracks. "Cloud?" she asked hearing him sounding worried about something. "Sara…go out the back door and leave the city as fast as you can…" cloud whispered not looking toward her. "W-why? What's happening in the city?" Sara asked.

"Just trust me and leave as I say…" cloud whispered to her starting toward the front door. "Cloud…?" Sara asked still looking puzzled toward him. "I thought I told you to go! Now go!" cloud yelled looking toward her. She quickly stepped back a bit and did as she was told. She ran toward the back door and ran outside. Cloud sighed a bit to him self. "What timing…they have…" cloud whispered to him self as he picked up his sword and held it over his shoulder. He then pushed the front door opened and headed outside.

Sara made her way into the bike still feeling puzzled by what was happening in town. But she wondered where to go. She couldn't go to Cosmo canyon. They would know to look for her there. Wait…she stopped at that thought. W-was a silver hair man in town? That's why cloud was acting that way! He was buying her some time to get out of town! She had to get moving quickly. She nodded to her self starting up the bike and started down the street.

Little did she know; this was all part of they're plan. She was being watched from over head. "Hehe…just as planned…you did your plan zol…now I'll do my part…we will make mother pay for taking away are brother…" the man said pushing some hair out of his eyes. "Mother…your mine…" he laughed a bit before disappearing.

Cloud raced over to the silver hair man holding up the kid. "Where…is mother kid? I will not ask you again…" Zol whispered to the kid crying. But he didn't answer. He just kept on crying. "Stupid brat…!" Zol yelled throwing the kid to the ground. Cloud quickly catches the kid before he hit the ground. Zol looked toward him.

"Brother…" zol whispered as a grin slowly appeared on his face. "Hehe…if you're here…" zol whispered. Cloud slowly placed the kid on the ground. "Go…" cloud whispered to the kid. The kid quickly ran away from them. Cloud then slowly looked back toward zol. "Then mother here…!" zol quickly started toward cloud. Cloud didn't say a word watching zol race toward him. "So…where's….mother!" zol yelled hitting the ground before cloud. Cloud quickly held his sword behind him then let out a beam of energy destroying the land coming toward him.

"She's not here…" cloud whispered to zol. Zol could only look puzzled toward cloud. "She's not here?" he whispered to him self. "Oh…oh...I see that what Kada's plan…I see now…" Zol nodded a bit to him self. Cloud looked lost toward him. "What?" cloud asked. "Nothing you need to know about…" zol whispered as he threw a punch toward cloud.

-------

Sara found her self by the golden saucer now. But she felt something. She felt like something was following her. And she had a bad feeling about this. She had to pick up the speed to lose who ever was following her. She quickly stepped on the gas and quickly speeds up. But no matter how fast she was going; that feeling was there. She felt uneasy.

She needed to try to find some place to hide and quickly too! She had passed by Cosmo canyon. But the next town she found was…she felt fear come to her. Fear just thinking about the name of the town. Nibelheim. Where everything started…She stopped before the town. She could see everything that had happened. She felt like it was happening all again. But this time she was being hunted by someone.

Maybe one of the silver hair men? She thought. Yeah, that had to be it. She quickly climbed off the bike and ran into the town. She stopped by the water tower. She stared up to it. Everything looked the same. But wasn't it burned down? She was pretty sure it had been. But…everyone looked good as new. What was going on? She wondered.

"Surprised? That everything…looks as it does before…it was burned to the ground…?" she heard a voice asked. She quickly turned around. She saw a silver hair men grinning toward her. "K-Kadaj…" she whispered looking at him. "Hehe…mother…I believe the game of cat and mouse is about to end…" he whispered stepping toward her a bit. "W-wait…h-how did you know it was burned to the ground…?" she asked looking at him. He stopped right in front of her. "I know more then you may understand, mother…much more…" he whispered holding his arms into the air.

She looked puzzled toward him. He quickly pulled out his sword holding it toward her neck. "…mother…it's your time to join…are brothers…in are final resting place…in death…" kadaj whispered licking his lips. "Kadaj…" she whispered feeling her back to the water tower. Maybe she could make the water tower help her. She held her hands facing the water tower legs. She slowly started to break them with fire. "If only you haven't back-stabbed us mother…then we wouldn't have to be doing this…" he whispered with a grin across his face. "You don't look too unhappy that I back-stabbed you…" Sara whispered glaring toward him.

"well…as older brother says…only keep one as long as you need them…and we have no need for you any longer…" kadaj grinned pulling his sword away from her neck. He held it into the air. "That…why it time to say good-bye…mother…!" he yelled starting to bring his sword toward her. But he quickly stopped feeling some water touch his hair. "w-what?" he slowly looked up seeing the water tower falling toward him. He quickly started to back up. "A…and I have no need for you!" Sara yelled throwing a fireball at the tower's legs breaking them all the way.

"Are you crazy! We will both die!" he yelled as the tower fell on top of him. "So be it then…" Sara whispered feeling something hit her on the head. Then she felt her body slowly fall to the ground as she blacked out.

------

Cloud jumped back a bit dodging Zol's punch. "What plan are you talking about?" cloud yelled toward him. "hehe to get you two away from each other…so kada…could take care of her on his own…" cloud stepped back a bit shaking his head. No…this was all an act then? He thought. "Hehe…with that look…I guess you never thought of that…not surprised…Kada is the brains anyways…" zol whispered running toward cloud again.

"Don't worry older brother…I am not acting…I was asked to take you out as Kada takes out mother…" Zol hit the ground under cloud. Cloud quickly lost his footing and fell into his butt. Cloud slowly looked up toward him. Zol grinned a bit. "Your not making this very fun brother…how can I have fun…if you don't fight back?" He asked giving cloud a sad look. "Because I have a surprise…" cloud whispered pulling something out of his pocket. "What…?" zol asked looking down at the item.

Cloud quickly throws the item into the air then quickly closed his eyes. Smoke surrounded them. Zol quickly started to cough. "A-smoke bomb!" he said as he kept on coughing. "B-brother you will not find her in time! No matter how quickly you get there!" zol kept on coughing. Soon after the smoke disappeared. And zol saw cloud was gone. "It will be too late too much how quickly you find her…she will be dead…" zol whispered as a grin appeared on his face.


	23. Damnit Confession

**Whoa…I have to say. Got two reviews. Hehe I'm surprised normally I only get reviews on my wild arms story. But oh well. Thanks for the reviews. I guess it isn't only me that like my story. But many people don't like may sue stories. Why? I dunno…you would think everyone would, because you get to put your self in the story. But oh well. But still getting very close to the end of the story; so into the chapter.**

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

**23: Damnit Confession**

Damnit! Cloud thought. How could he have been so foolish and stupid! Why didn't he think this was all part of they're plan! They needed her gone! Damnit…Damnit! Cloud! He yelled at him self inside his head. Cloud raced out of town. But where in the world…could she have gone? He wondered.

Some place far away…but not a place they would look for her at the same time. Couldn't be Cosmo Canyon; they had found her there before. But…the next town after…Cosmo Canyon was…! No…She couldn't have. He thought. She couldn't have gone there! He had to check. He had too! He quickly picked up his legs running toward the town. The town where it all started; the town called Nibelheim.

Cloud soon got to the town. He quickly stops before the town trying to catch his breath. He could hear him self breathing heavy. He slowly looked up at the town; the place where it all started. Even if it was his home town…he never wanted to come here again. Never…come here again. He thought. He started going inside the town but quickly stopped. He saw his bike laying on it side. "No…she is here…!" cloud yelled hurrying into town.

But as he entered he felt something wet under his shoes. He looked down to find water all over the street. "Water…? But…it hasn't rained…for a month or two…" cloud whispered looking confused toward the water. "Why would water be…?" he slowly came up to the middle of town. He stepped back a bit. The water tower had been knocked down! But how could someone knock down something that big? He didn't understand at all.

But something under the fallen water tower; cloud saw. He saw two bodies under it. "n-no…i-it couldn't be…!" cloud quickly hurried over to the fallen tower. He saw a body with silver hair under the main part of the fallen tower. "…kadaj…" cloud whispered. He was bleeding a lot. It looked like the fallen tower hit him head on. They're no way; he could have lived from that. W-wait…didn't he see two bodies…? "No!" he quickly stood up and turned around to have a look. He slowly shook his head stepping back a bit. The second body was…of Sara.

He quickly raced over to her. Some of the wood of the tower had fallen on her. "Sara! Sara!" cloud yelled shaking her arm. But she didn't answer. "n-no! Wake up!" cloud yelled back still didn't get any answer out of her. Cloud quickly tries to move the wood off of her. But it was too heavy to move by him self. "D-damnit…" cloud whispered under his breath as he felt another hand grab into the wood. "Need some help?" cloud quickly looked up to find Vincent standing there.

"V-Vincent? Why are you here?" cloud asked. "Do you really have time to be asking that now?" Vincent asked looking back toward the wood on top of her. Cloud knew he was right. Cloud had to check to make sure she was alright. "Ok…1…2…3!" cloud yelled as they both pulled the wood off of her. Cloud quickly dropped to his knees to check on her. "Sara! Sara!" cloud yelled as Vincent made his way over to the body of the silver hair man.

Cloud tries to touch her shoulder again. "Sara?" but as he touched her; he found his hand get burned. "Ouch! What the hell?" cloud asked quickly pulling his hand away to look at it. It was burned. He slowly looked back at her. He could see a weak barrier around her. "A-A barrier…?" cloud whispered to him self. "c-could this be from jenova power as well…?" cloud whispered to him self again.

He needed to wake her up. She didn't have much time as it was. "Sara…?" he asked as he slowly started to move his hand toward her again. But as he got close his head started to spin. He started to see flashes of pictures. "n-no not now…!" he cried. "Please not now!" cloud cried grabbing into his head. Cloud felt him self slowly falling into his back. "CLOUD!" he heard Vincent yell to him as he black out.

Why now? Cloud wondered. Why of all time? WHY! He could see a light before him. But as he got close to the light; He heard a voice. He was scared to hear again. "Your one lucky little bastard you know that cloud?" the voice said. Cloud knew that voice. That voice was from! "What are you talking about zack?" teen cloud asked. "Oh, come on…you got team up with a cute girl…you're so lucky…I wish I could have been teamed up with her…" zack said feeling tears rolling down his cheek. Cloud stared in shock. Was this a memory he had forgotten? Teen cloud gave zack a weird look. "You act like it a big deal…" cloud whispered to zack. "You just don't get it, do you cloud?" zack asked putting an arm over cloud's shoulder.

"Get what?" cloud asked. Zack sighed a bit shaking his head. "You really don't…" zack sighed again. "Don't you wonder why…the teams are all girls and guys?" zack asked with a small grin across his face. "What are you trying to say…?" cloud asked feeling some sweat roll down his face. "There a reason…they only let the strong in…cloud…they want the guy to force them selves into the girl they are teamed up with!" cloud quickly pulled zack's arm off his shoulder.

"n-No! That—that can't be true!" cloud cried quickly shaking his head a lot. "Cloud thinks about it…why do you think…they want us to know each other so well?" zack asked. "n-no…y-your lying…" cloud whispered covering his ears. "What going on here?" cloud and zack quickly looked toward the door way where little Sara was standing. "Nothing nothing, just a guy to guy talk right cloud?" zack asked looking toward his blonde friend. Cloud didn't answer, he had a shocked on look his face. "Cloud? Are you alright?" Sara asked stepping toward him a bit.

He quickly snapped out of it seeing her before him. "I'm—I'm fine…Sara…" cloud answered quickly looking away. "Well, I have to go buddy!" zack said quickly making his way to the door. Cloud quickly turned around to look toward him. "Have fun buddy!" zack said winking toward him. Cloud watched the door close behind zack; as a worried look appeared on his face. "He still as weird as ever…" Sara whispered tiring her hair off with a towel. Cloud slowly turned back around to watch her. "…" his dream was to be in soldier…but not this way.

He couldn't do it to her. She was his first real friend. But…what could he do? Question after question popped into his head. He didn't know how to answer any of them. But he wondered did she know? Did she know the reason why only some female got in too? No how could she…they're no way she would know. But…he couldn't do it to her. He just couldn't. Even if it did mean…never making it into soldier.

He watched her slowly sit down on her bed. Cloud slowly made his way over to her. "S-Sara…?" he asked. She slowly looked up at him taking the towel off of her head. "Hmm? Yes, cloud?" she asked. "…I need to tell you about something…" cloud whispered sitting beside her on the bed. "Ok…" She whispered placing her towel on her lap. Cloud slowly opened his mouth and told her what he had learned. But as he finished telling her; she had a look of shock on her face. But he couldn't really blame her.

"No…nooo..." she said as she shook her head closing her eyes. Cloud watched her closely. She looked scared. He didn't blame her. "Sara…" cloud whispered to her. "y-you aren't planning on doing that to me…are you?" she asked. "What? No! I would never do that too you!" cloud said quickly taking her hands in his. "I promise Sara…" cloud whispered to her. As she opened her eyes he could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sara…don't cry…" he whispered pulling her into his arms hugging her. He could hear her crying on his shirt. He did his best to try to keep her claim; even if he wasn't having much luck with that. He softy rubbed her back a bit. "It's ok…as long as I'm here…I'll never let any guy do that to you…" cloud whispered into her ear. "y-you…promise?" she asked slowly looking up at him. "Yes…I do…" cloud whispered lowering his face toward her a bit. "C-cloud…?" she asked as she watched his face come closer and closer to her. "Ahhh! Stop!" she yelled pushed cloud away from her. Cloud fell off the bed all surprised.

"Cloud can you hear me?" A man voice called to him. "CLOUD!" the voice called again. Cloud quickly opened his eyes sitting up. "Ouch ouch! I hear you Vincent not so loud!" cloud yelled rubbing his head. Cloud had forgotten all about telling Sara. When they tried to join soldier, he told her the reason why they we're teamed together. How much more had he really forgotten? He even tried to kiss her then…and she did the same thing; as she did back in the church. Cloud sighed a bit to him self. He wished he wouldn't have remembered that part.

Wait…Sara! He forgot all about her. "Where?" he asked looking toward Vincent. "She still has the barrier around her…not even my claw hand can break it…" Vincent whispered looking toward the girl on the ground. "And it isn't a very strong barrier…just it energy is powerfully…" Vincent whispered eyeing cloud. "Jenova energy…" cloud whispered to him self. Jenova's powers…we're still inside of her. But when would they leave her for good? Even if they we're protecting her for the time being.

Cloud could hear her breath heavy. She was running out of time; little by little. "Sara!" cloud yelled to her but didn't get an answer still. "Damnit…" cloud whispered. As long as that barrier was there; He couldn't do anything for her! Cloud tried to touch her; but only got burned by the barrier again. "Ouch, damnit!" cloud whispered rubbing his hand. "Keep calling to her…" Vincent whispered to him. Cloud quickly gave Vincent a weird look. "Only you can…wake her up…" Vincent whispered standing up and walking back toward the shinra house.

This may have been one of the only times, cloud knew Vincent was right. He had to keep calling out to her. "Sara!" cloud yelled toward her again. "God damnit Wake up!" cloud yelled closing his eyes. "Hmm?" he quickly opened his eyes hearing something. He watched her slowly sit up. "Hmm? What's going on…?" Sara asked as the barrier around her slowly disappeared. "S—Sara!" cloud yelled jumping at her and hugging her. "W-what the hell!" she yelled watching cloud throw his arms around her.

"Damnit…don't do that again…" cloud whispered rubbing her back. "Do…what?" she asked watching him feeling confused. Cloud shook his head a bit as he let go of her. "Nothing…" cloud sighed to him self. Did she not remember anything? "Wait…wasn't a silver hair man following me?" she asked looking around quickly. "It alright…" cloud whispered watching her. "Huh?" she quickly looked toward cloud. "He no longer alive…" cloud whispered patting her head a bit.

"…" Sara slowly looked toward her feet. She saw part of the fallen tower. "So it did work…" she whispered. But she didn't sound too happy about it. "What?" cloud asked. "…I burned the legs of the tower…when he had my back to the tower…it was the only way to stop him…but I knew…if the tower hit me…it could kill me as well…but…" she whispered looking down at her hands. "I'm still alive…so far…that is…" she couldn't help but wonder why she kept on lucking out.

"Why would you do something so stupid and foolish?" Cloud yelled quickly placing his hands on her shoulders. "I had too…" Sara whispered looking up at cloud. "Don't give me that! They're had to be another way…around this…aside from putting your self in danger like this!" Sara gave him a weird look. "…why are you so angry? I'm still alive aren't I?" she asked. "That isn't the point! Don't do that again!" cloud yelled letting go of her shoulders. "Can't you see Sara!" he asked quickly turning his back to her.

"…?" she could only look lost toward him. "I was worried about you! Like I have been for a long time!" cloud yelled feeling his body shaking a bit. "C-Cloud what are you trying to say…?" she still didn't get it. How couldn't she get it by now? By now what he was trying to say! "God damnit…Sara! Can't you see? That I'm in love with you!" cloud yelled quickly turning around to look at her. A look of shock quickly came into her face. She felt her mouth open but she couldn't say anything.

Did-Did she just hear that right? No…she had to have heard it wrong. It couldn't have been what she thought she heard right? "w-what did you say?" she asked. "You…heard me…" cloud whispered placing his hands on her shoulders again. "I said…I'm in love with you…" cloud whispered lowering his face toward her a bit. "C-cloud…but…!" cloud whispered placed a finger over her mouth for a second. "Shh…" cloud whispered softy pressing his lips into her. The kiss wasn't very long. But it didn't need to be. He only needed to show her; he was serious about her.

"C-cloud…" she whispered as she quickly tried to hide her red face. Cloud didn't say a word as he watched her. "That…why you kept on asking about…" cloud slowly nodded to her. "Let me…be the one to give you…the energy you need…Sara…" Sara didn't say a word. Because they're still one thing she didn't tell him about it. "Are…you sure about this, cloud?" Sara asked looking up at him.

"Yes…more sure then anything…" cloud whispered to her with a small smile across his face. "…ok…" she whispered back to him. She took a small pen out of her pocket. "I need you to open your shirt a bit, then…" she whispered. Cloud nodded to her and did so. She started to draw something on him. "…what's that?" cloud asked watching her.

"In ancient times…my people would draw this…a circle with a star inside of it to cast spells…but now theses days…because material…around…" Sara whispered finishing drawing it. "It isn't needed anymore?" cloud asked. "Yes…only the mega sealed spells needed this as well…to unseal them then cast them…" She whispered putting the pen back into her pocket. "But…cloud I will not lie…this will painful…" She whispered placing her hand over the sign. "That…fine…as long as someone promises me another kiss…" cloud whispered to her.

"…are you trying to make me nervous…?" Sara asked glaring up at him a bit. "Well maybe a little…" cloud whispered with a small grin across his face. "…" she didn't say another word as she looked back down at her hand over the sign. She shook her head a bit. "…ok…here we go…" she whispered pressing her hand into the sign.

It couldn't hurt as much as she said it would could it? He wondered. Well he would find out soon. Then he felt it. A shape pain in his chest. "Uh! Ugh…!" cloud cried quickly closing his eyes. She hasn't been kidding at all. This was…painful! He never felt pain like this before; Even when sephiroth had stabbed him. But this pain felt stronger. Cloud opened one eye looking up toward Sara. Both of her eyes we're closed.

"S-Sara…" he whispered watching her. "Just a bit more…cloud…I know it painful…" she whispered keeping her eyes closed. But cloud saw something around her. He saw an aura…why didn't he see this before? Was that aura there because of what she was doing? Then he felt the shape pain slowly go away. Was she done that quickly? He wondered. "There…" she whispered removing her hand from the sign.

"Sara…?" cloud asked opening one of his eyes. "Hmm?" she slowly looked up at him. He could still see that aura around her; As well as energy circling around her now as well. Was that the energy…he willing gave to her? "W…what's that aura…around you?" cloud asked. "…y-you can see it?" she asked as a shock look came into her face again. "…yeah…?" cloud said looking lost at her.

"…looks like you got some of my power as well…" she whispered to her self. "…what?" Sara shook her head a bit toward him. "This aura…is my life energy…the color means how weak it is…it is blue…and red means…very strong…" cloud hoped she didn't mean what he was thinking. "Blue…means…dieing…" she whispered closing her eyes. "…but. I gave you some of my energy…" she slowly nodded. "Yes…so I can live ten more years…"

She had been keeping this from him…he knew it now. "What do you mean…ten more years…?" cloud whispered quietly. She didn't answer. "…I thought this was a cure…" cloud looking angry toward her. "You knew…you knew…this…then why didn't you say anything!" he yelled. "…it only a cure for the time being…if I had taken anymore energy from you…your body couldn't make anymore…" She whispered slowly opening her eyes looking at him.

"I don't care! Take more now!" Sara glared toward him a bit. "No…" she whispered turning away from him. "…ten years…? That all I get to be with you? That's isn't fair…" cloud whispered pulling her into his lap. She quickly started to blush. "…it can't be helped…I'm sorry…" Sara whispered watching his arms go around her. "…it isn't your fault…" cloud whispered resting his head on her left shoulder.

The two sat there quietly not saying another for a bit. But the silent they had didn't stay too long. They heard someone running toward them. Cloud quickly pulled his head off of her shoulder. Could it be zol? Cloud wondered. No, this feeling…it wasn't Zol…it was! The person quickly stops before them. "Well…well don't we look cute…" Cloud slowly looked up toward the voice. "…it only you yuffie…" cloud said rolling his eyes looking away from her.

"What do you mean only me!" yuffie yelled waving her arms over her head. Sara felt a sweat drop roll down the back of her head as she looked up toward the ninja. "…yuffie? Why are you here?" she asked. "Oh…yeah that right! Where is he!" yuffie yelled looking angry toward him. "…where's who?" cloud asked. "You know who! Where are you hiding him!" yuffie yelled jumping up and down a bit.

"…oh, I guess your speaking of Vincent…?" cloud asked. "Yes! He ran off when I told him to stay in wufai and wait for me!" yuffie yelled pointing toward them. "Now, what the hell is he! He is going to get it!" Sara slowly looked up at cloud. "You sure…you should tell her?" Sara whispered to him. "…well as long as I don't get in trouble…I see no reason not too…" cloud whispered with a grin across his face.

"Hey! Stop whispering and tell me!" yuffie yelled kneeing down in front of them. "He in the shinra house…" cloud whispered pointing toward the big house by the end of town. "Ha! I'll get you Vincent!" Yuffie yelled running toward the house. "…I think I feel sorry for Vincent…" Sara whispered. Cloud couldn't help but laugh to him self.

"THERE YOU ARE!" cloud and Sara both felt sweat drop roll down the back of they're heads. "Y-yuffie…uh what are you doing here?" they heard Vincent's voice ask. "Don't you yuffie me! I told you to do one thing! And you couldn't even do that…!" yuffie yelled back at Vincent. "H-hey! W-what what are you doing!" they could hit things falling from outside. Soon the door of the shinra's house opened. Yuffie came out pulling Vincent with her.

"…when we get back to wufai…you will not be a happy so called man…I'll be sure to be the one wearing pants!" yuffie yelled pulling Vincent toward the broken water tower where cloud and Sara we're sitting; As the two slowly passed them. "w-why aren't you helping…?" Vincent whispered toward them.

The two watching yuffie and Vincent leave town a bit after that. "…I'm glad…you aren't like that…" cloud whispered down to Sara. "I hope never to be like that…" cloud laughed a bit to him self. "…cloud can we leave…I don't want to be here any longer…" she whispered rubbing her head a bit. "Sure…let's head back to Costa del Sol…" cloud whispered slowly moving her off his lap. He then stood up and helped her to her feet. "You're…tired aren't you?" cloud asked. "Yes…" she whispered closing her eyes. "You can rest when we get back to Costa del Sol…" cloud whispered as the two left town.

Soon after they left town; Zol ran into town. "Kadaj?" he called. But he didn't get an answer. "Brother? Where are you?" he asked. He quickly stopped looked down at the broken water tower. "…what the hell?" he whispered. He looked over the broken tower. He could see a body with silver hair under it. "n-nooo!" he quickly ran over to where the body was. "Brother!" he yelled. He didn't get an answer. He quickly pushed the wood off of him. "Brother answer me!" he yelled shaking him.

His body felt cold. "Noo…she even got you…" he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He wouldn't let this go on. He was the only one left now. He had to stop her; for his fallen brothers. "Don't worry…Kadaj…Yazoo…I promise I will…stop mother…for good…" zol whispered holding his hand together as he hit the ground around him. "I will make sure…she pays with her life…" he whispered as a small grin came across his face.


	24. The beginning of the end

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

A hero is one that saves people or the world as they say. But what do you call someone who can't even save those…They love so much? Is that person still called a hero? Even if it means…you lose the person you love?

**24: The beginning of the End**

The two we're close to town now. Sara was about asleep. But for some reason; He felt like she was more nervous around him. Was it because…he has told her? How he felt toward her? But…now that he thought about it…she never said how she felt back. Maybe…he had told her too quickly? God…he was an idiot…wasn't he? Maybe she didn't know how to react to what he had told her even?

Damnit…he felt so stupid…and it wasn't like he could just take back what he told her. Because…everything he said. He did mean it. But…she had to feel the same way; or she couldn't take any energy from him right? Then why would she say how she felt. Ten years…she told him. And that was all…then she would be gone as well. Just like Aerith and Zack we're gone.

He did would lose another person…he cared for. And there was nothing he could do. He felt so powerless. He was called a hero. A hero? It made him laugh thinking about it. How could someone call him a hero…when he couldn't save the people he loved over anyone? He wasn't a hero…and he would never be in his own eyes; Never.

He slowly pulled into Costa del sol. He quickly made his way into town but stopped the bike soon after they got into the town. They we're home. Home? Yeah…he never really called his place here that before. But he guessed it was his home. He kicked the bike stand down before turning his head to the woman sitting behind him. "Sara…?" he whispered to her. "Hmm?" she asked keeping her eyes closed.

She looked as if she was drained of energy. Or maybe this was a sign she was slowly recovering. Well for the time being that was. "We are in Costa del sol…" he whispered to her. She slowly nodded a bit picking her head off his back. Cloud slowly smiled climbing off the bike. "You have to wake up…for a bit…when you get in the house, then you can sleep…" he whispered to her taking a hold of her hand. "Fine…" she said with a sigh.

Cloud slowly helped her off of the bike. Then her eyes slowly opened; but he could tell she was trying not to look at him. Yes…she really was nervous. "Sara…what's the matter?" He asked as they started to make they're way up the stairs toward the house. "N-nothing…" she lied. Cloud didn't say another word; because he didn't know what to say. She wouldn't tell him; maybe…it was too soon after all as he thought.

She felt like she was being unfair to cloud now. After all he had done for her. But she couldn't help it. She-she wasn't ready for any of this. She really wasn't. She wasn't good with words. She never had been. Why did cloud have to go and say that to her? She felt nervous just speaking with him. She couldn't even look at him now. Things…we're a lot harder now. And she didn't have much time left. Ten years…that was all. Then nothing could stop what would happen.

Was she scared of dieing? No, she wasn't. She never feared dieing. She would be with her family again when the time did come. Maybe…she wanted to die? No…it wasn't right to feel that way. To want to die…maybe her fears of looking at cloud in the eye was just getting to her slowly; maybe that why she thought she wanted to die. But no real person wants to die. Because when you die…you lose something you can never get back; your human life.

The two slowly made they're way into the house without saying a word to each other. Sara slowly made her way to the bed room as she heard someone following her. "I-I take it your going to lie down…" cloud voice whispered. "Y-yeah…" Sara whispered staring at the door in front of her. "I-I'll lay down with you…if you want me too…" cloud heard him self sounding nervous. Sara quickly turned around glaring toward him.

He slowly stepped back a little. "What…?" he asked. "You're not getting any action out of me…so you stay out under stand!" she yelled. Cloud felt his mouth open but nothing came out. "Good!" Sara yelled quickly entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Cloud looked a bit lost staring at the door. He wondered what he really said sounded that wrong. "What did she mean by any action out of her?" he whispered to him self still feeling confused. He quickly started to blush thinking it over more. "She couldn't have thought I was talking about…oh boy…" cloud quickly looked toward the floor. He didn't mean that! But she thought he did. Oh god…now he had thoughts in his mind he should never have. And they keep on growing.

Cloud quickly made his way into the living room. He needed something to get his mind off of uh…that. He slowly sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He couldn't believe she thought…he was talking about sex. What the hell did that come from? He was only talking about being in the room with her. He slowly sighed closing his eyes. "I'm not good…at any of this…" he whispered to him self. He knew for sure…he was bad when it came to love. Somehow he said the wrong thing without knowing it even.

He couldn't help but wonder…how Vincent ever got with yuffie. Then again maybe he just did as he was told? Well…how yuffie was…he wouldn't be surprised if that was it. Cloud felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. Was he going to have to tell her he didn't mean it the way it sounded? But if he said that…then she would know; was he was thinking of after she said what she did. He was blocked both ways…wasn't he?

But none of the less it wasn't over…the fighting. He slowly opened his eyes. He had let Loz get away from all. Or…he more so ran from Loz to go find Sara. So one was still out there; but…he had been in town when they return. Where in the world could he have gone? He wondered. Cloud slowly opened his eyes staring toward the TV. Was he somewhere planning something? Yeah…that had to be in right?

But one left…couldn't do too much right? He couldn't only hope so. Maybe…Loz was just waiting for the right time. Yeah maybe…this was his plan? He shook his head a bit. It wouldn't do him any good worrying about it now. No good at all. He would just have to wait and see…but the waiting part would be the thing to kill him.

His thoughts slowly left thinking about what the last silver hair man could have been planning. He couldn't help but wonder how he could tell tifa or any of the others what would happen to Sara in ten years. Well…would he be the one to tell them…or would Sara want too? "I guess…I'll have to ask her…" Cloud whispered to him self. But he didn't even want to think of the matter. Just the thought of it pained him. He was going to lose…her too matter what. Another person…

"It's…It's not fair…" Cloud whispered to him self looking toward the floor. "Mother…Zack…Aerith…" cloud whispered to him self again. He slowly shook his head fighting back tears. …why couldn't he save any of them? Why? He really was that powerless wasn't he? That he couldn't save any of them. Not even one of them. Not one. "And…I'll lose another person…" cloud whispered feeling tears starting to run down his cheek. "Sara…" he whispered under his breath.

-------

-------

Sara was lying on a bed in the bed room. But for some reason she couldn't fall asleep now. Why? Was it because of how she just acted toward cloud. Yeah…that could be it…She thought. She found her self staring up at the ceiling. But…she knew the fight wasn't over. It was far from over. One silver hair man was still out there. She was sure of it. Even those she didn't ask cloud whatever happened to him.

"Loz…" she whispered to her self. The hand to hand fighter one; But she was lucky…that he wasn't the strongest one. Kadaj was…and he was gone. She didn't really feel right…killing them but she knew she had too. She had to…to stop the madness. And so Jenova…could rest in peace as well. When they we're all gone truly. Then jenova could rest.

She felt like…she had to do her part for jenova. Jenova had been fighting with her the whole time; Even if she wasn't around anymore. She still had some of jenova's powers inside of her. "Jenova…I will stop all of them…I promise…" She whispered quietly.

She slowly nodded to her self closing her eyes. "Sara…be careful…" she could hear aerith voice again. "I am…" she whispered back to aerith voice. "No…I mean…what will happen soon, please…be careful…" aerith voice whispered. "…what do you mean what will happen soon?" Sara asked. She didn't get an answer. "Aerith?" She asked opening her eyes. But her voice was gone again.

Was aerith trying to tell her…that loz may attack soon? She didn't know…but she had a feeling that was what she was saying. She was warning her, in her own way. "…I understand…don't worry, I'll be alright…for the time being that is…" she whispered slowly closing her eyes again.

For the time being was right. That all she could promise wasn't it? She would live her life to the fullest as she could. That all she could do. That what all cetra did. But none of them ever got to old age really. Normally they all died out before then. And she wouldn't be much diffence would she?

Maybe that why she knew; she had to tell him. She had too. She had to tell cloud; especially because he had told her, how he felt for her. "I'll tell you…soon…" she whispered to her self as she fell asleep.

-----

-----

Loz slowly grinned to him self staring down at a bottle in his hand. A bottle with something that looked red as blood did. The liquor was dark red too. Loz slowly nodded to him self. "It's far from over mother…" he whispered to him self. "Very far…you will see…I will make sure to put an answer to you soon mother…you just wait and see…" Loz said with a laugh as he started running toward the city where mother would be the one to die this time.

Yes….this time for sure. He would do it for his fallen brothers. Kadaj…Yazoo…He thought. Don't worry…I will end her life soon brothers…he thought. "Very soon…" loz whispered as he hopped up some cliff come by the town as he stared down at it. Now all he had to do was waiting for the time to strike.

------

------

Soon cloud heard his cell phone. He slowly picked it out of his pocket. "Hello?" cloud asked. "Yes…uh huh…" he whispered closing his eyes. It was weird for him to get a phone call for work at this time of day. It was about five clock. Cloud sighed a bit listening to the guy go on and on about what the guy needed deliver right away. "And the pay?" cloud asked. Cloud slowly nodded to him self the pay didn't sound too bad. For a quick job even if they delivery was too rocket town.

"I guess I'll do the job…" cloud said into his cell phone. The guy on the other line asked if he could leave soon and take it to rocket town. He guessed he could. He didn't see any problem with it. He was told; he could pick up the box at the bar in town. Cloud said his goodbyes to the guy as he slowly closed up his phone.

"A job…at a time like this?" cloud whispered to him self staring at his cell phone a bit. "What?" a voice asked. Cloud quickly looked up. "Oh…you're…a-awake…" cloud whispered seeing Sara standing there. She slowly nodded toward him. "Listen…I didn't mean…what it sounded like…I said…when you when to lie down…" cloud said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Sara quickly shook her head at him. "I know you didn't…so don't worry about it…" Sara whispered looking away from him. They were both nervous toward each other right now. And they both knew it didn't they? "…uh…why don't you sit down…" cloud said patting the spot next to him. Sara slowly nodded and did so. But they sat there quiet not say a word for a bit. "Uh…" Sara slowly opened her mouth to start to say something. Then cloud quickly stood up. "Crap! I need to go to that delivery!" cloud cried looking around for his keys. Sara looked a bit unhappy to hear this she was hoping to speak him with for a bit.

"Oh…so you have to leave?" Sara asked looking away from him. Cloud blinked a bit finding his keys on the table. "Only for a little bit…I have to take something to rocket town…so I should be back in three hours or so…" cloud whispered putting his keys into his pocket. "Oh…" Sara whispered looking at the ground. Cloud slowly looked over to her. "Is something the matter?" cloud asked. "No…I just wanted to talk a bit…that all..." she quickly lied. "I see…" cloud whispered.

Cloud watched her close her eyes. He could tell…she wanted to tell him something. But right now…she couldn't say it for some reason. Maybe something was holding her back? Maybe…the waiting for him to return would give her time to get ready to tell him what that something was. "I'll be back soon…" cloud whispered to her. "Uh…huh…" Sara whispered back to him. "Then…we can talk as much as you want alright?" he asked. She slowly nodded toward the blonde boy.

Cloud slowly smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She quickly opened her eyes looking up toward him. "I'll…see you a bit alright?" he whispered smiling down at her. She blushed a bit as she nodded toward him. Cloud then slowly made his way toward the front door way. Sara just stay sitting on the couch where she was. Soon she heard the front door open then close. She guessed she had to wait for now to tell him.

She sighed a bit as she lay down on the couch staring up at the ceiling a bit. She wondered where Loz was. Was he planning something…? Was he planning to strike at her soon? If he was…she needed to be ready for anything. She had to be…he was the last…silver hair man alive. Just one more then it would be over for good right? She thought.

Yeah…it would be. She nodded to her self a bit. "Loz…I wonder where you could be…?" she whispered letting her arms go behind her head and rest there. She felt her eyes slowly becoming heavy again.

-----

Cloud slowly headed up to his bike and stared at it a little after getting the item he was taking to rocket town. It…was a very small box…and they needed that there today? Cloud slowly shook his head a bit. He looked back toward the house. He couldn't help but feel worried leaving her by her self. After all Loz was still out there somewhere. But where was the question. He had no idea. He wasn't in town right now. And that what really worried him.

He wondered if she would be safe being left alone as she was now. She was still slowly recovering. Well as much as she could that was. "Sara…" Cloud whispered to him self as he put his sun glasses on. Well the sooner he got to rocket town the sooner he could get back to check on her right? Yeah…so the sooner he did this delivery the better.

He put the key into his bike starting it up. "Yeah…the sooner the better…" he whispered to him self kicking his kick stand up. He could only do what he could; and the same goes for Sara now. He slowly nodded to him self stepping into the gas as he headed toward the exit of the city.

Soon he came to the city limits and raced toward the mountain pass then soon he would be on his way to rocket town to take this small box.

-----

Cloud was being watched from over head; but he didn't know this. "Hehe…right on time." A voice whispered holding a button in his right hand; it wouldn't be very long now. He would first take care of Brother then he would deal with mother. And this time no one would get in the way. The plan was perfect, he thought.

"Nothing can go wrong this time…" loz whispered to him self. "It perfect…not even Kadaj could have planned this any better…" he felt him self slowly grin. He slowly hit the button with his hand left. It would go off soon. The bomb he had planed in the box. And with the bike's noise…cloud would never hear it before it was too late.

"…ever if it is…very perfect…something could happen, so better stay on plan…" he whispered placing the button slowly on the ground. He slowly stared down at the city. It was time for his main plan to go head on.

He slowly nodded to him self jumping off the cliff he had been standing on. He slowly made his way falling toward the city. "I'm coming for you mother…soon mother soon." He whispered closing his eyes. "I will…put an end to your life!" He yelled quickly opening his eyes. He held his arms at his side as he slowly fell closer and closer to the city under him. "Hehe…" he couldn't help but start laughing thinking about it.

------

In Costa del Sol as normal people had came to the beach for the fun in the sun. A small child quickly ran toward the beach; but quickly stopped losing his balloon. He watched it slowly go up into the air. The child looked confused watching the balloon go up as he saw something falling from the sky. "…what's that?" the child asked. A lady slowly looked toward where the child was. "…?" the lady slowly stepped back a bit.

"A man…?" She whispered as the man fell into the ground before them landing on his knees. The two stood back in surprise. "Hehe…" The man slowly looked up to them. He grinned a bit as he hit his hand at the ground. The ground quickly broke around them as some shadow monsters came up from the broke ground. "Run!" the lady yelled grabbing into the kid's hand. The two tried to get away but they we're quickly attacked by the shadow monsters.

"Hehe…mother come out!" loz yelled looking around the area. He ignored the people running and screams from the shadow monsters. This had to get her to come out of hiding. He didn't have too much time for fun and games. But with all the noise; it wouldn't be long before she did come out of where she had been hiding right? He thought.

He would play the fun part for now with the people in town as he waited for her to show up. He grinned a bit watching the lady and child getting beaten up by the shadow monster. Maybe…he had gone a bit too far? He wondered. Nah…he hadn't gone too far so far.

Loz waved his hand in front of him telling the shadow monsters to finish the two off. He wanted…no. He wanted to see blood; Beautiful blood all over the ground. "Show me…the blood of weak humans, now!" loz yelled as the shadow monster got ready to finish off the two.

"Fira!" a voice yelled quickly attacking the shadow monster. The monster slowly disappeared leaving the two people very badly hurt.

"Hmm…?" loz slowly turned around looking toward where the voice came from. He grinned a bit seeing her standing there. "There you are mother…" he whispered to her. "Loz…so you did come." Sara whispered eyeing him. He slowly nodded. "It's time mother…to end this…" he whispered stepping toward her a bit.

Sara looked behind him; she watched the two quickly get up and run away. "Why are you attacking…these helpless people?" Loz just shrugged toward her. "Had to do something…to get you to come out…" he said with a shrug. "Never heard of a knock?" Sara asked grinning a bit toward him. "Have but…that no fun. Well maybe if I had a flaming bag of poop it would be…" loz said with a laugh.

"Let's get…this over with, mother." Loz said holding his hands close to his chest. "…yes, the sooner the better. Then jenova can rest." Sara whispered standing and waiting for the silver hair man to strike her. "She will never rest…I will see to that. As a Remnant…of Sephiroth, I will not rest as well. Me…are my brothers…will do as we need too, mother." Loz grinned coming toward her.

"R-Remnant?" Sara asked doing her best to dodge his attacks. "So…you didn't know…we are part of sephiroth; Part of big brother. I guess you check say we act like his fighting will." Loz said quickly pulling his hand back and breaking into Sara's defense knocking her off her feet. "…his fighting will…" Sara whispered quickly getting into her knees. That was why…they were after her to start with.

Sephiroth…was the linked to the darkness of jenova's heart. As was the three silver hair men. But…they had turned that darkness in power. A dark power; that was still shaking the world.

Sara quickly looked up as loz came at her again. Like the battle was now…Sara couldn't. No she wouldn't win. She was still recovering. She had to get it together quickly or…she would die by his hands.

"Ahhhh!" loz yelled as he got closer and closer toward her. Sara quickly nodded her self jumping into the air. Loz quickly stopped in his tracks looking around confused. "w-what?" he asked. He quickly looked up into the air as Sara kicked him in the face. Loz quickly lost his balance and fell off of his feet.

Sara slowly landed on her knees. She felt her self breathing heavy. She couldn't do this much longer. She could feel that. She was so weak still. "Hehe…that sure surprised me..." Loz whispered quickly jumping to his feet. He grinned a bit feeling some blood roll down of his lips.

He licked the blood off his lips with his tongue. "…beautiful blood…" he whispered. Sara slowly got to her feet; giving him a look like he was crazy. Well he was crazy, that was for sure. "…I want to paint…this city with the color of beautiful blood…" loz whispered looking around. "Think about it…wouldn't that be beautiful?" he asked.

He sounded…so much like sephiroth saying something like that. "Beautiful? No…that just sick! You believe human's blood in paint for you sick art?" Sara asked out of angry. "Maybe I do…?" loz said shrugging a bit. "But…they're more beautiful blood then humans around here…" loz said eyeing Sara. "The blood of cetras…I'm sure they're blood taste…good too." Loz quickly came running toward her.

"Damnit…!" Sara whispered quickly trying to counter his attack. They both punched at the same time. They both when flying back a bit. Loz quickly started to laugh a bit. "Can't believe…even as your weak self you are now…I'm still having trouble beating you…" loz whispered with a grin. Did he have a Plan B?

"What are you planning?" Sara asked. "I am a Remnant of big brother as I said…" he said. "…first forum of Remnant was Yazoo, then me then Kadaj…" he whispered closing his eyes. No…he couldn't mean what she thought he did right? "You know…what I'm talking about don't you?" loz asked. "…Yazoo is the first forum of Remnant…then I am the second and final forum is…Kadaj…" Loz grinned a bit pulling a bottle out of his pocket.

"w-what is that?" Sara asked stepping back a bit. The bottle had red color liquor inside of it. "Blood…" loz whispered. "Brother…Kadaj's blood…" loz answered feeling his grin become a bit bigger. Sara slowly shook her head a bit watching him. "…don't you wonder what would happen if I maybe…when ahead and drank it?" Loz asked opening the bottle. "n-no…!" Sara yelled watching him.

She could only guess what would happen and none of the guesses we're any good! She couldn't let him drink it! If what she thought would happen…this world would be gone.

She quickly ran toward loz. "STOP!" she yelled. Loz grinned as he quickly started to drink the blood inside the bottle. Sara quickly stopped in her tracks. She watched him finish drinking all of it. Then loz drop the bottle to the ground.

Sara stepped back a bit; as she watched loz start to scream out in pain. His hair started to grow longer. No…it was as she feared. Loz started to become a bit shorter. The shape of his body was changing as well. It was as she feared.

The changed loz slowly grinned as he slowly opened his eyes looking toward her. She watched as a sword appeared in his hand. She slowly shook her head in shock. "Hello, mother…" kadaj whispered to Sara. "Kadaj…" Sara whispered. It was like…everything had started all over again.


	25. He returns

**Final Fantasy 7 Advent**

**Chapter 25: He returns**

Sara quickly stepped back a bit shaking her head to her self. No…she couldn't be seeing what was before her right? It just couldn't be. "What is the matter, mother? That's no way to say hello to your son…" kadaj whispered with a grin across his face.

"Kadaj….but you're…!" Sara started to say. "Dead? No…I was you mean. As you can see I am very much alive…" he said waving his sword in front of him self. "…" Sara stepped back a bit more. What in the world could this child be planning? "Aren't you happy mother? I have returned to you…to finish what I started thanks to zol…or should I say Loz?" he asked as he held his arms into the air. Sara quickly looked around as a barrier surround them as well as the area.

"A…barrier?" she asked. "Yes…I do not want anyone…to stop are fun after all. Well I guess it would be fun for only me, after all." Kadaj quickly started toward her. "Damnit…" Sara whispered quickly moving out of the way. "That will not do…mother. Just dodging my attacks? As you are now…that will not do at all…" kadaj quickly stabbed at her hitting her arm.

She let out a loud scream falling into her knees as she glared up at the silver hair boy. "…mother just do as I want. Just die…!" kadaj yelled quickly pulling his sword out as he watched as blood roll down her arm. He grinned a bit as he started to lick his sword off. "…hehe I want to see more, mother. More of your blood." Kadaj held his sword toward her.

What in the world could she do as she was now? She didn't have a weapon to protect her from his sword? "The sword…!" a voice called out. "What?" Sara asked. "Call out the sword!" the voice yelled again. "…the sword?" Sara asked her self. "…the sword of sealing…the mega sword…!" Sara glared up toward kadaj who was grinning toward her.

"What was that mother? Trying to come up with some kind of plan?" He asked. "…not trying…I have one!" she yelled quickly moving aside as he came toward her again. "I told you…doing that will do you no good. You can't keep dodging me." Kadaj yelled toward her. She was trying to get away from him. She needed space to summon the sword.

But space she wouldn't get much of. The silver hair boy wasn't far behind her. She could see him close behind her as she ran. Even with the barrier around the area they're still much space to run around in. But still…that wasn't too much of help. She quickly stopped in her tracks as she turned around; she saw the boy still coming toward her.

She had to act now. She quickly started to draw the sign of magic on the ground. But as she finished the boy held his sword at her neck. "It's…over mother…" kadaj whispered. "It's…far from over…kadaj!" Sara yelled touching the sign with both of her hands. "…what?" kadaj quickly jump back watching a beam of energy quickly come out from the ground. "…what is this?" he asked.

Cloud quickly stopped on his bike. He looked back toward the city. "What the hell is that?" he asked him self staring toward the beam of energy. It was pure energy he could tell. "…after seeing that…I feel as if I should just go back." He whispered to him self. After all…a silver hair man was still out there; but. He started down at the box under his arm.

He still haven't taken this box to rocket town. He stared at it a bit more. "Huh? That weird…I thought I heard something coming from it..." cloud never really did meet the person who asked for this taken there. But still…he for some reason wanted to know what was inside the box. But that wasn't like him. Wanting to know…what was inside another person thing. He knew he had to take this to rocket town. So He quickly started up riding again. But…soon he lost his hold on the box and it quickly fell from his hold. "…oh…crap…" cloud whispered watching it fall to the ground. He started to circle back around to grab it as he watched as a explode happened right where the box was. He quickly stopped his bike watching smoke cover the area. "W...what the hell was that?" cloud quickly made his way over to where the box was. It was gone. Nothing was left, only a very small piece of paper.

Cloud slowly picked up the piece of paper feeling confused. "Bye bye?" he said reading the words on the paper. Cloud quickly let go of the piece of paper. It had finally hit him. It had been a trap. Cloud quickly ran back over to his bike. This whole thing…had been a trap to get him out of the city away from Sara. So…Loz could go after her! "…I'm an idiot!" cloud yelled to him self as he raced back toward the city. He couldn't believe he had seen it to start with. When the call had happened…it had all been too good on timing. Far too good indeed. "…I'm a huge idiot…Sara…" cloud whispered to him self opening the part on his bike where the weapons were. "…wait…I'm…coming!" cloud yelled pulling out a sword and held it at his side as he raced toward the city at full speed.

A silver sword appeared after the beam of energy disappeared. "A sword…?" kadaj asked. Sara quickly picked it up. "The…mega sword…" Sara quickly glaring toward kadaj. "…hehe very well mother…but it doesn't matter what weapon you have. It will not help you!" Kadaj yelled racing toward her again. "…so little you know. The mega sword…will end it this time for good!" Sara yelled as the two swords hit. "It just an old sword. What can that weak…piece of crap do?" Kadaj asked. But soon after he said that he watched as his sword slowly started to break.

"…what?" kadaj asked as his sword quickly broke apart. He stepped back a bit. "Pretty good for a piece of crap huh?" Sara asked. "…that sword…isn't a normal sword…" kadaj quickly started to laugh a bit. "…that the sword of the ancients isn't it?" kadaj asked. Sara didn't say a word. "…I see no wonder…it broke my sword. The power running in the sword…unlimited. The power of the mega magic runs in the sword. They didn't name it the mega sword for nothing…" kadaj grinned. That was the kind of power he wanted and needed.

"You shouldn't know that…only…ancients should know of the sword." Sara whispered holding into the sword tight in her hands. "…you forget mother. I do have…they're blood. So…I should know about that weapon…a weapon that should be mine…" Kadaj quickly raced toward her again. She was catch by surprised. Kadaj quickly knocked her away from the sword. "Kadaj don't touch it!" she quickly yelled. "You can't tell me what to do anymore mother…I will do as I please…" kadaj grinned as he took hold of the sword. But as he took hold of the sword it quickly reacted to him. "…what?" kadaj asked. The sword quickly started to shock him. "What the hell is?!" kadaj yelled as he was threw away from the sword. "…only full blooded ancients may even think about touching the sword…and only ones who have cast and unsealed the mega spells may hold the sword." Sara quickly as she when over and picks up the sword.

"Hehe what…your saying the sword picked you? Don't make me laugh…" Kadaj said starting to laugh again. Aerith…please…help me stop him. And end this for good. Even if…you we're never full blooded. You still did a number for this whole world. And they're no way…I will let them destroy everything you saved. I promise. "…pick me? A hope less person? …as well as powerless…person. It only picked me because I am the only one left of my kind. The only planet protector left, to stop ones who shouldn't be here any longer. People like you kadaj!" Sara yelled pointing her sword toward him.

"…hehe you would fight me as I am now? With a broken weapon?" kadaj asked. "…you we're fighting me when I didn't even have a weapon. So yes, I would fight you without a question." Kadaj quickly shook his head a bit. "I didn't think I would have to go to this low but I don't have a chance now…" kadaj whispered pulling a small box out of his pants. "Ahh..!" Sara quickly cried. "What's wrong mother? Got a head ache? For some reason hmm?" kadaj asked. "…that box…what's in it?" Sara asked staring toward it. The box…she had seen it somewhere. "Destroy the box now!!" a voice yelled to her. "J-Jenova…?" Sara asked. "Oh…? Is mother telling you something?" kadaj asked as he started to throw the box up and down. "…that box, you have to destroy it now! Because if he does what he is planning too!" jenova cried. Sara couldn't help but wonder what in the world was in that box. Why was jenova so worried about it? She had the sound of fear in her voice. "Jenova?" Sara asked but didn't hear an answer.

"What wrong? Is mother scared of my little box of her inside?" kadaj asked still throwing it up and down. "What?" Sara asked. "…how do you think we're made after all?" kadaj asked. Sara never really thought about that before. "w-what are you saying?" kadaj shook his head a bit. "She didn't even tell you the truth. The truth is…we have jenova's cells running in are bodies…as you do." Sara quickly shook her head a bit. That couldn't be true. Then…the reason why they called her mother; was because…she really and truth was they're mother?! "Why do you look so surprised? Did Jenova keep that from you as well?" Kadaj asked holding the box in his hand. "…and this box has what I need inside of it…part of jenova…hand…" kadaj licked his lips. Part of jenova?!

"You can not let him…do as he is planning…if you do. Sephiroth will live again." Jenova voice ring inside her head. "…again…how?" Sara whispered to her self. "…if he joins with…that part…of me. He will become…the true final form, sephiroth him self!" jenova cried. She had to get that box away from him. Before that happened. "What's with that look…mother?" kadaj asked. "Ah, is a little birdie telling you something? Yes that much be it…right?" Kadaj asked again. Sara didn't answer as she held tight into the sword beside her.

"…well then should we begin this final act mother?" kadaj asked as he slowly started to open the box. "…no we shouldn't!" Sara screamed racing toward him trying to get to box away from him. Kadaj quickly jumped out of the way in time. "Hehe…you will have to do better then that mother." Kadaj whispered licking his lips. "…then I plan to do better then that…" Sara yelled racing toward the silver hair boy again. Kadaj quickly grinned as he threw his broke sword at her. She quickly hit it aside. Then to her surprise kadaj threw the box as well at her.

It was her mistake…to cut at it as well. She cut the box open as she quickly when flying behind her. Kadaj quickly raced behind her going for the box. "…no!" Sara cried as she quickly turned watching the silver hair boy grin toward her. As he catch the falling box in his hands. "…remember…" kadaj whispered. "It…all thanks to you mother…" the boy whispered as he ate quickly what had been inside the box. Sara ran toward him; she had to stop him now…or! Or….! She cried inside her mind.

Kadaj quickly let out a loud yell as the area started to shake. Sara quickly lost her balance as she fell into the ground. Kadaj body started to change. "…no…it's too late…" Sara whispered to her self as she watched kadaj hair slowly glow longer and longer right before her very eyes. "They're still time! Attack him now!" jenova voice yelled. "…still time…" Sara whispered weakling making her way to her feet. She held the sword held as she hurried toward him. But as she strikes him a long sword appeared blocking her attack on him.

"That is some greeting you have there mother…" sephiorth whispered as he opened his eyes grinning toward her. "S-Sephiroth…" Sara cried feeling fear quickly enter her. S-Sephiroth quickly threw her backward. She when flying as she landed on the ground. She could hear his foot steps growing closer and closer to him. "…you had your chance to stop me. But you quickly lost it. Ancients…are truly powerless…" Sephiorth whispered shaking his head a bit. "Or should I say…Ancients with your power are…" Sephiroth said waving his sword in the air a bit. Sara slowly sits up glaring toward him. "Just stay down, even if you are to fight me. You will not last very long; your body is giving out on you. You can't hope to win." Sephiroth pointed out.

He was right…her body couldn't take much more of this fighting. "…hehe I remember when you tried me before. Back in nibelheim…I got you pretty good there. But you did let…other things take your attention over your own life. You should have known better…your foolish child…so how are those scars hmm?" Sephiorth asked with a grin. "…scars that a lived from somehow. They are gone…but the painful memories can't be forgotten…" Sara whispered holding tightly into her sword. "…gone? Well I will have to fix that…" Sephiroth grinned as he held his sword high up into the air. What in the world was he doing?

"…move!" Jenova voice screamed. Sephiroth quickly grinned as he brought his sword down toward her. She quickly saw what he was planning to do. Sara quickly tries to dodge his incoming attack. But…she wasn't so lucky. She quickly fell into her side as she watched blood roll down from her stomach. He hadn't even touched her with his sword and she had been this badly cut up. "…hmm…it funny how much blood is really under the human skin. Oh forgive me…I guess your not really human are you?" Sephiroth asked with a laugh. Sara didn't answer. She wouldn't stop bleeding. The blood just coming and coming without any stop; like this…she would die from blood lost not too soon.

"Don't worry…I don't plan to kill you right away…my little cetra…" sephorith whispered stepping closer and closer to her. "I want you to feel great pain…and die a very slow and painful death." Sephiroth whispered as he picked up her chin with his free hand. "…it only right for the last one to die that way." Sephiroth whispered to her. "What's wrong? Too much blood lost to even try to pull away or fight back?" sephiroth asked without getting answer. "How…boring. I was hoping for you to fight back a little…but I guess kadaj took all the fun out of it for me." Sephiroth said slowly letting go of her chin.

The sword at her sword started to glow as the barrier surround the area slowly disappeared. Sephiroth quickly looked up to see it happen. "…weird…how did the barrier disappear…" sephiroth wondered. But at the same time he really didn't care. It wasn't like anyone could really stop him now. "Oh well…it matters not. No one can stop me. Not even you…last ancient…but I guess…it time I finish you off. For you're slowly and painful death…" Sephiroth grinned as he slowly stepped over her. "…I believe this is good bye…return to your promise land…" sephiroth whispered as he held his sword over her.

But as he slowly started to bring the sword down toward her another sword hit his sword out of his hands. "…what?" sephiroth asked looking behind him. "…get away from her…sephiroth…" Cloud whispered glaring toward him. "…it about time you showed up cloud…this was getting far too boring for me." Sephiroth said grinning toward the blonde hair man. Sephiroth slowly backed away from the girl. "…but if you have come to save her; you maybe a bit too late. She's not answering anymore…" sephiroth said with a grin. Cloud quickly snapped his head toward her. "…S-Sara…" cloud whispered seeing her lying in blood. "I have done that needed to be done…I have let her return to the planet…as all ancients should." Sephiroth said taking his sword back in his hand again.

"…killing her let her? It-It wasn't her time to return to the planet! You're just killing her without a reason! What the hell was the point of this?!" Cloud quickly yelled as he snapped his head toward sephiroth. "I had a reason…she was in my way. From time to time again; And to clear the way…she had to die." Sephiroth whispered pointing his sword toward cloud. "Your…welcome to try to renege her if you like." Sephiroth said waving one hand toward him to come on. "…I didn't need a reason to fight you. You took everything from me. And…now you ever took my first…and best friend…" cloud closed his eyes for a second. "…it just gives me another reason to fight you…sephiroth…!" cloud yelled racing toward him.

She…was. Cloud started to think. My first real friend…even if we had to deal with one another being partners in soldier. We quickly became friends. Maybe…because we're alike in many ways. We both felt alone in this world. But…I believe that was one of the reasons…why we quickly became good friends. But…I did forget about her after what happened in nibelheim. But…Zack tried to get me remember her. "Don't forget about her cloud…" I still remember those words he did. He was my best guy friend I believe…but I didn't get to know him very long as well. Without Zack…I wouldn't be here today. That why…I know I'm not just fighting alone any longer. Zack fighting right beside me. I'm sorry…Zack. In the end…I guess I couldn't really protect her…could I? Her or Aerith…I'm powerless next to you. But…that doesn't mean I will just give up.

No! I can't…but. I didn't even have to tell her so much. And now…she's. No…I don't want to think about it. And I don't have time to even think about it now. I'm sorry…for being stupid. I'm sorry for being an idiot. I was always one…to you wasn't I? Because…now I know…I really am I real idiot. But…I will never forget about you again…I can promise you this. And…I will do everything in my power to stop sephiroth. Alright…Sara? Cloud asked him self even if he knew he would never get answer.

But little did sephiroth as well as cloud know. Sara wasn't truly dead. She was just paralysis. Or more so…she felt like she was. Maybe because of all the blood she had lost from sephiroth's attack on her. "How long do you plan on staying like that?" Jenova voice asked her. She didn't answer. "…I know you can hear me. You don't understand…at all do you? Why are you acting so weak now? What happened to all that energy you showed me before hand? Where did it all go?" Jenova voice asked. "It-it's gone…" Sara voice quietly whispered. "…no it's not. You just believe it is. No one can stop sephiroth. This time…only the ancient sword can. The mega sword that you have your hand on. So get your ass up and fight him!" jenova voice yelled to her. "I can't…I have lost too much energy…and too much blood for that matter. I can't get up anymore…it's hopeless…" Sara whispered closing her eyes.

"Then you truly don't understand the sword's real powers…do you?" jenova asked. "…true powers…?" Sara asked. "…that sword holds the power of the mega spells inside its blade. It is a very powerful weapon that only a full-blood ancient may hold. But…it also feels the will of the user." Jenova voice was starting to glow softer. "…feels the will of the user? What do you mean by that?" Sara asked. "…do you understand nothing? The sword is weak because your will is weak. The sword is only as strong as the will of the user is!" Jenova cried. "…that's why…I couldn't do anything to him. Because…I believe it was over to start with." Sara whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. "Yes…that right. Your kind never gave up before…so go on and show…him how strong ancients truly are!" jenova whispered.

"…I plan too." Sara whispered as she held the sword tight. The sword started to heal her up. Was it because she still had the will to fight back? To fight on? Maybe…the sword was a secret in it self. Many things were unknown about the sword. Aside from the sword being used to seal away the mega spells. No one knew who truly made the weapon or how long it had been around. But it had always been used to seal things away to protect the planet. But now…could it truly be used to kill or more so destroy those who wish to destroy the planet as well? Only time will tell.

She slowly made her way to her feet. Slowly still in a bit of pain. But for now…she wouldn't lose anymore blood. But as she looked on as cloud and sephiroth battled; she could see one thing. Cloud was losing to him because he was fighting with pure hate toward him. As he was now…there was no way cloud could beat him. No way in the world. He couldn't keep his feelings under control was one of his true problems. So…she would have to step in very soon or cloud would be…she started to think. But she quickly shook the thought off her mind. "…no I don't have time to think as that. I only have time to take action." She whispered to her self as she started to make her way toward the two fighting.

"What wrong cloud? Getting tried so soon?" sephiroth asked watching him having trouble just blocking his attacks. Cloud didn't answer as he did his best just to withstand sephiroth's on coming attacks. Cloud felt so tired…was he really out of energy so quickly? Having this much trouble…he knew he couldn't last much longer as this. Cloud slowly backed up a bit holding his sword before him like a shield. Sephiroth grinned as he held his sword over his head as he quickly brings it down with a strong wind attack then sent cloud flying backward a bit. Cloud felt him self cough up a bit of blood as he landed on his stomach. He hasn't even touched him with the sword…and it truly took the wind right out of him! Cloud could hear his foot steps slowly getting closer and closer to him. It wouldn't be long now would it? He wondered.

He was having trouble just keep holding into his sword in his hand. Let alone trying to get back into his feet. It just felt like it wasn't going to happen. "…hmm…that sure ended quickly…" Sephiroth said with a sigh. "I thought…you would give me more. But I guess I had my hopes up too high, didn't I?" sephiroth asked grinned down toward the blonde hair swordsman. Cloud didn't answer as he glared up toward sephiroth. "Oh? What with that look? Still angry about what I did to the last ancient hmm?" Sephiroth asked. "…you son of a--…" cloud started to say. "Hehe sounds like I hit something." Sephiroth said with a laugh. "Well…then. I believe it about time to finish this. Don't you?" sephiroth asked waving his sword in front of him self.

Sephiroth slowly started to hold the sword up into the air as the grin on his face slowly became bigger. "…maybe your blood will taste better then the ancient's…" Sephiroth said with a laugh. Just then a sword appeared in the ground in front of cloud. "…what?" cloud asked staring at it. "…where in the world did that come from…?" sephiroth asked as he looked the sword over. He stepped a bit closer as it started to glow. "…no…that's the!" sephiroth quickly backed away from the sword as energy came toward him. "…damnit…" sephiroth tried to hit the energy away with his sword but it didn't move away from it path toward him. "…damnit! You damn ancient where are you fucking hiding?!" sephiroth yelled as he kept trying to dodge the energy after him.

"Ancient?" cloud asked him self. Did that mean…Sara was alive? "…looks like someone knew what the sword was…very surprising…" Sara whispered as she appeared beside the sword. "…S-Sara…" cloud whispered. "Sorry it took longer then I thought to recover…cloud…" Sara whispered as she cast a full-cure spell on him. Cloud felt his energy return as he slowly made his way to his feet. "You don't have to apology…I'm just glad you're alright…" cloud whispered holding his sword tightly at his side. Sara slowly nodded as she took the sword in her hand and it stops glowing. "…what a dirty trick…" sephiroth said starting toward them. "…the mega sword…had that much power still in it blade…unbelievable…" sephiroth said with a grin.

"Maybe it is unbelievable…but someone got scared of just the energy coming from the blade. The blade no one but a full-blood ancient may touch…and no evil maybe by." Sara whispered waving the sword in front of her self. "The mega sword…?" cloud asked. Sara slowly nodded as she placed both hands on the sword. "…cloud mind…if I cut in? I know you're having fun with sephiroth…but let's see what this sword can do…" Sara whispered as a small grin appeared on her face. "…please do. But…be careful Sara…" cloud whispered feeling worried. Sara nodded as she raced her way toward sephiroth. "Hehe…come on…my little ancient show me. Show me…what that sword can really do." Sephiroth said with a laugh. Sephiroth laughed as the two swords hit each other. "More…more!" sephiroth yelled as the two sword kept on hitting each other.

Cloud stood there watching. But he wouldn't be just watching if he saw her in trouble. But…where had she gotten a sword like that? "It's the ancient's sword…" a voice whispered to him. "…who said that?" cloud asked looking around. "…I'm surprised you don't remember my voice." A woman's voice said. "A-Aerith?" cloud asked. "Well…maybe you do remember my voice. That sword…is special and maybe the only thing that can stop sephiroth. So…you need to believe in her. Alright cloud?" Aerith voice asked. "…I don't need too…because I know she can do it without even having too believing in her…" cloud whispered back to aerith. "…take care of her for me alright?" aerith voice asked as it fades away. "Yeah…I can do that, Aerith." Cloud whispered as he turned back toward the two fighting.

"…yes, this is what I wanted! This feeling! This equal power…the true power of the ancients!" sephiroth yelled as the two backed away from each other a bit. They we're equal…right now. "…equal power? How untrue…your power should have, never been yours…" Sara whispered. "Oh? And why do you say that?" sephiroth asked. "Your power from madness and hate…true power doesn't come from that. True power…comes from…" Sara started to say. "What you lost? What was taken away? Is that what you wish to say to me? Then you're no different then I am…little ancient…" sephiroth said shaking his head a bit. "…were both born with power…normal humans don't have. Stronger then normal humans; always looked down on by humans. Because they were jealous or they feared us; they thought of us as monsters. Monsters like that live outside of villagers and town today." Sephiroth said. "Maybe…they did fear us…but…" Sara whispered closing her eyes.

"Not all people look at those who are different that way. But you didn't think that way. That is what made us different from one another sephiroth. You thought all people looked at you the same, and there you were dead wrong! Not everyone did…but." Sara whispered as she opened her eyes. "…so you say. But I don't believe it. I was always looked at the same. And that will never change. The only way I can change it…is by…destroy the planet. Then no one can look down on me again." Sephiroth said with a grin. "But then no one will be left! What's the point of doing that?" Sara asked. "You…think too much like a real human does. And I don't wish to listen any longer, little ancient. It is all pointless what you say to me. So just give it up…!" sephiroth yelled racing toward her with his sword.

He will not listen to reason…any longer. He is too far gone. Kadaj…you can't hear me, can you? I can't find you inside him. Are…you really gone…kadaj? A child…full of hate and sadness; was this truly the only path you could take? The only way to save your self was to fight and kill others? Kadaj if only…I could have stopped you before…it had gone this far. I may not be your true mother but. I still wished I could have saved you none of the less. You are a child that needed to be saved by anyone. But…they also pushed you aside…didn't they? Aside like you we're nothing…a nothing in this world. And so you felt they were nothing as well. That what started you on that path…didn't it? As well as others on that path; a path with nothing but pain.

"Kadaj…" Sara whispered as she held the sword held in her hands. He needed to be freed. And the only to do that…was to kill sephiroth. The two swords hit again. As sephiroth grinned looking toward the ancient. "…what's wrong? I want to feel that great power you showed me before…show it me! I Hungary for it! SHOW ME!" sephiroth yelled hitting her sword over and over again. "Kadaj…" Sara whispered staring toward sephiroth. "What?" Sephiroth asked. Something had happened…that he never thought would. He lost hold on his sword as it quickly felt to the ground. "Return…returns to normal…" Sara whispered as she stabbed him with the mega sword. Sephiroth screamed as the sword power took control of his body. "W-what are you doing?!" Sephiroth screamed. "Return to normal…" Sara whispered as sephiroth kept on screaming as energy surrounded his body.

Cloud stood back a bit. "…what in the world is happening?" Cloud asked as he tried to head toward them. But a powerful wind was keeping him away. "…Sara?" cloud called to her. But didn't hear answer in return. Was…this happened because of that sword she had? Was this what she planned to do to begin with? He didn't know. All he could do was stand there and watch for now.

Before long sephiroth had disappeared. His body slowly started to change and his hair glow shorter, his clothes changed back and his sword changed too. The boy quickly faded into Sara's arms. "…kadaj…" Sara whispered as she catching him. Would the boy try to attack her with he came too? It was unknown. Only time would tell her again. She slowly pulled the sword out of the boy and healed up where she had stabbed him. It would still be painful to him. But it was the best that could be done for him for now. "Sara…!" cloud yelled as he hurried over to her. "…he's alright…" was the first thing he said to him. "…you're leaving him alive?" Cloud asked. "Yes…he should get another chance just as other people do. It is only right, after all." Sara whispered hugging into the boy in her arms.

"…Sara are you sure? He could turn on you…I mean he is out to…" cloud started to say. "I know…but I want too…save him from him self. I want him to know that he isn't alone. That he doesn't have to be a nothing in this world anymore…" Sara whispered quietly. Cloud slowly nodded and took the boy in his arms. "Then…let's head home…with Kadaj too…" cloud whispered toward her. "Yes…let's head home. I am tried cloud. So very tired…" Sara whispered as the two started back toward Costa del Sol. With kadaj being cared in cloud's arms.

Author Note: ok…maybe this did turn out a bit different then I planned to do this chapter. I was going to make just one more chapter for the ending. But now I'm unsure. I may want to make more chapters to show how kadaj deals with being left alive. And not being killed off like the others. But I will let you guys vote off if you just want one more chapter or more then one.


End file.
